Everyone Deserves A Miracle
by TeamBlack
Summary: Sirius Black is back from the veil and ready to give Harry the family he deserves. With help from his godfather, Remus, and all the rest Harry might just have a great sixth year. Very AU starting with the sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter (none of the characters, places, storylines, etc.). They all belong to the fabulous and talented J.K. Rowling that has created this wonderful world she lets us play in.**

_London_

Deep within the depths of the Ministry of Magic in London, in a dark room, a bright light suddenly glowed as a black shaggy dog emerged from an archway with a tattered veil. The dog looked weak and worn but happy nonetheless and he quickly set out for the door. He managed to wind his way through the depths of the darkened Ministry and into the Auror offices, where he found one very surprised pink-haired Auror working a night shift.

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

As the dog emerged from the veil in London, a teenage boy woke in his bed with a shout from a nightmare in which he watched his godfather fall through the same veil and out of his life. The boy ran a hand through his messy black hair and rubbed the sleep from his emerald eyes. The clock only read three in the morning, but he knew he would not get more sleep tonight. The boy's name was Harry Potter and he wondered yet again what it would be like to sleep through the night without being forced to relive the deaths of those you care for.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the resounding bang of his bedroom door as it bounced off the wall when his Uncle Vernon threw it open. Harry flinched at the sound and cowered back against the headboard—he knew what was coming next. It had happened nearly every night this summer. Harry's nightmares about Sirius's death were horrible, it was only compounded with the overwhelming sense of guilt he felt about his own role in Sirius's death. Every night Harry awoke in a cold sweat and more often than not with a shout. When his shouts woke his uncle, Vernon took it upon himself to use his fists to ascertain that Harry understood such behavior was not to be tolerated.

Tonight was no different than any other. Vernon quickly—or as quickly as his great girth would allow—advanced upon Harry's bed. The first blow fell on the side of his head, there would only be one to the head because they left too much evidence. The remaining blows fell on his arms and his stomach. Harry's ribs ached fiercely when his uncle finally exhausted his anger and stopped raining down blows.

"Now you listen to me boy, I have had enough of this yelling in the night and your freakishness in this house. One more time, just once more, you wake me up in the night and that will be it. You will be out of this house before the light of day and you won't be coming back!" With that Vernon slammed Harry's door and returned to his bed.

Harry turned his head toward the wall and bit down on his lip to prevent a whimper of pain from escaping. Hedwig gave a quiet hoot of concern from the other side of the bars on his window; Harry had left her out of her cage at the start of the summer to keep Vernon from locking her up. Harry couldn't send letters this way but he could receive them and the words from his friends comforted him, as did the knowledge that Hedwig was safe from Vernon's temper. Harry weakly waved his hand at her to go hunt and choked back a gasp of pain as the movement sent white hot daggers through his flesh. Hedwig looked at him reproachfully but acquiesced to his command all the same.

Not for the first time that summer Harry considered writing to Remus and trying to get Hedwig to take the letter in her beak. Harry knew that the werewolf would not let Dumbledore leave Harry at the Dursley's if he knew of the abuse. As usual, however he rejected the notion, Remus had enough to deal with considering his best friend had been killed just one month ago. _It was your fault. It is your fault Sirius is gone and Remus is miserable. You deserve what Vernon gives you. You bring nothing but pain to those you love. It is better to leave Remus out of it, that way he will be safe._

Harry shook his head to clear it of the nagging voice that gave him no peace from his guilt and pain. His head swam with dizziness and his vision was going black around the edges. Tonight's beating had been particularly brutal and he could feel blood drip down the side of his face and into the dirty sheets by his neck. He was barely hanging on to consciousness and he knew that he would soon pass out. _Why won't he just kill me so that I can be with Sirius and Mum and Dad?_ Harry wondered as he felt himself slipping slowly under. His last thought was of how much he longed to see his godfather one more time. _I never told him I loved him and now he is gone_ Harry thought as darkness overwhelmed him. One lone tear rolled down his cheek and pooled in the blood by his neck.

A.N. Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction and I would absolutely love your feedback! I am a big Sirius fan and I always loved to pretend that he came back to Harry so that Harry could have his own family, so I decided to write a story that would turn out exactly the way I wanted. Not sure how long this will end up being and that will depend largely on reviewer response. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2: Canine Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas you recognize from Harry Potter!**

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Remus Lupin sighed to himself as he stared into the flickering flames of the fire in the hearth of the dreary sitting room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was barely eight in the morning but Remus had been up for nearly four hours. He could rarely sleep through the night as of late. His dreams were haunted with the vision of watching his best friend, his last school friend fall through the veil at the Ministry to his death. Remus forced the image out of his head and let his mind roam. Remus's thoughts drifted, as they were often prone to, to Harry.

Remus could still see the anguished expression on the boy's face as he watched his godfather die. Remus hoped that Harry was dealing with Sirius's death alright while he was trapped at his muggle relatives' home, but somehow Remus doubted that Harry was coping with Sirius's death any better than Remus himself. _I will be there for Harry. Just because he hasn't answered my letters doesn't mean he doesn't need me. He needs time to grieve and be alone, but once he moves past that I will be the family that he needs. Sirius was the closest thing Harry has had to a father that he can remember; I am going to have to take over that role now—for Harry and for Sirius._ Remus ran a hand through his graying hair as he thought of the boy that had lost so much and who so desperately deserved the love and attention that Remus was going to do his best to give him.

"Well Padfoot, how do I go about this? How did you get Harry to open up and trust you? You never told me before you died, you only told me to be there for him if there ever came a time when you weren't. Well you're gone now, just like Lily and James, and Harry is left with only me." Remus looked up at the ceiling of the room, hoping against hope that somehow one of his friends would answer him; help him figure out what to do for Harry. Remus could almost imagine that he heard Padfoot's rough bark. _You're losing it Remus—he's gone—they all are._ When the sound echoed through the gloomy house again Remus's head snapped towards the open door of the sitting room. A great black Grimm-like dog bounded into the room and stopped at the sight of Remus's shocked and pale face. Nymphadora Tonks stumbled to a stop behind the dog and glared at him reproachfully.

"I told you to let me prepare Remus first, Sirius. You've probably given him a heart attack now, popping in here from the dead", Tonks said nudging Padfoot with her foot.

Sirius paid no attention to his young cousin; all of his attention was focused on his best friend. _What happened to Moony? Surely this isn't the result of my death,_ Sirius thought as he took in his best friend's appearance. Remus's hair seemed to have more gray than it had a month ago, there were more lines etched into his face. His clothing was rumpled and worn as always. It was his eyes that concerned Sirius the most though. Remus's eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying. There were dark purple smudges under them showing just how little sleep he had managed to get over the course of the past month. Remus's eyes, that usually had a warm, intelligent expression, were filled with pain, shock, and a very tentative measure of hope as he stared at the dog in front of him.

"Sirius", Remus whispered in a cracked voice, "Is it really you?"

The dog wagged its tail once before turning back into Sirius Black. Sirius wore the same robes he had worn to the Ministry the night he went through the veil. His black hair was messy and he looked a little pale, but he was unmistakeably alive.

"It's me Moony", the animagus said stepping closer to his friend.

With a choked cry Remus threw himself at his friend and they embraced each other. Both men had tears streaming down their faces and neither cared. They had never thought they would get the chance to see each other again and now they were both here, alive. Tonks smiled fondly at both of the men, tears pouring down her face as she took in the reunion between the friends, the brothers.

"I'll floo to Hogwarts and see if Dumbledore can come over here tonight and sort things out. The sooner the better", she said turning from the doorway and leaving the two men alone.

"Sort what things out? I mean it isn't as if the Ministry is aware of where I was and what I've been doing. They won't care I've come back. Certain people will want to know how I am back of course, but we could deal with that in the morning", Sirius said looking quizzically at Remus.

"Of course, you don't know! Sirius you're free", Remus cried pulling Sirius into yet another hug.

"Free? What do you mean Moony", Sirius asked looking at Remus in shock.

"After the battle at the Ministry Fudge and the Aurors saw Harry fighting Voldemort. They were forced to admit that Dumbledore has been right all along. When they questioned the Death Eaters we captured they told them Peter is still alive and working with Voldemort. They pardoned you", Remus explained smiling at his friend. Sirius however, was not smiling back. All the color seemed to have drained from his face.

"Harry fought Voldemort? Again? Please tell me he's okay Moony! Please tell me he wasn't hurt", Sirius cried grabbing the front of Remus's robes with a wild, terrified look in his grey eyes.

Remus smiled at his friend's obvious concern and love for his godson.

"Harry is fine, he wasn't too badly injured, nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix in a moment. You were the only one hurt badly that night Sirius. He isn't handling your death well though. I haven't heard from him at all in the past month that he has been with the Dursleys", Remus told Sirius soothingly, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Upon hearing that his godson was alright Sirius seemed to sag with relief. _He's okay, he's okay. I am going to make sure he is alright._ Another thought soon struck Sirius, he was free and that meant Harry was his.

"Moony, I'm free! That means I can petition the Ministry for custody of Harry. The bloody gits owe me for the twelve years I spent in Azkaban without a trial! They will have to give Harry to me. We can be a family, all of us", Sirius cried yanking the werewolf into an excited hug.

Remus laughed at his friend. For the first time since Sirius had died he felt truly happy.

"You'll have to get it by Dumbledore first Padfoot", Remus warned. "He doesn't want Harry to lose the blood protection Lily left him. He has to spend at least a month with Petunia every year."

"He turns sixteen next week Moony. The protection only lasts until he is seventeen. It won't make that much of a difference to end it one month early. Harry is never going to have to go back to his relatives again. They don't love him, not the way I do. The only thing that keeps him safe there is Lily's blood. I can keep him safe here. I would die again before I would let anything hurt Harry. He deserves a real home Remus."

"I quite agree my dear boy", the voice of Albus Dumbledore floated in from the doorway.

"Y-You do", Sirius stuttered. He hadn't been at all sure of the headmaster's response. He figured he would have to wheedle for hours to convince the man that he could protect Harry.

"I fear that I have been too focused on the magical protection Harry receives, I have not taken the time to ensure he receives the love he needs. He is old enough to make his own decisions and I know he would choose to live with you. He destroyed much of my office in his grief over your death and he has secluded himself from all his friends this summer. Harry has lost too much to Voldemort, I would not dream of denying him his family now that he has it back", Dumbledore said smiling at Sirius and Remus's dumbstruck expressions with a twinkle in his eye.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a handful of papers.

"As it happens I was meeting with our new Minister, Scrimgeour, when Miss Tonks flooed in an explained what had happened. I assured the Minister that it would be in his best interest to remain on your and Harry's good side in the coming war and suggested that awarding you custody may be the best way to do so. He had the papers for me in an instant. Now all I need is your signature and then they shall be filed with the Ministry and Harry will officially be yours", Dumbledore said conjuring a quill and handing it to Sirius along with the papers.

Sirius looked at the documents and signed his name quickly.

"Mine", he whispered to himself as a big smile split his face. Remus smiled at his friend.

"Well I shall take these to the Ministry forthwith. I suggest the two of you get changed into some muggle clothing and head over to Privet Drive. I have no doubt that there is a young man there that would be delighted to see his godfather. I will join you there shortly to explain things to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley", Dumbledore stated, tucking the papers back into his robes and exiting the room with a smile at both men.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance before they both hurried up the stairs to change. They both had the same thought—that for the first time in a long time, maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

In Little Whinging, in the bedroom of nearly sixteen-year-old Harry Potter things were far from okay. The teen woke with a splitting headache and a nearly unbearable pain in his ribs. Last night had been one of the worst beatings Harry had received all summer. He tried to force himself into a sitting position and out of bed. To his horror he found that he could not make his body comply. _I have to get up. The last time I couldn't Uncle Vernon used his belt, I couldn't sit for a week!_ Harry winced in remembrance of the gleeful look on his uncle's face as he swung the leather belt around with all his strength to collide against Harry's bare flesh with a sickening slap, over and over, until his skin was torn and bleeding.

Try and try though he might he couldn't force himself out of bed. He began to shake as he heard the footsteps of his Uncle Vernon in the hall. Vernon would be livid to find Harry hadn't made the coffee. Sure enough, only seconds later a howl like that of a wounded hippo rang through the house.

"Freak! Why isn't there coffee? What are you doing lazing about?" Vernon bellowed flinging Harry's door open.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I can't get up Uncle, I've tried", Harry whispered in a pleading tone. Vernon merely snarled.

"Well you won't be lazing around in a soft bed all day", Vernon shrieked, grabbing Harry by the collar of his pajamas. Harry gasped in pain as he was yanked from his bed. He did his best to stumble after Vernon down the stairs, but ended up being dragged more than walking. Vernon pulled him through the kitchen and out into the backyard where he dumped Harry unceremoniously under the hedge.

"You best stay here and not make a sound, boy. You'll not be eating today seeing as you can't manage to make the bloody coffee", Vernon growled, stomping back into the house.

Harry weakly closed his eyes and attempted to will the pain away. It soon became too much and he felt the darkness closing in. Harry drifted into unconsciousness, his last thoughts were of Remus and how he hoped the wolf wouldn't take his death too hard. Harry was certain that it was only a matter of time before Vernon killed him and try though he might, he couldn't bring himself to care.

A.N. Hello everyone! So I managed to write another chapter for today. I will try and update as often as possible. Reviews are an excellent motivator for writing! Please review! Let me know what you want to see in the story, what you like and what you don't like. Thanks so much for reading.

Next Chapter- Harry and Sirius are reunited, but what will happen?


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, stories, ideas, etc. The only thing that belongs to my in this story is my imagination.**

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

The sun beat down heavily upon the two men that made their way down the street toward Number 4 Privet Drive. They looked like any other people on the street, except for the fact that their clothes seemed just slightly out of date, as if they had not been shopping recently. In actuality it was not that they had not been shopping recently, it was that they had not been shopping for Muggle clothing. You see they were not ordinary men, they were wizards. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were on Privet Drive for one reason and one reason only—to collect Harry Potter and bring him home.

Upon arriving at Number 4 Sirius impatiently began ringing the doorbell, over and over until the door was yanked open by a purple-faced Vernon Dursley.

"What is the meaning of this", Vernon snarled, glaring at the intruders.

Sirius curled his own lip back in disgust and was about to make an angry retort when Remus interfered, "We are here to talk about Harry, Mr. Dursley. May we come in?"

Vernon looked like he would like nothing better than to slam the door in their faces, but he knew that they were likely unnatural freaks like the boy and he didn't dare. He stepped aside and the two men followed him into the hallway.

"I'm Remus Lupin, one of Harry's former professors, we met earlier this summer and this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather", Remus said politely.

"His godfather is dead", Vernon retorted sharply. "He wakes us up at all hours screaming about it and crying. You'd think he was an infant not a teenager. I won't have it in my house."

Sirius was torn between concern for Harry and the pain he was feeling and rage for the pompous arse standing in front of him.

"Well you won't have to worry about it anymore because as you can see I am not dead and Harry is coming to live with me. Professor Dumbledore will be by shortly to explain things to you. Until then I will just go help Harry with his things", Sirius spat out, gritting his teeth against the insults he wanted to throw at the man.

Sirius headed for the staircase and Remus remained behind with Vernon, knowing that Harry and Sirius deserved time to themselves for their reunion. Vernon began to shift nervously back and forth. Remus eyed him curiously, but made no further moves toward the man. Just as Remus opened his mouth to inquire as to why exactly Vernon was so nervous he was cut off by a panicked shout from upstairs.

"Remus!"

* * *

Sirius Black had opened the door to his godson's room, expecting to find the boy lying on his bed reading a book or simply doing nothing in the heat of the day. He had not expected to find a room with bars on the windows or five locks on the door. He was not expecting the dingy mattress with two dirty blankets and a flat pillow and he certainly wasn't expecting the room to be empty. Sirius felt fury rise in his throat as he stared at the room where his godson had been forced to live. _No wonder the kid isn't in here, I think I would take my chances with the heat too if my room was this miserable._

As Sirius turned to leave the room and find Harry, whom he assumed must be outside somewhere to escape the dreariness of the bedroom, Sirius's strong nose caught a scent that made him whip his head toward the bed—blood. Sirius hurried across the room and examined the blankets and pillow on his godson's bed; they were covered with spots of blood. There were old and fresh stains, big and small. Enough of the marks were on the pillow for Sirius to conclude that Harry had been bleeding from the head multiple times. The largest stains on the bedding seemed fresh and Sirius was seized with panic. If Harry had been bleeding like this he wouldn't have simply wandered around the neighborhood for the day. Sirius felt a sinking sensation in his stomach when he remembered that no one had heard from Harry all summer. _What did Dursley do to him?_ Sirius began to panic, he shouted for Remus as he ducked to look under the bed and then in the small closet, hoping against hope that he would find his godson.

* * *

Remus rushed up the stairs. He stopped dead the moment he entered the room, his werewolf senses allowed him to detect the overwhelming odor of blood almost immediately. What was worse was his sickening realization that the blood was a scent he knew—Harry's blood. One look at Sirius's frantic face told Remus all he needed to know and a quick scan of the room revealed that the teen was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Vernon's nervous shifting took on a whole new meaning to the wolf and with a snarl he stalked towards the stairs with a cry of "Dursley".

Vernon cowered against the wall as he was confronted by a furious and panic stricken Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"What did you do? Where is he? Tell me", Sirius ordered shaking with fury and fear.

"I told you I wouldn't tolerate the shouting in the night, he had to be taught a lesson", Vernon retorted, his arrogance only slightly diminished by his fear.

"So you beat him? You beat an innocent child because he has been having nightmares?" Remus was disgusted and horrified by the man in front of him.

"I'll ask you once more Dursley, where is my godson?" Sirius's voice shook with emotion and fury as he glared at Vernon down his wand arm.

"If you won't tell us we can always have a chat with your wife", Remus added menacingly.

"She isn't here, her and Dudders are away for the weekend, a mother-son bonding trip", Vernon sneered at Remus.

"Well if you don't tell me where Harry is then they will be doing a lot of bonding because there won't be a father in the picture anymore", Sirius said coldly.

Vernon gulped nervously and began to sweat, "He's out in the back, under the hedge".

"No", Sirius gasped his face going deathly white. He slumped down the wall shaking. _Harry can't be dead. He is only a boy, he has survived so much—he can't die here because of his bloody uncle. _Tears began to roll slowly down Sirius's face as he looked up at Remus with an utterly lost expression.

Remus felt the wolf in him tremble with rage; this useless muggle had dared to kill his cub. The pain was there but it was overshadowed by a deep, violent anger.

"You killed him, you killed Harry and I am going to kill you for it", Remus snarled raising his wand.

"No! No, he isn't dead. He was alive when I left him out there this morning. He was moaning on about not being able to get up and if he wasn't going to work in the yard he was at least spending the day out there", Vernon shouted going an interesting green color.

Sirius slowly blinked at the man. _Alive?_ Sirius leapt to his feet and charged out of the house through the kitchen. Remus glared at Vernon and with a flash of red light the man crumpled unconscious to the floor. Remus hurried after Sirius but not until he had sent Patronuses to Tonks and Dumbledore asking the former to summon Madame Pomfrey to Grimmauld Place and the latter to deal with the muggle.

Sirius raced to the hedge with his heart in his throat, it stopped all together when he spotted the still form of his godson dressed in ratty, oversized blue pajamas lying under the hedge. He raced to his side and pulled the boy into his arms. One side of his face was swollen with blood dripping down from a cut in his hairline. His raven locks were matted with dried blood. There seemed to be more blood seeping through his godson's shirt and when Sirius lifted it up he gasped at the mottled skin underneath and the multiple cuts that looked as if they came from a ring. Sirius placed his ear against Harry's lips and sagged with relief when he felt shallow breath and a weak pulse—he was alive.

Sirius pulled the boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth dropping kisses into his hair and murmuring over and over that everything was going to be alright as his tears dropped down onto the messy raven locks of the boy in his arms. Remus joined him and his eyes filled with tears at the sight of the battered boy they both loved.

_I should have checked on him. I should have known that the muggles wouldn't listen to our warnings, known that Harry wouldn't just not answer out letters._

"My fault", he whispered brokenly under his breath.

Sirius shook his head sharply, "Their fault, Vernon's and Petunia's, not yours", he said as he slowly got to his feet cradling Harry's thin form close to his chest.

"He's skin and bones, barely weighs a thing, they must have been starving him."

Slowly the two made their way down the street towards Arabella Figg's home where they could use the floo. Sirius did not dare apparate with Harry as weak as he was. They entered without knocking but when Arabella saw who it was and who he carried she handed over the floo powder and promised to go next door and wait for Dumbledore. Sirius stepped into the flames and spun off to Grimmauld Place. When he stepped out of the fire Remus was waiting to steady him and Madame Pomfrey and a very nervous Tonks waited in the sitting room.

Sirius placed Harry on the couch and Madame Pomfrey swept over to check him over. She waved her wand over him, muttering and occasionally grabbing a potion from her bag that she would pour down the boy's throat. Nearly two hours later she finally stepped back from the boy and turned towards the two anxious men that had hovered in the doorway throughout the process.

"He is going to pull through. I won't lie to you, it was very touch-and-go for a while, if you had been just one day later in going to retrieve him I have no doubt he would not be with us. He had a severe concussion and broken ribs as well as some poorly healed fractures that seemed to be partially healed, the oldest being from a month ago. He was also whipped quite severely across the bottom. His wounds were infected but I have treated them. Make sure he gets lots of rest and knows that you are here for him", the nurse sad in her brisk and efficient tone.

"Thank you", Sirius whispered sincerely as he sat next to his godson and clutched the boy's hand in his own.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes softened as she gazed at the pair. After assuring Remus she would come by tomorrow she left to return to Hogwarts. Remus left the room and went to his own room to rest and give Sirius the privacy he deserved, leaving Sirius to sit by Harry's side.

Sirius gently ran his hand through his godson's messy hair as he pled with the boy to open his eyes and come back to him.

* * *

A.N. Hi everyone! Two chapters in one day! I have been feeling inspired today! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have the next two chapters written as well, they are much shorter but I will post them both at the same time-as soon as I get 5 reviews! They don't have to be long just let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Loved

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, storyline, etc. Enjoy!**

_Grimmauld Place_

Harry felt fingers trailing softly through his hair. The motion was soothing and gentle. _I've died then_, he thought. No one at the Dursley's would be this kind to me. He allowed himself to simply lay there enjoying the sensation as other parts of his body slowly started to regain feeling. It was not until Harry began to feel the dull ache of his ribs that he realized he was alive. Surely there couldn't be pain in the afterlife.

The next thing Harry became aware of was a voice, pleading with him to wake up, to open his eyes. Harry would have recognized the voice anywhere—it was his godfather. _No, it can't be. Sirius is gone I saw him die; unless…no Dumbledore said he was gone he couldn't come back! There's only one way to know for sure_, Harry thought as he slowly forced his eyes open.

Staring down at him through tear-filled eyes was none other than his godfather, Sirius Black.

"S-s-s-Sirius," Harry stammered looking up at him.

Sirius smiled weakly at him, "Yeah kiddo, it's me".

"How?"

Sirius sighed, "The veil only holds humans; it took me a month, but last night I managed to escape as Padfoot. I came here and Dumbledore helped me get custody of you. When I went to get you from your Aunt and Uncle's and saw the blood on your blankets and saw you laying there…," he trailed off his voice breaking as his eyes filled once more as he stared at the boy he loved so much.

Harry stared back, hardly daring to believe it was true. How could his godfather be back? Dumbledore had said there was no way to reawaken the dead, but Sirius hadn't died a normal death...

Suddenly something inside him snapped and he was sobbing too as Sirius pulled him close and rocked him back and forth. He whispered sweet words of comfort and stroked the boy's back telling him over and over that he was safe, that he would keep him safe. Harry clung to his godfather unrelentingly, savoring the sensation of being held by someone that cared for him, by his family. Harry pulled back a little and looked into Sirius's tear filled grey eyes with his own shining emerald ones.

"I love you Sirius," he whispered, "I didn't tell you before and then you were gone, but I love you".

Sirius pulled the teenager close to his chest again and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Pup, more than you will ever know. James will always be your father but that doesn't mean I don't consider you my son. I am so sorry that I left you, so sorry that you had to be hurt this way. I won't leave you again. You will never have to go back to them," Sirius vowed, his voice thick with emotion.

Harry simply nodded against his chest and relaxed into the feeling of being safe and warm and loved. Harry slowly drifted to sleep against his godfather's chest. Sirius spent the night stroking his godson's hair; content just to hold the boy and savor the fact they were together and that they were both going to be okay.

* * *

A.N. So I said I would wait for 5 reviews and you guys followed through and gave me 5 reviews! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Here is chapter 4 and I will add Chapter 5 in just a few minutes. Sorry they are short, but I just felt like I was at a good stopping place. I won't keep you waiting too long for Chapter 6 (I hope)!

Special thanks to Lizzy Lovegood for correcting my comma misuse. Please feel free to let me know what I am doing wrong. I have no problem with people criticizing my grammar because I do it to other people all the time! :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did, but I don't)**

Harry awoke to the soft light streaming in through the sitting room windows. He quickly realized that the firm pillow he was resting against was in fact his godfather's chest. Sirius's chest rose and fell with steady breaths as he slept against the back of the couch with Harry in his arms. Harry could scarcely believe that yesterday morning he had awoken to pain and suffering and this morning he woke with his family, the man he had never thought he would see again.

Harry' stomach protested his lack of food the day before and the teen gently disentangled himself from his godfather and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find Remus already seated and the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a plate of muffins in front of him. He looked up and the boy's approach and stood quickly to engulf the boy in a strong hug. Harry gratefully returned the embrace and was startled to see the werewolf's eyes were shining.

"You gave us quite the scare, Cub," Remus said ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered staring at the floor. He felt awful for having worried Remus.

"Don't you dare apologize, you have done nothing wrong," Sirius's voice said from the doorway.

The look on Harry's face told both the adults that he didn't believe Sirius. Sirius gently took the boy's face in his hands, "Harry you didn't ask for this to happen. You didn't do anything to deserve it. It was all your Uncle's fault, not yours."

"It was my fault you died, I deserved to be punished," Harry said in a cracked whisper.

Both men looked at him in shock. Sirius pulled Harry into yet another embrace as the tears began to fall from the boy's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Harry; you were tricked by the darkest wizard of all time. No one can blame you, I certainly don't. I went there to save you and I would die a thousand times over to keep you safe. My life would mean nothing without you in it. Things have turned out fine. I'm free and you're safe, which never would have happened if you hadn't gone to the Ministry. I love you Harry. Please don't blame yourself and please never think that you deserved what he did to you," Sirius said soothingly as he rubbed the boy's back. Remus placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder and Harry slowly nodded his understanding of the man's words.

"How about some breakfast then Moony," Sirius said looking at his friend.

"Pancakes and bacon coming right up," Remus said as Harry detached himself from his godfather and sank into a chair.

Sirius summoned a glass of pumpkin juice for the teen and a cup of tea for himself. He watched his godson raptly; afraid that if he turned away the boy might disappear and be lost to him. For his part Harry seemed just as reluctant to relinquish his eye on Sirius as well.

When Remus placed the food on the table they all dug in and ate in relative silence, simply enjoying the fact that they were together. When they had finished off the breakfast Remus pulled a letter out of his pocket and passed it to Sirius.

"Dumbledore will be around this afternoon with Madame Pomfrey," Remus told them. "She wants to check on you, Harry, and Dumbledore will want to know what happened".

Harry froze at the prospect of having to relive the horror that had been vested upon him this summer. Sirius sensed the boy's distress and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We will be right here with you the whole time. Everything will be okay," Sirius said soothingly.

"Padfoot's right Harry, we wouldn't leave you to relive it alone," Remus said bracingly as he patted Harry's hand.

The support of his guardians loosened the knot Harry had felt in his chest and he shot them both grateful looks. He hoped they would understand exactly how much it meant to him but he just couldn't find the words to say it at the moment.

The trio simply sat in silence for a few moments until Harry announced that he was going to have a shower and exited the kitchen.

"It's going to be alright, isn't it Moony?"

"I think so Padfoot, I really do."

* * *

As Harry walked up the stairs toward the bathroom he was struck by the realization that for the first time since Voldemort had killed his parents, he had a home and a family that loved him. He smiled softly to himself and continued on his way. He had nearly reached the bathroom door when something sent him sprawling. He felt his head collide with the doorframe and then he knew no more.

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry! I know it's a cliffhanger! No later than tomorrow for an update! I promise! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6: A Traitor Within the Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter!**

Sirius and Remus were just clearing away the breakfast dishes when they heard a loud thump from overhead. Sirius let the plates in his hands clatter to the floor as he bolted for the door calling Harry's name. Remus followed close behind him. They sprinted through the hall and up the stairs into the bathroom. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Sirius cried, panicking. Remus and Sirius both scanned the hallway around them. Remus eyes lit on the dark, wet substance on the door frame at the same time the smell hit his nose—blood.

"Sirius," Remus choked out, pointing at the edge of the dark wood.

Sirius leaned closer before he too realized that he was looking at-blood, Harry's blood.

"Harry? Harry James Potter answer me this instant," Sirius bellowed looking frantically through the hallway for his godson.

Remus and Sirius frantically searched through all the rooms on the second and third floor of the house before moving back down to the first floor and searching there. They found no sign of the teenager and Sirius was panic-stricken. Remus was also terrified for the boy, but he knew that one of them had to keep their head.

"How could anyone have gotten to him? The house is warded so that only Order members can enter. They could only come in by the floo in the kitchen or through the front door which is locked with a special charm that only I can open. I locked it yesterday when Madame Pomfrey was treating Harry so that no one could get to him. Only you and I should have been able to get in," Sirius said running his hands through his hair as he frantically paced in front of the fire.

Remus's face suddenly went pale and he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"The two of us and Kreacher," Remus said looking at Sirius.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain that shot through his left temple. He felt his hands tied behind his back and with great effort he managed to lift his head from the hard floor he lay on and look around. He was lying on the floor in a small dusty sitting room. There was a pile of dirty rags in one corner and several assorted items lying scattered about the floor. Harry recognized many of the items, including the cracked picture of Bellatrix Lestrange, as things that had been thrown away by the Weasleys and Sirius during their purge of the house. The crowning jewel of the room however, was the wrinkled old house elf that stood in the corner in a dirty tea towel glaring at Harry and muttering under his breath.

"Dirty half-blood boy is finally awake. Oh how Kreacher's Miss Bella and Miss Cissy hate the boy. They is telling Kreacher to say Master is gone and Kreacher is doing like they say and then Master is gone and Kreacher should go to Miss Cissy or Miss Bella, but Kreacher is being bound by Master's orders and Kreacher is not knowing why until Master is coming back. Kreacher is having to live in Mistress's house with dirty werewolf for a whole month. Then Master brings the hated boy back into the house. Kreacher is hoping that he will die in the night but the daughter of the blood-traitor and the mudblood with the awful hair is bringing a witch to save him. Kreacher will make sure Master does not have his boy, yes Kreacher will. If Master keeps boy then Kreacher will have to obey his orders too, he won't do it. Kreacher won't! Kreacher belongs to Miss Bella and Miss Cissy, not the nasty blood traitor and half blood. Kreacher will wait and see how long it is taking for nasty boy to die. Kreacher's master is not knowing about Kreacher's special room, he is not finding the boy," Kreacher muttered glaring at Harry.

Harry stared at the elf in horror. He knew that Kreacher had misled him the night Sirius died but he had assumed it was only because Bellatrix ordered him to. He never imagined that the elf would do something as cruel as try and kill him. Harry began to shake as he realized that if Sirius and Remus didn't find him he could die in this room with his only company being a deranged homicidal house elf. For the first time all summer the thought of his own death sent fear through Harry rather than acceptance; he had just found his family, he didn't want to die.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET RID OF HIM," Sirius roared at Remus, his face red and furious.

"Sirius please, he knows too much! If we let him go he will go back to Bellatrix or Narcissa and tell them everything he knows about the Order. We had to keep him here! Before you left you ordered him to wait here, your order stood and he can't leave the house," Remus said pleadingly. He hadn't wanted to keep the house elf responsible for Sirius's death and Harry's near death in the house either, but Dumbledore had convinced him that it was safer to keep control of Kreacher.

"Well obviously he can, Remus. We searched this whole house for Harry and he isn't here," Sirius bellowed throwing himself down on the couch.

"Sirius, Kreacher has to listen to you. You are his master, call him and order him to bring Harry back to you," Remus said beginning to lose his own temper.

Sirius looked at Remus with a startled expression and bellowed for Kreacher. Kreacher appeared in front of them with a loud pop and a nasty glare. Sirius seized him around the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"I know you have Harry. Bring him back to me. Now", Sirius demanded shaking the elf.

Kreacher shot Sirius a nasty look and disappeared.

* * *

Harry jumped as Kreacher reappeared with a loud crack.

"Master is making Kreacher bring him the boy. Master is not saying boy has to be okay," Kreacher muttered, smiling evilly at Harry as he grabbed the heavy family statue from the end table. Kreacher brought the statue down sharply on Harry's head.

The boy collapsed back, blood pouring from the wound on his head. Kreacher grabbed his wrist and with a loud pop he delivered the boy to the drawing room and a horrified Remus and Sirius before popping back into his room to look at his pictures.

* * *

Sirius ran to the boy and pulled him into his lap. He frantically pressed his hand to the wound on the boy's scalp to stop the bleeding. Just as Remus was reaching out for a blanket to stem the flow of blood Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"Good heavens," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. Rushing over she shoved Sirius aside and waved her wand over Harry's head. The skin knit itself back together and the bruising and swelling disappeared.

"There, nowhere near as bad as it looked," she said smiling.

"What happened?" Dumbledore inquired looking concerned.

"Kreacher," Sirius spat out rounding on the man. Before he could jump into his rant he was stopped by a soft moan from the boy on the floor.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me," Sirius asked as he pulled the boy back into his lap.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a very concerned Sirius Black.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked brushing the boy's messy hair out of his face.

Harry paused for a moment before replying.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine. It's nothing worse than what I get from listening to Binns teach," Harry answered smiling at them.

Sirius and Remus both laughed in relief that the boy was going to be okay. Sirius pulled him close for a hug and Remus followed suit.

"You've got to stop doing this to us Pup," Sirius told him.

"I'm sorry," Harry answered at once looking ashamed.

"No Harry, I didn't mean this was your fault at all. You and Remus have got to stop blaming yourself for things that you can't control. This was the fault of that useless house elf. I think it is time he joins his relatives on the wall," Sirius said rubbing the boy's back as he glared at the headmaster over his shoulder.

"Sirius let's explain things to Professor Dumbledore before you attack him for keeping Kreacher in the house," Remus said reasonably from his spot on the sofa.

"Perhaps you will be so kind as to join me in the kitchen so we can begin out chat? I believe Madame Pomfrey would like a few moments to examine her patient and make sure he is healing correctly," Dumbledore said, addressing the two men.

Sirius reluctantly nodded his head and after helping Harry to the nearest guest room and leaving him in Madame Pomfrey's capable hands, he followed Remus and the headmaster down to the kitchen.

* * *

A.N. Well there you have it. I couldn't leave you hanging! This is as much as I have written so far and I have a busy few days coming up. I probably will not be updating until Friday at the earliest. As always thanks to those of you that read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting Things Out

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

_Grimmau__ld Place_

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore made their way through the hallways of Grimmauld Place and down into its basement kitchen. The headmaster and Sirius took seats at the table and Remus made his way over to the cabinets to get glasses and drinks for them all. He placed a glass in front of Sirius, Albus, and himself. He placed a bottle of firewhiskey, a bottle of mulled mead, and a pot of tea on the table in front on them. Sirius poured himself a shot of firewhiskey while Dumbledore and Remus both opted to transfigure their glasses into teacups and went for the tea.

Sirius downed his first shot and his second in close succession; the day had been far too trying on his nerves. When he reached for the bottle to pour himself a third Remus snatched it out of his hands. Sirius gave him a look that was both questioning and angry.

"You can't drink like you used to anymore. You have Harry to think about now. He doesn't need you getting drunk and saying or doing something stupid. You and James used to get into a number of fights when you were drunk and the last thing we need is for you to lose control when you're drunk and hit him. Think what that would do to a child that has been abused like Harry has. I would also be willing to bet his uncle was one for a drink at night," Remus explained shooting Sirius an exasperated look.

Sirius paled at the scenarios Remus presented and quickly stood to replace the alcohol and get another teacup so he could join the others.

"Now, I believe the first matter to be addressed here is the fate of the Dursleys," Albus began looking between Remus and Sirius. "We could attempt to prosecute them under muggle law, but I would not recommend it."

"You want to let them get away with what they did to Harry? Albus they nearly killed him," Sirius said incredulously with no small amount of anger in his tone.

Remus merely stared open mouthed at the headmaster. _Let those…those…those THINGS get away with hurting his cub? Not likely._

"Please allow me to explain. If we want to prosecute them in the muggle court system Harry will have to testify. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey had the foresight to document his injuries as she treated them; however a muggle court is going to want to hear in Harry's own words what happened to him. We also must address the fact that Mrs. Dursley was not home at the time of the abuse; it would be very difficult to prove she had knowledge of it. I will of course stand behind whatever decision the two of you and Harry make. I would recommend that you do not subject Harry to the trials of a court case. He is safe now and he will never have to see his relatives again. He can move on with his life and not have to dwell," Albus explained very calmly, unfazed by the murderous looks being thrown his way by a very angry werewolf and animagus.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Sirius finally spoke.

"You're right."

Remus looked at him incredulously. While Remus had been beginning to see the sense of the headmaster's reasoning he was certain Sirius would be near impossible to convince. Harry was the most important thing in Sirius's life and the Dursleys had hurt him. He had expected Sirius to want revenge. He had half expected to have to hold the man back from going to the Dursley home and exacting his own painful brand of revenge.

Sirius seemed to be able to read Remus thoughts on his face.

"I learned my lesson Moony. When James and Lily were killed I went off half-cocked and tried to kill Peter in revenge. Look at where that got me, locked up and separated from Harry for twelve years. I didn't think about Harry then and that is what landed him in that abusive household in the first place. I have to put Harry first. Moony, he didn't even want to talk to Dumbledore about what happened. You saw his reaction when we told him he would have to talk about the abuse, and he knows and trusts Dumbledore. Can you imagine his reaction to having to explain it to a room full of strangers? Worse, what if they don't believe him? I don't think he would be able to take another round of people thinking he was a liar, not after what happened with the Prophet last year. As much as I would love to see them suffer for hurting a boy that is nothing but kind and brave I have to put Harry's well-being first," Sirius told Remus grimly.

Remus merely nodded his head, proud of the responsible parent Sirius was becoming. Dumbledore also nodded his approval.

"Am I correct in saying that you do not wish to press charges?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I can't say for certain until I talk to Harry, it is his decision to make. I will advise him against it though. I believe it would be in his best interest to never have to see those people again," Sirius answered.

Dumbledore once again inclined his head to express in approval and then moved on to other matters.

"Now then, we must address the matter of your return, Sirius, as well as the matter of Harry's abuse in regards to whom you wish to be told of both occurrences," Albus informed them.

Sirius pondered the thought for a moment before answering the headmaster.

"I am sure the Minister has not been keeping my return to himself and for that I matter I don't really mind. I'm free now so anyone who cares to know may be informed of my return. As for Harry I believe it best to limit the number of people who know; if there is one thing Harry hates it's pity," Sirius replied.

Remus agreed and added his opinion, "I believe we should inform Molly and Arthur. They consider Harry to be one of their own and they will of course want to know what happened."

Sirius grudgingly agreed. Sirius had nothing against Molly Weasley and was eternally grateful to her for everything that she had done for Harry, but the two of them were prone to butt heads where Harry was concerned. Sirius deeply loved Harry and wanted what was best for him, but he understood that the boy was very mature for his age and needed to be treated with respect and responsibility. Molly felt that she knew better than Sirius what Harry needed and insisted on coddling him. They never could seem to agree on what was right for Harry. Sirius also knew that the Weasleys had a right to be told and he had no intention of keeping it from them, but if Molly tried to interfere with his plans for Harry he would stop her.

"If I may, I think it would be wise to inform Minerva as well. It would be good for Harry to have a professor aware of what occurred this summer. It would give him someone other than myself and Madam Pomfrey to go to during the school year if anything should arise he wishes to talk about," Dumbledore added.

"Well I suppose that settles it then. We will inform the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall as soon as possible. I think it best if we leave telling Ron and Hermione to Harry himself when he feels ready," Sirius concluded looking at the other two for signs of approval which he quickly received.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey entered the room. Sirius turned towards her anxiously, an inquiry about Harry on his lips, but she cut him off before he could even ask.

"Mr. Potter will be fine physically and he is doing far better than I expected psychologically. There are of course some residual fears and instinctive defense mechanisms that he will work through with time and care. As far as his physical state is concerned I have been able to heal almost all of his injuries. There are some bruises and minor scrapes that will clear up in a few days and I expect he will be quite stiff and achy for the better part of the next week. The biggest health concern I have now is his weight. He is severely underweight and it is imperative we get him back up to a normal weight soon. I will leave you some nutrition potions to help, but feeding him multiple small meals throughout the day should help too. I will also leave you enough Dreamless Sleep potions for two nights, don't give them to him unless he needs them," Madam Pomfrey informed them all.

Sirius and Remus both sighed in relief—their boy was going to be okay. The subject of Harry's injuries brought Sirius's earlier anger to the forefront of his mind.

"Albus, I agree with your assessment of the Dursley situation but give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut Kreacher's head off like his relatives before him and be done with it," Sirius demanded.

Dumbledore sighed, Madam Pomfrey looked startled, and Remus looked as if he was stuck between frowning in disapproval and nodding in fervent agreement.

"My dear boy, while it is understandable that you are angry—"

"Understandable? I should say so. He could have killed Harry. He was trying to! I won't put Harry at risk; Harry is the most important thing to me", Sirius burst in.

"Understandably so, however I don't think the boy would take it well if you were to take a life on his behalf, even the life of someone that tried to kill him," Albus continued calmly, unfazed by Sirius's outburst.

Sirius slumped a bit at the headmaster's words. He knew Albus was right; Harry would not care to be the reason behind Kreacher's death.

"What are we to do then? I understand why he can't be set free, but surely you cannot think it wise to allow him to stay here with Harry?" Remus inquired.

"I would suggest that Sirius send him to Hogwarts. He can be given explicit instructions for how he is to behave and I can have the other elves keep an eye on him," Albus answered promptly.

Sirius nodded in agreement and summoned Kreacher with a snarl. Kreacher appeared with a crack and shot Sirius a look full of loathing. Before Kreacher could speak Sirius opened his mouth to issue orders.

"Kreacher you are to go live and work at Hogwarts School under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore. You are not to harm in any way any student, faculty member, pets, or belongings. You are to only perform tasks that are expressly approved by the other house elves and you are to have no contact in any way with Harry Potter. Furthermore you are to make no derogatory remarks towards anyone, in conversation or to yourself. You will have no contact with nor will you follow orders from Bellatrix, Narcissa, or Draco. Is all of that clear?" Sirius asked in a frigid tone.

"Master is thinking of everything. Kreacher must go. Kreacher must behave," Kreacher responded coldly before bowing and disappearing.

Remus and Sirius both gave a sigh of relief that the creature was now away from their boy and could not cause him further harm.

"Well that takes care of that. Now I believe we must address when we wish to inform the Weasleys and Minerva about Harry's abuse and when we think Harry will be ready to talk," Albus spoke up.

Remus and Sirius both looked to Madam Pomfrey to answer the latter question.

"He is awake now and I think it best to talk to him right away. The longer it has to fester in his mind the worse it will be. I must get back to the school, but floo or send a patronus if you need anything," she replied setting a few potion bottles on the table.

Remus and Sirius nodded. Sirius stood up and embraced the startled mediwitch.

"Thank you. You saved him and it means more to me than you can know," Sirius whispered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and with suspiciously bright eyes made her way through the fireplace back to Hogwarts.

The three men made their way up the stairs to the guest room that Harry was staying in. They found the boy lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling okay?" Sirius asked sitting beside the teen on the bed and running a hand through his messy hair.

Harry smiled at the touch and nodded at his godfather. When he saw Dumbledore in the doorway he stiffened and paled. Remus noticed his reaction and sat on his other side and gripped his hand.

"It's okay Cub. You have to tell us about what happened; we have to know what you went through. Everything will be okay. We're right here and you're safe," Remus soothed.

Harry nodded. He seemed unsure of how to begin.

"When did the abuse begin Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

The question seemed to be all the start Harry needed. He told them all about how his aunt, uncle, and cousin had abused him verbally for his whole life. His cousin had beaten him from an early age, but his uncle's violent abuse had only begun that summer. He had whipped Harry with belts, beaten him with fists, and starved him far past the usual limits of Vernon's cruelty. Harry's voice shook and whenever he seemed as if he couldn't continue a run of Sirius's fingers through his hair or a squeeze of Remus's hand helped him go on. When he had finished telling them about the last night he spent at his aunt and uncle's home he leaned his face into Sirius's chest and cried. Sirius held him and Remus rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I must ask if you know why your uncle only turned violent this summer. He had been warned by the Order had he not?" Dumbledore inquired seriously.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke, "He did it because Sirius was dead. He knew that while Sirius was alive he would protect me, but once he was gone he figured it would be safe. They couldn't imagine that one person would care about a freak like me, much less more than one. My nightmares were also worse this summer. I dreamt of Sirius dying almost every night and woke up screaming. Uncle Vernon doesn't like to be disturbed."

Sirius and Remus were both horrified and hugged the boy tightly. They whispered sweet promises of safety and love and Harry soon calmed down. Dumbledore surveyed the scene with a tender yet grave expression.

"Harry, do you want to press charges against them in muggle court?" Remus asked the boy gently.

"No! They'll make me tell them about it! What if they think I'm a freak too? What if they think I deserved it?" Harry cried panicking.

"Harry calm down, it's okay. You don't have to do it. We think it would be best for you just to focus on moving on. We just wanted to make sure that was how you felt," Sirius soothed, rubbing the boy's back.

"Y-you won't be d-disappointed if I don't?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Never, you could never disappoint me. I am so proud of you for being strong enough to tell us what happened. I know Moony feels the same," Sirius assured the boy. Remus nodded and squeezed Harry's hand.

"I must apologize to you Harry. Had I known that this is how you would be treated I would never have sent you to the Dursley's home. The blood protection was not worth the treatment you received and I can only hope you will forgive me my dear boy," Dumbledore told Harry, his eyes shining.

"Of course sir, you couldn't know. I kept it to myself and there was no reason to expect my family to hate me," Harry answered.

His matter-of-fact tone made Sirius wince. He talked so casually about his treatment that it made Sirius marvel over the boy's strength.

"We promise you Harry, you will never feel that hate again. Moony and I love you and we always will. We are a family," Sirius said pulling his godson and Remus into a group hug.

Dumbledore smiled at the small family and left. Determining when to tell the others could wait for tomorrow. For now the small family deserved time to simply enjoy the fact that they were together.

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying things so far. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I have a few questions I want to pose to you.

Firstly, how do all of you feel about Sirius having a relationship? As of right now I am thinking that he is going to remain single and focus on Harry. Possible references to him having a girlfriend that died in the first war that he never got over, however if everyone wants to see him in a relationship I could try and write that in.

Remus and Tonks will be together in this story.

Secondly, I know that my chapters are relatively short (this is the longest so far, yay!). I could continue as I have been and update frequently, or I could try and write much longer chapters but they will be less frequent. What is your guys' preference?

Finally I would like to apologize for my grievous misspelling of Madam (no "e") Pomfrey's name in the first chapters. I will be going back and fixing it as soon as I have a free moment.

As always you guys are awesome! Love you!

P.S. I am sorry for some of the puns (e.g. Kreacher the creature and the trials of a court case), they were unintentional. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Spreading the Word

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters and storyline and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. She is just kind enough to let us borrow them!**

_Grimmauld Place_

Remus Lupin awoke stiff-necked to the slanting rays of the setting sun streaming in the windows of the guest bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Glancing at his watch he realized it was just over an hour since he and Sirius had accompanied the Headmaster to Harry's room and listened to the boy tell the tale of his abuse. Remus turned his gaze on the two people asleep on the bed beside him. Sirius lay at an awkward angle with both his arms wrapped around his godson whose head rested on his chest. Remus smiled softly at the sight. _My family_, he thought to himself as he carefully got out of the bed.

Remus made his way down to the kitchen to fix something for dinner. Madam Pomfrey had expressed her concern over Harry's weight and the way his ribs clearly showed through his skin gave Remus pause as well. He quickly set about making a filling meal of steak and potatoes that he hoped the boy would enjoy. He also fixed Harry a glass of pumpkin juice and poured some of the nutrient potion Madam Pomfrey had left into it. When he had finished everything he fixed a plate for each of them and placed everything on three trays which he levitated up the stairs in front of him.

When he reached the room where Sirius and Harry slept, he slowly pushed the door open and set the trays to rest on the top of the dresser. He went to Sirius's side of the bed and gently poked the sleeping man. Getting no response Remus resorted to harsher measures and finally, with a sharp pinch, the animagus startled awake and glared at his friend.

"I've brought dinner. Harry needs eat and we could all do with a good meal," Remus said softly, gesturing to the food.

Sirius nodded and gently shook his godson's shoulder. Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked blearily up at Sirius and Remus.

"Hey kiddo, Remus has brought us up some dinner, ready to eat?" Sirius inquired smilingly.

Harry nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed next to Sirius. Remus settled himself in the arm chair next to the bed and levitated the trays on their respective laps. Harry dug into his food with great enthusiasm, causing both of his guardians to smile indulgently at the boy.

"What?" Harry demanded. "It's good. Aunt Petunia's cooking, what little I had of it anyway, was bloody awful," he continued defensively.

"Just happy to have you here and healthy Cub," Remus answered with a smile.

Harry returned his attention to his plate and they finished their dinner in silence. When they were all done Remus banished the dishes to the kitchen and sat down to talk seriously with Harry.

"Harry, one of the things Dumbledore, Sirius, and I discussed earlier was who else should be told about what happened—"

"No one else needs to know! Please Remus, Sirius, don't tell anyone," Harry interrupted pleadingly.

"Harry it is nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius said consolingly.

"They'll look at me differently. I don't want anyone's pity," Harry stubbornly persisted.

"Harry, there are only a few people we think should know. Please hear us out before you completely dismiss the idea," Remus said gently.

Harry looked at the pleading expressions on Remus and Sirius's faces and reluctantly nodded his head. He relaxed back against his pillows and waited for one of them to begin.

"Albus suggested, and we agree, that Minerva McGonagall be told. She is your head of house and a resource for you to have at Hogwarts outside of Albus and Poppy," Sirius stated, looking to Harry to judge his reaction.

Harry slowly nodded his head. He supposed that having McGonagall know would not be so bad. She was certainly not the type of woman to coddle him and he could count on her not to treat him out of the ordinary in front of other students.

"That would be okay, as long as I don't have to tell her," Harry said to his godfather.

Sirius nodded his head. "We will have Albus inform her," he assured Harry.

"We also feel we should inform Molly and Arthur," Remus said.

An expression of horror stole over Harry's face. Mrs. Weasley was one to coddle at the best of times and Harry shuddered to think of what she would do if she found out what his uncle had done. Harry felt faint just imagining the expression on Molly Weasley's face when she found out he had been starved.

"Harry they consider you apart of the family. It would be cruel of us to keep something like this from them," Remus said, trying to alleviate Harry's worry.

"Kiddo, look at me," Sirius commanded pulling Harry's chin around so that grey eyes met green. "I will not let her do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I won't let her baby you and if anything she does makes you uncomfortable you can tell me and I will make it stop. I know she does it out of love, and you do too, but that doesn't change the fact that you grew up without any affection and Molly's can be smothering to you. She may not like that but too bad. You are my son and I am going to do whatever it takes to make you happy," Sirius said running a comforting hand through Harry's hair.

Harry's mouth was slightly agape as he stared at Sirius.

"Do you mean that? Do you really consider me your son?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

He could vaguely recall Sirius mentioning thinking of him as a son when he had first woken up, but his mind had been preoccupied by the fact that the words were coming from his recently deceased godfather. Now the words rang clearly in his ears and he could hardly believe them. He knew Sirius cared, but to care so much as to consider Harry a son? Harry could scarcely believe it.

Sirius's eyes softened with love and he smiled warmly at the boy.

"With all my heart kiddo. You're mine, you're Lily and James' first, but for right now and for as long as I am alive you are my son and I love you with all my heart," Sirius promised.

Harry flung himself into his godfather's arms and squeezed the man with as much force as he could muster. Sirius laughed softly and placed a kiss on Harry's messy mop of hair.

"You're Moony's too you know. The wolf considers you a cub and Remus doesn't feel any differently. He will always be an uncle to you," Sirius whispered softly to the boy, but still loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Really?" Harry asked softly leaning around Sirius to see Remus's face.

"Of course Cub, don't doubt it for a second," Remus replied with a smile.

A huge smile split Harry's face as he realized that this newfound family was not going to disappear. He wasn't just here for a few weeks before he went back to school. This wasn't like staying with Ron's family for the summer. This was his family and they were going to keep him—forever.

"Does this mean you will let us tell Molly and Arthur?" Sirius inquired in a teasing voice.

"Only if you promise to keep her from smothering me, crying all over me, or treating me like I'm four," Harry answered cheekily.

Both Marauders grinned at the boy and Remus softly tousled the already messy hair.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"What about them?" Harry responded quickly.

"Harry they're your best friends. Do you really think you can keep this from them? What if you have nightmares about it at school?" Sirius asked sincerely.

Harry hung his head for a moment, biting his lip. When he answered his words were whispered to his lap rather than Sirius's face.

"What if they treat me different? What if they think I am weak for not being able to fight it?"

Sirius placed his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Is that what you're afraid of Pup? Is that why you don't want to tell anyone?"

Harry reluctantly nodded his head and looked up at Sirius and Remus. They could see how sincere his fear was, it was shining in his bright emerald eyes.

"No one will think you are weak Harry. If anything your friends are going to see you as stronger, like we do. Stronger for being able to withstand everything you have in that house and still remain the gentle, kind, loving boy you are. They might look at you differently, but I promise you no one will look at you with pity or disgust," Sirius assured him. Remus nodded in agreement.

"What about Snape?" Harry asked tauntingly, wanting to break the seriousness of the moment.

"Well Cub, he looked at you with disgust before and I don't think that is likely to change. He is so determined to see you as your father that he can't see how very like your mother, whom he cared for, you are," Remus answered with a smile.

Harry was slightly startled by Remus's revelation about Snape and his mother, but he was certainly not shocked by the reference to Snape thinking he was like his father. That had been made clear by the professor many times over the years. Remus's answer had been more serious that Harry expected and the heaviness of the mood was not quite broken.

"He is also a greasy git that isn't fit to lick your shoe," Sirius answered scathingly.

Harry laughed lightly, though Remus looked somewhat disapproving of Sirius criticizing one of Harry's professors in front of him. The mood relaxed somewhat and Harry sat back to consider the topic of his two best friends.

"I don't think I am ready to explain it to Hermione and Ron yet," he said softly.

Remus and Sirius both nodded their understanding.

"They do deserve to know though. I would be really upset if I found out something like this happened to one of them and they kept it from me. Do you think you could explain it to them when you tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry continued.

"Of course kiddo, we'll do whatever you need us to," Sirius responded with a grin.

Harry sighed in relief that things had been decided. Now that he had eaten and talked to his guardians his eyelids were once more beginning to droop. Remus and Sirius both noticed and smiled.

"Get some sleep Cub, we'll be downstairs if you need us," Remus said pulling Harry's blankets up to his chest.

Sirius brushed a hand through Harry's hair and whispered his love before following Remus out of the room. Harry fell asleep content and loved.

* * *

Sirius and Remus went downstairs to the living room and started a fire.

"It's only seven in the evening. Perhaps we should tell them tonight. Harry has already gone to sleep so they couldn't see him tonight. It would give them some time to process what we tell them before they face him. We can warn them not to show him pity," Sirius stated.

"I think it would be for the best. I know Hermione is staying at the Burrow right now so we would only have to floo and ask if the four of them could come through for a chat," Remus agreed.

"Do you think they know that I am back? In case they don't I think you had better floo. I'm going to go put a one-way silencer on Harry's room so that we can hear him but we won't wake him if things get heated," Sirius said.

Sirius headed for the stairs he had just come down and Remus went into the kitchen.

* * *

Remus threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames and stuck his head in and cried "The Burrow". Seconds later he found himself staring into the Weasley kitchen where Molly and Arthur were having a cup of tea.

"Remus, is everything alright?" Molly inquired immediately.

"Yes Molly, everything is fine now. I was hoping that you and Arthur and Ron and Hermione may be able to come through for a talk. There is something I really need to discuss with you," Remus said.

Molly and Arthur quickly agreed and went to round up Ron and Hermione and promised they would be through as soon as they made certain the twins would not leave Ginny in the house alone.

Remus stepped back and waited. Seconds later the fire flared green and Remus looked up expecting the Weasleys and Hermione, instead he found himself face-to-face with Tonks.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing here?" Remus asked in surprise.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, do not call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks or if you really can't manage that call me Dora. Secondly, I have been living here. I was here when you and Sirius got back from fetching Harry and I saw the state he was in. I wanted to stay but I've been on extra shifts at the Ministry. I'm just now getting off and I would like to know what's going on," she stated in a tone somewhere between hurt and annoyance.

Remus flushed red immediately. He hadn't forgotten about her staying at Grimmauld Place with him. He couldn't forget how kind and sweet she had been to him in the month since Sirius died. She had forced him to eat and to sleep as much as he could. She had forced him to keep living. He of course remembered her role in helping to save Harry. It was she who summoned Madam Pomfrey. He felt immediate guilt when he realized he hadn't really noticed her absence since Harry arrived.

Tonks seemed to see his emotions play out across his face and her own features softened.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you must have had a lot on your mind the past few days. Sirius is back and you've got Harry here to stay. Add Harry's injuries into that and it is understandable how you would forget about your clumsy roommate," she said kindly.

"You're not just a clumsy roommate," Remus whispered.

There was something deep behind his eyes, but before he could continue his comments the fire turned green again and Hermione Granger stepped out. She was quickly followed by the three members of the Weasley family that Remus was expecting.

"Remus dear, you said you needed to talk, I do hope everything is okay," Molly fretted coming over and seemingly examining the werewolf for harm.

"Everything is going to be just fine Molly. The first thing I need to share with you is that Sirius is alive. He returned from the veil two days ago," Remus stated clearly. He figured it was best to address this issue immediately.

There were gasps of disbelief from all but Tonks, who of course knew Sirius was back already being that it was her office in the Ministry he had visited the night he returned.

"Really?" Hermione finally asked just to break the tense silence.

"Really," Sirius confirmed from his spot leaning against the doorframe.

The others in the room all crowded around him, hugging him or shaking his hand, and exclaiming over how good it was to see him. They all wanted to know how he was back.

"I think Dumbledore is planning on having me address that in detail at the next Order meeting. For now let's just say I am bloody well glad I am an animagus because it means I'm back," Sirius responded with a laugh.

"Does Harry know?" Ron inquired once things had calmed down a bit.

Ron knew that his best friend had been beating himself up about Sirius's death and would be overjoyed to have the man back. _Harry deserves his after all the bad things that have happened to him._

"He knows. The first thing I did when I was back two mornings ago was get custody of Harry with Albus's help. Remus and I collected him from the Dursley's that same day," Sirius answered.

"He's here then? Brilliant, I've been waiting to see him," Ron exclaimed.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance that did not go unnoticed by the Weasley parents before Remus turned to address them all.

"It is because of Harry that I called you here. You won't be able to see him tonight because he has already gone to sleep. Please come into the living room and Sirius and I will explain everything."

The group grew much more sedated and Molly nervously clutched Arthur's hand as they followed Sirius and Remus into the living room and got settled.

"There is no gentle or kind way to say this so I will simply be blunt. Harry has been severely abused by his relatives," Sirius grimly informed the room.

They all gasped or cried out and looked vaguely ill. Tears formed in Molly and Hermione's eyes. Ron looked as if he had been punched in the gut. Arthur simply looked shocked and Tonks, who had guessed as much after seeing the boy, looked downright pissed.

"H-how badly was he hurt?" Hermione finally asked in a quavering voice.

"He was whipped with a leather belt, beaten with fists, and starved. This all occurred this summer. In past years it has merely been verbal abuse from his aunt and uncle and physical bullying from his cousin. Evidently they felt that Sirius's death made it safe for Harry's uncle to beat him this summer. When we went to collect him he had been brutally beaten and dumped outside under the hedge. Madam Pomfrey assures us that if we had been one day later we would have lost him," Remus replied in a pain filled voice.

Everyone looked grim at his words. Tonks longed to punish the muggles for hurting the boy she cared about. She could also see the pain their actions caused her cousin and Remus, whom she loved very much, and it only made her more upset.

"What is being done?" Tonks demanded.

"Harry has been healed and apart from needing more rest, to gain weight, and the love and support of his family, he has recovered. He will not be pressing charges in the muggle courts. There is too little documented evidence and Harry would have to testify. Even then there is the chance they would not believe him and that is the last thing Harry needs. Harry agrees with the decision not to press charges. He just wants to move on," Sirius said emphatically.

"That poor, poor child," Mrs. Weasley cried. She buried her face in Arthur's shoulder.

"There is one more thing that we need to address. Harry is coping with this and Remus and I are helping him. We are telling you because we know you consider Harry family. Harry had reservations about your being told, he does not want to be treated differently or pitied. That said, I have to insist that you don't coddle him or treat him any differntly than you normally would, at least as much as possible. The sooner Harry doesn't have to be reminded of this the easier things will be for him," Sirius continued firmly.

The others all nodded though Molly looked as if she wanted to protest. Before she could open her mouth Arthur silenced her.

"Molly dear, we love Harry, but Sirius is his godfather and his legal guardian. He is closest to the situation and he and Remus are doing what they feel is best for Harry. We have to respect their descision," Arthur whispered kindly to his wife.

Molly saw the truth of his words in the determined, protective, overwhelming love that shone in Sirius's grey eyes. She was so happy that Harry finally had that love in a parent that was all his own. She burst into tears again and flung herself on a very startled Sirius Black.

"Such a sweet man…love Harry so much...so good for him to finally have that," she sobbed as Sirius awkwardly patted her back.

Once Molly had calmed down Sirius and Remus filled the others in with more of the details about Harry and assured them that in a few days, maybe even the following day, Harry would welcome a visit. The Weasleys and Hermione left two hours after they had arrived with promises to floo the next afternoon and see if Harry was up for visitors. Molly promised to make treacle tart and send it over regardless.

When they had gone Sirius, Remus, and Tonks relaxed in front of the fire and chatted aimlessly about things. They were just getting ready to go up to bed when they heard a loud scream ecchoe down the stairs from Harry's room.

A.N.

Well here it is, another chapter up. In this chapter we can see that Remus's inclusion in Harry and Sirius's family is already making it easier for him to accept Tonks' affections.

I am definitely going to continue to do my best to lengthen my chapters.

I have also come to a decision on my Sirius's relationship question. Sirius will not be dating anyone. He has Harry in his life and that is all he really needs. That said, he will certainly be using his charm to flirt with a number of the ladies. ;)

As always thank you to all of you wonderful people that read and review and my story to your Favorites/Alert lists. It makes me feel good to know someone is actually reading what I write.

I was able to get his up quickly because I am sick. That said I will be reviewing it again in a few days time to make sure my sick brain didn't make any extreme errors.

In Chapter 9 we will get to see how Harry reacts to seeing his friends and how the Order reacts to Sirius's return (including details on exactly how he returned which up to this point have been extremely vague and sadly lacking, sorry!) and of course find out what the screaming was all about.

Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine (no matter how much I wish it was)!**

_Grimmauld Place_

Sirius bolted for the stairs. Remus and Tonks were close at his heels. They raced into Harry's room with wands drawn, frantically looking for the source of Harry's distress. Harry gave another shout and thrashed in his sleep.

"Nightmare," Sirius muttered as he dropped his wand on the bedside table and gathered Harry into his arms.

"Come on Harry. Wake up, it's okay. It's just a dream. You're safe," Sirius murmured soothingly, gently shaking the boy's arm.

Harry's eyes snapped open. They were full of fear and pain. He looked wildly around the room and upon spotting the people he thought of as family he relaxed and buried his face in Sirius's shoulder. Sirius rubbed gentle circles on his back and Remus conjured him a glass of water. Harry sipped the water with shaking hands.

"Want to tell us about it?" Sirius asked gently.

Harry shook his head, and then paused for a moment before nodding.

"I-I was back in my c-c-cupboard at the Dursley's and Uncle Vernon was yelling about how you had g-g-given me back because you didn't w-want me after you realized what a burden I was," Harry said shakily.

"Then the two of you were there and you said that you couldn't want me because it was my fault my parents were dead and my fault that Sirius died," Harry continued in a choked whisper.

"Oh Harry, we would never say that. We could never think that. None of that was your fault and we will certainly never give you back. You're here for the long haul kiddo," Sirius whispered soothingly.

"What if you die again? They won't let Remus take me because of his lycanthropy," Harry asked worriedly.

The two men exchanged glances, but before they could answer Tonks stepped in from her place by the door.

"Maybe not, but I think they would give you to an Auror. If that Auror just happened to be living with a werewolf then so be it," she said with a smile as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Sirius, Remus and Harry all stared at her while open mouths.

"What? I care about Harry too. Sirius is family and Remus you're as good as, which makes Harry a part of my family too. I would never let him go back to those horrible muggles," Tonks stated looking somewhat offended by their disbelief.

"Well there you have it Cub, no chance of you being sent back," Remus said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled as he felt warmth spread through his chest. He really did have a family.

Sirius tucked him back under the blankets, normally Harry would have protested, being that he was almost sixteen, but tonight he was content to let his family take care of him.

"Do you want some Dreamless Sleep potion? Poppy left some just in case," Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head, his eyelids already beginning to droop. Sirius sat by his side for a few more minutes watching his breathing level out into the steady rhythm of sleep. He brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes and dropped a kiss on the scarred forehead before following Remus and Tonks out of the room.

* * *

_The Burrow_

"Ron, Ron wake up! Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hissed in a harsh whisper shaking Ron's shoulder roughly.

"Wuzzgoinon," Ron gasped sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"How can you be asleep at a time like this? After what we just found out happened to Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in an angry voice.

Ron's annoyed expression changed to one of sober concern and he pushed himself back against the wall as Hermione sat on the end of his bed.

"Why do you think he never said anything?" Ron finally asked.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I've been lying awake thinking about it and I just don't understand. I mean I know Harry likes to keep things to himself, but this kind of abuse? He had to know that we would have helped him."

"Well maybe he didn't think there was anything we could do. After all, whenever we wanted him to come for the summer we had to get it past Dumbledore first. Dumbledore had to know something was going on in that house. He knew Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I guess Harry must have figured since we couldn't do anything he wouldn't worry us with it," Ron answered.

"I suppose so, he certainly can be stubborn," Hermione mused.

"We just have to do like Remus and Sirius said and treat him the same way we always have," said Ron.

"We can't just ignore it," Hermione persisted stubbornly.

"Well we can touch on it briefly and then move on. He doesn't want to talk about Hermione. You can't force him," Ron said exasperatedly.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione sighed.

Hermione stood up off the bed and adjusted her nightgown and bathrobe.

"We best get back to sleep. It's too late to be chatting," Hermione said leaving the room.

"Then why in the bloody hell did you come up here in the first place," Ron muttered under his breath as he pulled his blankets up.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Harry awoke in a cold sweat from his nightmare of Uncle Vernon beating him and leaving him under the hedge. In his dream, unlike in reality, Sirius and Remus had been unable to find him and he had just laid there unable to make a sound. He rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the clock, six in the morning. Harry knew he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep so he got out of bed and went down the hall to the bathroom.

His messy black hair and bright emerald eyes stared back at him from his thin face in the mirror. There was a slight shadow from his uncle's bruise but other than that his face bore no signs of the abuse it had taken that summer. Harry turned on the shower and finally got the shower he had been trying to take when Kreacher had attacked him yesterday. He toweled his hair and pulled on a pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt he had found in the closet of the room he slept in.

When Harry made his way down the stairs the kitchen was empty and there were no sign of life from the house's other inhabitants. Harry set about making a pot of tea and breakfast. He was just scooping the eggs into a bowl and the sausages onto a plate when a bleary eyed Tonks made her way into the kitchen. Her expression brightened considerably when she saw the tea, eggs, sausages, toast, juice, and fruit that Harry had laid out on the table.

"I didn't know you could cook," Tonks said taking a seat at the table.

Harry shrugged, "I always made breakfast at the Dursley's. Not that I'm complaining, Aunt Petunia's eggs were either rubbery or liquid."

Tonks sobered at the mention of the Dursleys but smiled when she took a bite of her eggs.

"Well your eggs are perfect. You don't have to cook around here you know, we usually make Remus do that," Tonks said with a wink.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't mind. I like cooking and this way I make sure I like whatever we're having," Harry said with a wink of his own.

They were both still chuckling when Remus came in a few moments later.

"This looks wonderful, who made breakfast?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Harry, I wasn't kidding when I told you it would be a health risk to let me near the kitchen," Tonks said with a smile.

Remus smiled back and helped himself to the food on the table. The three of them had finished their breakfast and were just cleaning the table when Sirius wandered in.

"No breakfast for me?" he inquired with a pout.

Remus laughed and waved his wand toward the counter where he had placed a warming charm on the remains of the breakfast until Sirius awoke.

"You have your godson to thank for that. His breakfast is heavenly," Tonks said ruffling Harry's hair as she made her way out of the kitchen and back towards her room.

"So we talked to the Weasleys and Hermione last night," Sirius said eyeing Harry carefully as he started eating his breakfast.

"What did they say?" the boy asked nervously, turning to face his godfather and Remus.

"They're all glad that you're safe Cub. They understand that you want to move past this too. I don't think you need to worry about Molly crying all over you either. She got most of that out of her system last night when she sobbed all over your godfather," Remus said with a chuckle.

Sirius pulled a face at Remus but smiled when Harry's laugh rang through the kitchen. Remus also smiled at the sound. All three turned as there was a flash of fire and a scroll was left on the counter. Remus picked up the scroll and read it.

"There's to be an Order meeting here tonight," Remus informed Harry and Sirius.

No sooner had the word left his mouth than Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fire.

"Good morning Molly, what can we do for you?" Remus asked pleasantly.

"We were wondering if Harry would be up for some company tonight during the Order meeting. Ron and Hermione would love to see him," she answered hopefully.

Remus smiled, he knew that Molly would love to see the boy as well. Remus turned toward Sirius to see his response and found Sirius turned towards his godson waiting to hear what the boy had to say. Harry thought for a moment before cautiously nodding his head. Sirius smiled and nodded his approval to Remus.

"We'd love to have them Molly. They can keep Harry busy upstairs so he isn't bored," Remus told the very pleased woman.

"Wonderful. Oh and before I forget, here's the treacle tart I promised you boys last night," Mrs. Weasley said pushing a covered dish through the fire. With that she disappeared back to her family.

"Well if your friends are coming over tonight we best get you settled in your new room," Sirius said turning to his godson.

"New room?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I'm certainly not leaving you to sleep in a guest room. You're family, and I thought you might like to have my brother Regulus's old room. It's just across the hall from mine and just down from Moony's," Sirius answered.

"That would be nice," Harry answered with a tentative smile.

"Excellent, I've fixed it up for you but we can change it if you don't like it," Sirius answered with a smile as he ushered Harry out of the room.

They climbed the stairs and made their way past the door with Remus's name on it and down the hall to the one across from Sirius's room. The plaque on the door had Harry's name on it and when Sirius opened the door Harry was immediately overwhelmed by red and gold.

The room was meant to be reminiscent of the Gryffindor tower and as such the walls were hung with banners and pennants in Gryffindor colors. The bedspread was red with a gold lion and there was a thick red carpet on the floor. What Harry loved most about the room however, were the photographs. There was a picture of James and Lily on their wedding day, a picture of James and a very pregnant Lily, a photo of James and Lily holding Harry after he was born and a photo of James and Lily and a laughing baby Harry taken just a few weeks before they were killed. The photos made Harry tear up a little. There were also photos of Harry with Sirius and Remus. There was a photo of Sirius sleeping with baby Harry curled up on his chest and a photo of Remus holding baby Harry and pointing out stars in the night sky. Then there was a photo of the three of them taken last Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked nervously.

"It's perfect," Harry said with a smile. "Thank you."

"It's nothing kiddo, there's some clothes that should actually fit you in the closet and drawers. Just let me know what else you need and I'll take care of it," Sirius said with a smile.

Remus and Sirius left Harry to explore his new room in peace.

* * *

Later that evening the kitchen was full of members of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was waiting in the sitting room until Dumbledore made his announcement. He didn't have long to wait. As soon as everyone was seated Dumbledore rose.

"I have wonderful news to share with all of you tonight—Sirius has returned to us from beyond the veil. Before you ask I am certain it is him as he came to Miss Tonks in his animagus form and an animagus form cannot be duplicated," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

The reactions around the table ranged from shock to joy to, in Snape's case, horror. Severus quickly schooled his features back into their usual sneer.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt that voiced what was on all of their minds.

"How did he come back?"

"I think I will leave that to him to explain. Sirius my dear boy, if you would join us please," Albus called.

Sirius entered the room and was met with hugs and handshakes and, in Snape's case, a particularly hateful glare.

"Sirius if you would please explain how you came back," Dumbledore asked kindly.

Sirius cleared his throat and began speaking.

"The veil takes you to a sort of gateway place if you will. Humans cannot cross back through the veil so they may either stay suspended in the gateway place or pass on through a different veil into the realm of death. I stayed in the gateway place for about a month trying to find a way to get back out. After a month I was beginning to lose hope and the thought of never seeing Harry again was making me rather depressed. I changed into my animagus form because my emotions are easier to deal with in that state. I figured it couldn't hurt to try the veil one more time. Imagine my surprise when I tumbled out into the Department of Mysteries. As near as I figure the veil was not meant to hold animals. When I found myself in the Ministry I made my way upstairs and tried the Auror offices to see if Tonks or Kingsley was on the nightshift. Luckily for me Tonks was and she brought me back here," Sirius said.

There was a stunned silence following the pronouncement. Everyone was trying to take in what they had just heard.

"Well Black you have found yet another rule to break. If anyone could defy the laws of death it would certainly be a convict like you. Now Potter will have your insufferable presence to add to the already overinflated ego he has inherited from his father," Snape sneered at Sirius.

Sirius flushed dark red and whipped out his wand.

"You can insult me all you like Snivellus, but leave Harry out of it! He has never done anything to you," Sirius spat.

"I'm sure that you find nothing wrong with his pompous superiority complex but not all of us are so inclined to indulge him," Snape replied.

Sirius lunged for him and Snape whipped out his own wand. With a loud bang both of them found themselves falling flat on their backs.

"That is enough. Behaving like children! You are both adults, act like it," Minerva shouted. Sirius and Snape both got to their feet and did their utmost to ignore each other as neither wanted to incur the wrath of their former professor.

The rest of the meeting passed relatively quickly and without incident. When it was over most of the Order left until it was only the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius and Tonks left in the kitchen.

"We'll go up and fetch the kids and send them down here. I'm sure you'll want to see Harry before you go," Sirius said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded eagerly and Sirius and Remus left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. They paused when they reached Harry's partially open door, reluctant to interrupt the friends. Their conversation floated out through the crack in the door.

"Well what do you reckon mate, should we introduce your uncle to Umbridge? Maybe she can slice up his hand too," Ron asked.

Remus and Sirius were relieved to hear Harry and Hermione's laughter.

"We can take him on for you mate, after all we did take out a mountain troll first year," Ron continued.

"Not to mention Harry took out the basilisk second year," Hermione added.

"Voldemort both years as well," Ron said.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot that you care," Harry answered.

There was shuffling sounds to indicate the three friends were hugging.

Remus and Sirius however were staring at each other in horror.

"Mountain troll," Remus gasped.

"Basilisk," Sirius croaked.

"Voldemort," they whispered together.

They burst into the room.

"Harry James we are going to have a talk about your first two years at Hogwarts tomorrow," Sirius said sternly.

Harry paled a bit, but nodded anyway.

"You're not in trouble," Sirius added as an afterthought.

Harry perked up considerably and Remus ushered them all downstairs to say goodnight to the Weasleys and share some of Mrs. Weasley's treacle tart.

* * *

Later that night when everyone had been in bed for several hours Sirius was still awake in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about how close Harry must have come to dying in his first few years at Hogwarts.

Sirius got up and quietly made his way across the hall to his godson's room. He softly crept up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry was frowning slightly in his sleep and Sirius slowly began to run his fingers through the boy's hair. The frown lines gradually relaxed into the peace of sleep.

Sirius settled himself in the armchair in the corner and pulled an extra blanket over his legs. Tomorrow Harry would tell them about his adventures and Sirius would deal with it then. Until then he would content himself with sitting there and watching his precious godson sleep. Sirius watched the boy's chest rise and fall and smiled at the fact that his boy was here and safe.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I want to thank Alec McDowell for the review that inspired the scene with Harry's friends and the next chapter in which Harry tells Remus and Sirius about his first two years (and Umbridge), thank you for your inspiration and suggestions. Sorry for anyone that is a fan of stories in which Snape is a nice guy. He is still a good guy, just not a nice one, especially where Sirius is concerned. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm entering finals week soon and I am going to try and update at least once before then and after that I am into summer so hopefully I will be able to update lots. Let me know what you guys thought! Love you!


	10. Chapter 10: The Past and the Future

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

_Grimmauld Place_

Harry blinked in the bright morning sunlight that filled his new bedroom. He rolled over onto his side and smiled at the photos of him with his parents and Remus and Sirius that graced the wall. His smile faded to a look of puzzlement when he saw his godfather sleeping in the armchair in the corner of the room. He couldn't remember having a nightmare the previous night but why else would his godfather have slept in the room with him?

Harry was feeling a bit anxious. He was thrilled that Sirius cared enough to comfort him when his nightmares plagued him, but he certainly didn't want the man to feel obligated to sleep in his armchair instead of his own warm bed. Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and climbed out of bed. For the first time in his life Harry dressed in muggle clothing that fit him well. Just as he was putting the pajamas he had removed in the hamper in the corner Sirius woke up.

"Morning kiddo," he yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Morning," Harry replied. "Did I have a nightmare last night? I don't remember it and you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to. I don't want to keep you from your sleep," Harry rushed out blushing a bit.

Sirius smiled at the boy and standing walked over to ruffle his already messy hair.

"No nightmares last night. I just couldn't sleep and it helps me to be near you and see that you're safe," Sirius smiled as he walked out of the room.

Harry felt a smile spread across his face as well. He had never had a parent, that he could remember anyway, and it pleased him to think that maybe this was just something parents did for their children.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the kitchen and found Remus and Tonks eating breakfast already. Harry helped himself to a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice and grabbed a few slices of bacon out of the pan.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked kindly as he joined them.

"Yeah, I thought I might have had a nightmare I didn't remember because Sirius was sleeping in my chair when I woke up, but he said he just wanted to make sure I was okay," Harry answered blushing a bit.

Remus and Tonks exchanged smiles and went back to their food.

"Morning everyone," Sirius said as he wandered in with wet hair from his shower.

Sirius fetched some breakfast for himself and joined the others at the table just as Tonks announced she was late for work and hurried through the floo.

The others finished their breakfast and as soon as the dishes had been washed Harry made to escape up the stairs to his room.

"Not so fast," Sirius said snagging the back of the boy's shirt.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked attempting, and failing miserably, to look innocent.

"I believe I told you we were going to talk about your first two years at Hogwarts this morning," Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Oh…right then," Harry said flushing a bit.

Sirius sighed and looked at Remus.

"You promise I won't be in trouble?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I promise, so does Moony," Sirius answered.

Remus nodded and motioned for them all to head up into the sitting room. When they arrived the two men took the armchairs and Harry sat across from them on the couch.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Harry asked evasively.

"We want to know the parts that you really don't want to tell us," Remus answered shrewdly.

"Kiddo we just need to know about that part of your life. Until last night I thought the graveyard was your first time facing Voldemort since you were a baby, and then I come to find out you have faced him every year you've been at school except for your third year. I don't want to hear about things that happened to you from someone else," Sirius explained.

Harry nodded his head and started out with the explanations. They already knew about his cupboard and the Dursley's refusal to tell him anything about magic so he glossed over those parts and started with how he first arrived on Platform 9 ¾ to go to Hogwarts.

"I had no idea how to get onto the Platform. I asked the station guard and he looked at me like I had two heads. I was ready to give up and just go back to the Dursley's when I heard someone mention muggles—a redheaded someone with five children and an owl," Harry said with a smile.

"Molly Weasley," Remus finished for him also smiling. He knew Harry and Ron's friendship went back to first year but it seemed it began at the very beginning.

Sirius also smiled. He was very grateful that Molly Weasley had been there for Harry when he couldn't be.

"Yes, I asked her how to get onto the Platform and she told me. The twins helped me get my trunk onto the train as well. Then they realized who I was. They didn't make too big a deal out of it though. Ron sat with me on the train and we got to be good friends. We were both sorted into Gryffindor and we both found Hermione to be exceedingly annoying," Harry continued.

"What? She's your best friend," Sirius yelped.

Harry flushed.

"Now she is. Back then she was a bit annoying. She was very upset when I was up in the air when I wasn't supposed to be during our first flying lesson. Madam Hooch had brought Neville to the Hospital Wing because he broke his wrist and when he fell he dropped his Remberall. Malfoy grabbed it and was flying around and I went up to get it back for Neville. He threw it and I dove and caught it a foot from the ground. McGonagall saw me and I thought I was done for, but she put me on the Quidditch team instead, youngest player in a century. Hermione was right upset when I got a broom to play on the team as well. She thought it was a reward for breaking the rules. And you should have seen her face when we stumbled across Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy guarding the Sorcerer's Stone after we ran from Filch when Malfoy set us up and didn't show up to the duel," Harry said, gasping for breath at the end of his rushed story.

"Three-headed dog? What duel?" Remus asked horrified that Harry seemed to have found more trouble in his first few months than James and Sirius had managed in their first year.

"Youngest player in a century, your dad would be so proud," Sirius said with tears in his eyes. He would never get over the injustice of James and Lily missing out on what an amazing boy their son had become.

"Padfoot! He's just told us he was dueling at night and that he found a three-headed dog guarding the elixir of eternal life in the school and you're hung up on Quidditch?" Remus yelled exasperatedly.

Sirius shrugged, "I was channeling James and you seem to be channeling Lily today Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew that Sirius considered Harry his son and once it hit him how much danger the boy had been in he would be panicked.

"Well anyway, the stone was being protected in the school it is a long and complicated story involving tricking things out of Hagrid and sneaking around the restricted section under my dad's old cloak once Dumbledore gave it to me—" Harry continued in a rush.

"Slow down Harry James. Start back with the flying lesson and tell us everything," Sirius said.

* * *

So Harry talked and talked and filled them in on his first year. They interrupted here and there when they felt the need to.

"So we became friends after that. You can't fight a mountain troll and not end up liking each other," Harry laughed. His laughter was cut short when he was engulfed in a pair of strong arms.

"You could have died! It could have thrown you into the wall and killed you," Sirius gasped as he crushed the boy to his chest.

Sirius was trembling. He knew that Harry's year must have been dangerous after what he had heard last night, but hearing his godson talk about leaping onto the back of a fully grown troll had been too much for him. Remus looked pale as well though he kept his seat in the chair. He figured one hysterical parent was enough for Harry.

"Well it didn't obviously. Try and remember that. I don't die because here I am," Harry said reassuringly while attempting to loosen Sirius's death grip on his ribs. They were fully healed but still a bit sore and the hug was not helping. Sirius seemed to get the message and let go.

Harry launched back into his story but was interrupted again when he talked about Snape and how Hermione was convinced he had been jinxing Harry's broom.

"THAT FOUL GIT! He won't get away with this! Thinks he can hurt my son just because he hated James! Just because James and I were cruel in school it doesn't give him the right! You could have fallen off and died!" Sirius bellowed furiously.

Harry was filled with warmth when Sirius called him his son, but was highly alarmed at the ire that shone from his godfather's eyes.

"Calm down Padfoot! I highly doubt Dumbledore would have kept the man at Hogwarts if he really had attempted to kill Harry," Remus said rationally and Harry nodded his head in fervent agreement.

"We found out we were wrong later. I will get to that," Harry said trying to calm his godfather down. The man had just been declared innocent of murder and Harry didn't fancy having him sent back to Azkaban for a crime he really did commit.

Harry continued speaking. He told about all of the discoveries he and his friends had made and about how they had gone through the trapdoor and tried to save the stone from Snape. Sirius made a funny choked noise in his throat when Harry spoke of the Devil's Snare wrapping around him and Ron, he paled when Harry talked of going on alone, and he crushed the boy to his chest when Harry told them of facing Voldemort and Quirrel and how Dumbledore had arrived just in time to save him.

"What was Dumbledore thinking? How could he have let this happen? You could have died! What then? I would never have even gotten to meet you grown up," Sirius said sounding close to tears.

Harry was very alarmed by his guardian's behavior. In the past few days Harry had seen Sirius cry more than he ever had before. Of course Harry himself had cried more than ever before as well. He supposed that in their defense it had been an emotional few days and this was the first time in a long time that either of them had had anything like a real family.

"Padfoot, if you don't calm down Harry won't tell us about his second year. It is terrifying to think we almost lost him and I understand that, but he is sitting right in front of us. All this happened in the past and we have to remain calm," Remus said reasonably. His inner wolf was growling right along with Sirius but he knew that they could do nothing about what had happened in the past and it would do no good for them to get upset.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. Harry eyed him worriedly, but quickly launched into an explanation of his second year. He managed to get through the summer and the Dobby incident, including his punishment, with no more interruption than Sirius's occasional growl. To Remus's horror, Sirius found Harry flying the car to Hogwarts hilarious, except for the crash landing in the Whomping Willow.

Both men paled when Harry told them about the voice only he could hear and were horrified by how involved Harry had been with the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle. The first interruption to his second year came when Harry told of Lockhart removing all of the bones in his arm.

"He what? Idiot, I will be giving him a piece of my mind," Sirius said angrily. He couldn't believe the incompetence of a man that had been entrusted with the education of children.

"He could probably use it," Harry said laughing as he pictured Lockhart from his visit to St. Mungo's last Christmas.

Remus and Sirius both looked at the boy blankly.

"Later in the story," Harry promised.

Harry was surprised when neither man had much to say about the school's belief that he was Slytherin's heir and said as much.

"Rita Skeeter," Remus said by way of explanation. "The things she discovered during the Triwizard Tournament were not pretty."

Harry winced at the memory of the vicious reporter and continued with his tale.

His mention of the Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest and his and Ron's near miss left him gasping for breath again. His tale of going to save Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets and Lockhart's attempted attack left Sirius shouting a string of expletives so colorful that even Remus who was familiar with Sirius's foul mouth was impressed. The real highlight in terms of emotional outburst came when Harry spoke of being bitten by the basilisk.

"You were bitten," Sirius squeaked out. He could scarcely believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Harry had been infected with one of the most deadly venoms in the world. _He's alive. He is sitting right in front of me, _Sirius thought to himself.

Sirius pulled Harry close to his side and the boy rested his head on his godfather's shoulder, more for the man's comfort than for his own.

Harry told the rest of his tale. Sirius laughed out loud when Harry spoke of how he had tricked Malfoy into freeing Dobby and smiled vindictively when he heard about Lockhart's fate. Harry was a bit hoarse when he finished his tale and he went to get up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Sirius grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled the boy back down and into his arms. Harry squeaked at the crushing grip he found himself in and Sirius loosened his arms a bit, but not enough for the boy to escape, not that he had any intentions of going anywhere.

"You could have died," Sirius said as he held the boy, his boy.

Harry simply rested his head on his godfather's shoulder and allowed the man to comfort himself with the fact that Harry was there and alive.

Remus smiled at the picture that the two made. He loved Harry. The wolf would always consider him a part of the pack and Remus would always consider him family, but they did not have the special bond that Harry and Sirius had.

_And whose fault is that?_ Remus asked himself.

He had not been there for Harry as a baby though in his defense he had no idea where Lily's sister lived. James and Sirius had both visited the house with Lily, but Remus had not been with them. Dumbledore had assured him that Harry was safe and Remus had accepted his words at face value. He knew that he stood no chance of legally gaining the right to see Harry. Werewolves were not permitted to adopt or become the legal guardians of children other than their own. Still Remus knew that he had let his own fear of rejection because of his condition color his relationship with Harry, and as a result he would never have the kind of relationship with the boy Sirius had. Sirius gave Harry everything he had to give without restraint.

Remus stood up and slipped quietly out of the room to give the two some privacy and to go and practice a very important question in his mirror. If Sirius was capable of returning from the dead to be with his family, then Remus was capable of asking Nymphadora Tonks on a date.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sitting room Harry pulled out of Sirius's embrace.

"I need a glass of water and maybe a snack," he said moving towards the kitchen.

Sirius followed and helped the boy slice some fruit for them both. Harry reached in front of Sirius to grab a plate from the cupboard and Sirius noticed the pink scars on the back of his hand for the first time in the bright sunlight of the kitchen window.

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked grabbing the boy's hand.

"It's nothing, just an old scar from a Potion's class incident," Harry said snatching his hand back.

"It is not. Tell me the truth Harry James Potter," Sirius ordered.

"Fine, it's from detention with Umbridge last year. She made me write lines with a blood quill when I wouldn't say I was lying about Voldemort and how Cedric really died! Happy?" Harry shouted raising his fist to reveal the scars that spelled out "I must not tell lies".

"Of course I'm not happy! That bitch was torturing you! Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius yelled back, his face showing anger and no small amount of hurt.

"What could you have done? What could anyone have done? She had free reign in the school with approval from the Ministry!" Harry burst out angrily. "The only thing you could have done was do something stupid and get sent back to Azkaban. That's the last thing I wanted to happen."

Both of them glared at each other, their faces pale and drawn.

"What's going on?" Remus asked concernedly from the doorway.

"Umbridge had Harry using an illegal blood quill to torture him in detentions and he didn't tell anyone," Sirius snapped.

Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at the boy who glared back.

"It isn't a big deal. She's gone and she isn't coming back. I'm fine. Just drop it please," Harry said.

"I will not just drop it Harry James. She hurt you! I will see that she gets brought to justice for this," Sirius said angrily.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and looked annoyed.

"You agreed about not pressing charges against the Dursleys and they hurt me a lot more than Umbridge," Harry retorted defiantly.

"Harry James I don't care for the tone," Sirius said. Internally he cringed and the reminder of what Harry's relatives had done to him.

"Well I don't much care for yours either," Harry spit back.

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow menacingly. Harry sighed and felt his anger slip away. He wasn't upset with Sirius, not really. He was just letting his anger over the fact that Umbridge had gotten the best of him seep into his life outside of school. Ron and Hermione had borne the brunt of his anger last school year and now he was taking it out on Sirius. _No wonder no one ever really loves me. I'm horrible to the people I care most about_, Harry thought seeming to crumple in on himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sirius sighed.

"Me too kiddo, I shouldn't have shouted. I'm just so angry that someone hurt you on my watch. I mean hearing about your first two years I can console myself with the fact that if I was there I might have been able to stop you from going through that. With this I was around and never knew it was happening," Sirius said his voice shaking with emotion.

"No one knew. Ron and Hermione were the only ones I told and only because they saw my hand," Harry said with a shrug.

Sirius pulled the boy close to his chest and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry I shouted. Please don't be angry," Harry said quietly.

"Never with you Pup. I'm angry about what she did, not angry with you. I love you," Sirius said. He seemed to know exactly what Harry needed to hear and the boy relaxed into the embrace.

"Shall we have some lunch," Remus asked to clear up the last of the tension in the room.

He knew Sirius would not simply drop the subject of Umbridge's abuse, but he knew the man would not bring it up again with Harry tonight. After all, there was nothing to stop Sirius from reporting it to the Ministry without Harry ever knowing.

"Sure," Harry said and he added the fruit he and Sirius had been slicing to a plate and set about helping Remus make sandwiches while Sirius made soup.

"So Moony, what have you and my baby cousin been getting up to in this big house all alone?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows to lighten the mood.

"N-nothing," Remus stammered looking extremely embarrassed.

"Come off it Moony, she's fancied you for the better part of a year," Sirius said chuckling.

Remus flushed deeper red, but was quite pleased Sirius thought Tonks fancied him. It would make asking her to have dinner with him the following Friday much easier.

"Speaking of this house, I hate it. What would you say to looking for our own place?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Really? That would be cool," Harry said smiling, his anger already forgotten.

"Remus you would of course be welcome," Sirius said turning to his best friend.

Remus smiled. He had his own house, but he knew that when Harry went back to Hogwarts in the fall Sirius would be very lonely. After twelve years in Azkaban the man hated to be alone.

"I'd like that Padfoot," he answered with a smile.

The small family sat down to their dinner happily contemplating their plans for the future.

* * *

A.N. I am so sorry! This chapter took me forever to write and it isn't even done well. I am not very happy with how it turned out. I didn't really want to go through both of the first books again because we all know what happens. I don't know how prominently the Umbridge thing is going to feature in the future of the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! Please be kind in your reviews, I know it isn't very good! Love you all! Thanks for being so patient with me!


	11. Chapter 11:An Unwanted Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter and am merely borrowing it from the talented J.K. Rowling as she is so kind as to share with those of us who are far less talented than she.**

The first week after Harry came to Grimmauld Place flew by. Harry was quickly adjusting to life with a family that loved him and he had completely recovered from his attacks physically. Mentally Harry still had nightmares at least once a night, but Sirius and Remus were helping him work through them.

Remus had asked Tonks out to dinner the day after Harry told them about his first and second years and she had been delighted to accept. They had been out twice more since then and with the change in their relationship she decided it might be easier for Remus if she moved back into her flat. She knew that Remus still had concerns about their relationship and she was so thrilled he was giving it a chance that she wanted to do everything she could to make it easier for him. Moving slow seemed to be the best course and so she moved out the day before Harry's birthday.

Sirius had spent the week with Harry or looking for a house that would be suitable for them and Remus. He had also spent part of his week thinking up the perfect present for Harry's birthday.

* * *

Harry awoke on his sixteenth birthday to the highly unpleasant sensation of being hung upside down.

"Arrggghh," he cried struggling to see his attacker.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius cried dropping Harry back on his bed.

Harry untangled himself from the blankets and dragged himself out of bed. Sirius grabbed him in a bear hug. Harry smiled softly. It was the first time anyone had wished him Happy Birthday in person, other than Hagrid when he had told him he was a wizard.

"Ready for your special day?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Harry flushed a bit, Sirius was acting rather like it was his sixth birthday rather than his sixteenth.  
"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, I certainly don't like being cooped up in the house so I thought we might pop by the Burrow and grab Ron and Hermione then head to Diagon Alley for the day. I've cleared it with Molly. What do you say?"

"That sounds great," Harry answered truthfully. He hadn't been shopping in Diagon Alley since before his third year. Mrs. Weasley had purchased his school things prior to his fourth and fifth years, but Harry loved the wizarding shopping area.

"Well you had best get dressed then hadn't you," Sirius teased leaving the room.

* * *

When Harry entered the kitchen he found that Remus had outdone himself with breakfast. There were Belgian waffles with fresh raspberries and whipped cream, bacon, sausage, and fresh pumpkin juice. There was a small pile of presents in the corner of the table, all brightly wrapped in shiny paper, and a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Harry' hung from the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday Cub," Remus said smiling warmly at the boy as he put breakfast on the table.

"Thanks, for all this," Harry said smiling back.

Sirius soon came in and the three ate breakfast and laughed together. When they had finished Sirius pushed Harry's presents to him eagerly.

"Open your presents! Moony wouldn't tell me what he got you!" Sirius said glaring reproachfully at the werewolf who merely smiled back.

Harry opened the package from Remus first and found two books. The first was an interesting book all about Patronus charms and the various ways they could be used. Harry was particularly interested in the chapter about talking Patronuses. The second book, however, was the real treasure in Harry's eyes.

"It was the baby journal your mum kept," Remus said softly. "She wrote in it every night from the time you were born until the night before she died. I took it from the house a few days after Halloween. I thought you might like to have it."

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes. He knew his parents had loved him, but to be able to read about it in his mother's own words was priceless to him. He got up and gave Remus a fierce hug.

Sirius's eyes were shining, but he pushed his parcel towards Harry as well. Harry opened it and found a practice snitch, a subscription to a Quidditch magazine, and an old Gryffindor Quidditch shirt. He looked quizzically at Sirius.

"It was James'. He left it at my flat one night before they went into hiding. It was in a box of my old things. I thought you should have it," Sirius answered shrugging.

Harry hugged him as well. Not only was he spending his birthday with his new family, but they had given him back parts of the parents that he had never known.

"I've got something more for you too, but that will have to wait until after Diagon Alley," Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The three quickly got ready and flooed to the Burrow to collect Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried giving the boy a bone-cracking hug as he emerged from the fireplace.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered as he gasped for air.

Sirius smirked at his godson's predicament as Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen and wished Harry a Happy Birthday as well.

"We all sent our gifts along with Errol. I imagine he had yet to arrive when you left, poor bird," Mrs. Weasley fretted.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry began.

"Nonsense dear, of course we did," Mrs. Weasley interrupted with a smile.

After chatting with Mrs. Weasley for a bit the two men and three teenagers went through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then on to Diagon Alley.

"As long as you promise to be careful I see no reason why you need to be saddled with a couple of old men like us for the day," Sirius said with a wink.

After promising to stay together and hide if there was any trouble the three teens made their way down the street towards the Weasley twins' joke shop, their first stop.

"Didn't feel the need to inform him that Tonks and Minerva are keeping an eye on their every move, aye?" Remus asked with a wry smile.

Sirius shuddered, "Do I look like I have a death wish? Merlin help me if that boy finds out!"

Remus laughed and the two Marauders set about their own day, with Sirius mercilessly teasing Remus about his budding romance.

* * *

Harry smiled as he slurped his ice cream cone while he and his friends walked the streets after a quiet lunch. They each had a selection of packages and were just wandering around taking in the sights.

"How is it living with Sirius and Remus?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry.

"It's great," Harry answered sincerely.

Hermione and Ron exchanged knowing smiles behind Harry's back. They were very happy for their friend.

"Filch is going to have a fit when he sees everything the twins have invented," Harry said chuckling.

Fred and George's joke shop had been the highlight of the trip. The twins had invented and produced every joke or prank product imaginable, including a few that only they could have imagined.

"Imagine if he finds out you were the one that gave them their start up loan," Ron said laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face.

The Hogwart's caretaker was not a man you wanted to cross. Filch had never been fond of Harry and it had only gotten worse as the years went by.

Hermione, however, had gone ashen as she looked ahead of them. Snapping their gazes to follow hers Ron and Harry were horrified to see a group of Death Eaters moving down the alley. Turning to run the other direction they saw more Death Eaters advancing from the rear.

The trio threw down their packages and whipped out their wands. Many people along the street were fleeing and some were stunning and battling the Death Eaters. Out of nowhere Harry was startled to find Tonks and Professor McGonagall by their side. As the fighters advance they were soon swept up into the fight and seizing the first opportunity Harry dragged his friends down a side alleyway.

They had almost made it when out of nowhere a Death Eater appeared and seized Hermione's shoulder dragging her back out onto the main street. Harry ran after her with his wand raised, Ron was close behind him. He knew that he should leave the fighting to the adults that he could see were advancing from all sides and just take Hermione and run, but once he realized it was Bellatrix he was fighting, he couldn't let her escape.

* * *

Sirius battled desperately with his opponent, while frantically scanning the street for some sign of Harry. Remus was by his side and together they overpowered their opponents. Turning they saw Hermione being dragged by a Death Eater. To Sirius's utmost horror Harry hurtled out of a side alleyway and threw a curse at the cloaked figure. The Death Eater deflected it, but dropped Hermione's arm and turned their attention to Harry. Ron seized Hermione's robes and dragged her to him while Harry began dueling with the masked figure.

Sirius felt his heart stop when he heard the high, cruel laugh of his cousin Bellatrix ring out from the figure Harry fought. Sirius raced desperately to reach his side and Remus was close behind. Before they could make it too far they were blocked by more Death Eaters. Sirius fought with all of his energy, desperate to reach his boy. Before he could break free of his opponents he heard the bone chilling sound of Harry's shriek and saw the boy writhing on the ground.

* * *

Harry felt as though white hot swords were piercing every inch of his flesh. The curse seemed to go on and on. He could hear Ron and Hermione screaming his name and from a distance he thought he could make out other voices, but he was in too much pain to determine who. The curse was finally lifted and in his brief reprieve Harry saw Aurors arriving on the scene and Death Eaters fleeing. With one last cold smile Bellatrix turned her wand on Harry before disapparating. Harry felt the sharp pain of the cutting curse strike his side and then the warm flow of his own blood begin to soak his t-shirt.

* * *

"Hold on Harry, it's going to be okay," Sirius cried as he flung himself on the ground next to his godson. He gathered the boy in his arms frantically trying to stem the flow of blood from his side with the jumper Hermione handed him.

Sirius was frantic and white faced. Remus was equally pale and grabbed an abandoned paper from the ground and tapped it with his wand muttering "Portus".

"Take him to St. Mungo's. I'll deal with Ron and Hermione," Remus told Sirius passing him the piece of paper.

Sirius looked up at him in dazed panic.

"Padfoot! Take Harry to St. Mungo's now!" Remus yelled shoving the paper into his hand.

Sirius nodded and clutched Harry tight to his chest as the portkey activated.

Remus gathered up a pale and shaking Ron and a sobbing Hermione and shepherded them back to the Burrow. He left the teens in Mrs. Weasley's care and promised to send any news he discovered before heading to the hospital to join Sirius.

* * *

When he arrived at St. Mungo's he was directed to the trauma waiting room. He found Sirius sitting with his face in his hands and his clothes still covered in Harry's blood. Remus placed a strong arm around his friend's shoulders and pushed his own fears aside to take care of Sirius.

"He will be fine Padfoot. Harry is strong," Remus said sounding far surer then he felt.

"There was so much blood," Sirius said in a cracked whisper looking up at Remus with bloodshot, tear-filled eyes.

"I know Sirius, I know," Remus whispered soothingly as he rubbed the other man's back.

They sat like that for what seemed like days, though neither was sure of the actual time. Finally a Healer in blood stained robes came out to see them.

"Mr. Potter is very lucky. The curse didn't hit any vital organs other than his lung and we were able to repair that. He did lose a great deal of blood and that coupled with the Cuciatus Curse has left him very weak. I will be keeping him here for the next couple days to be certain he recovers correctly," she informed the two worried men.

Sirius and Remus both sagged with relief. Their boy was going to be okay, that was all that mattered.

"Can I see him?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

"Of course, down the hall, room 10. I should warn you Mr. Black that when he awakes he will likely be in some pain. I cannot use a pain relieving potion with the fast acting blood replenishing potion I have given him. Unfortunately he will have to deal with the pain until the morning," the healer said grimly.

"Thank you," Sirius said sincerely. The woman gave him a kind smile and returned to her other patients.

"Sirius you need fresh clothes and I am sure Harry would prefer his own pajamas. I promised I would let Molly know what was happening as well. Why don't you go and sit with him while I pop home and to the Burrow. I'll collect some clothes for you both and reassure the kids that Harry will be okay," Remus said knowing that Sirius would be unable to do anything but sit with Harry for a long while.

Sirius nodded, "Thanks Moony, I don't know what I would do without you."

Remus smiled warmly at his friend and assured him he would be back soon.

* * *

Sirius made his way down the hall and entered his godson's room. The boy was deathly pale against the white sheets of his bed and he looked much younger than his sixteen years.

_Hell of a way to spend his birthday,_ Sirius thought as he took one of the boy's hands in his own and slowly began rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

A few minutes after he entered the room Harry began to stir and Sirius quickly sat on the side of the bed as Harry's green eyes opened. They were filled with confusion and pain.

"It's okay kiddo, you're going to be fine. You're in St. Mungo's right now, but you're safe, everyone's safe," Sirius whispered soothingly still stroking the boy's hand.

"Hurts," Harry whimpered, gasping a bit as he shifted on the bed.

"I'm so sorry kiddo, they can't give you anything for the pain right now," Sirius whispered in a broken voice. He hated seeing his boy in pain when he could do nothing to help him.

Harry nodded and clutched tighter to Sirius's hand.

"You scared me Pup," Sirius whispered kissing the boy's forehead.

Harry just looked at him with pain-filled eyes.

"Come here," Sirius said. He gently lifted Harry's torso from the pillows and slipping in behind him so that the boy rested against his chest. He slowly began to run his fingers through the boy's hair and hum a lullaby he remembered Lily singing to baby Harry. He felt some of the tension leave his godson's body as Harry leaned back into his godfather with a soft sigh. Sirius let his tears drip down onto Harry's head unchecked.

This was how Remus found them an hour later when he entered the room. Harry was not quite asleep, the pain was too great, but he wasn't really aware either. Remus quickly waved his wand over the bag he had brought and in no time Sirius's bloody clothes had been replaced with a faded pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Harry's itchy hospital pajamas were replaced with one of his own t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts.

Sirius said nothing for fear of disturbing Harry, but his eyes conveyed his gratitude. Remus merely nodded and sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

Sirius sat up with Harry all night and just before dawn a nurse came in to administer a sleeping and pain relieving potion as soon as the after effects of the blood replenishing potion left Harry's system. The potion worked quickly and in no time at all Harry was asleep.

Sirius gently laid the boy back on the bed and moved to the chair beside him, taking one of his thin hands. He sighed in relief to see his godson's face free from pain for the first time in nearly ten hours. His eyes drifted closed as the exhaustion of the previous day hit him.

* * *

Remus woke with a start as Sirius's head flopped sideways onto his shoulder. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he must have drifted off in the night. He looked at Harry and upon seeing the boy sleeping peacefully the knot he had in his chest for the past several hours began to loosen. He positioned Sirius's head on the back of his own chair and stood up. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled softly at the boy he loved like family.

_That's the two people I love most that Bellatrix has nearly taken away from me. The next time I see her she better watch her step because I won't rest until I see her dead or given the Dementor's kiss_, Remus thought to himself. The wolf inside growled with approval and protectiveness for his pack mates.

Conjuring a thick fleece blanket Remus gently placed it over Sirius and pulled Harry's covers up tighter under his chin. Remus settled himself back down in his chair to watch over his family.

* * *

A.N. Well after a serious bought of writer's block with the last chapter this one came to me really quickly! I had intended to include a Diagon Alley fight scene all along, but I was planning to have it happen later in the summer. It just seemed to fit in here however. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for reading! Love you!

In the next chapter we get to see how Sirius and Remus react to Harry's taking on a Death Eater once they are no longer afraid for the boy's life. Let's just say that Harry is about to find out exactly what happens when you scare your family half to death.


	12. Chapter 12: Unforseen Consequences

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I am merely in possession of a slightly unhealthy obsession with J.K. Rowling's work. Can you imagine having a brain that creates such wonderful things? She is a lucky woman.**

_St. Mungo's_

Harry opened his eyes and blinked blearily around at the hospital room he was in. For a moment he was confused, but soon the details of the attack came flooding back to him. He remembered the deep ache that had affected his whole body and cringed, waiting for the pain to hit him. Soon he realized that aside from feeling quite stiff he was actually in no pain.

Harry was surprised to find he was alone in the room. He vaguely recalled waking up a few times and finding Sirius or Remus by his side, but he had been rather out of it. Now his head was clear and he wanted to know what had been going on, and more importantly, when was he getting out of the hospital.

As if on cue the door to the room was pushed open and Sirius and Remus trudged back inside. Harry was startled by the change in the two men. Both had bloodshot eyes with dark shadows underneath. They were pale and unshaven. Their clothes had the rumpled, wrinkled look that only came from being slept in. The change that overcame them when they saw Harry awake, however, was startling. Both of their eyes lit up and the weary lines that creased their faces lessened.

"Hi," Harry said hoarsely, his throat was very dry and he started coughing.

Sirius hurried to his side and helped him to sit and drink from a glass of water. When he had finished Sirius set the glass on the table and pulled the boy to his chest.

"It's good to see you awake and not in pain," Sirius said thickly. He couldn't seem to control his emotions as far as his godson was concerned.

"He's right Cub, you've been out of it for about thirty-six hours," Remus said squeezing Harry's shoulder gently.

"Sorry to have worried you," Harry said with his eyes downcast.

"As you should be, if you keep this up I am going to look as old as Moony, is that what you want?" Sirius said haughtily as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Remus rolled his eyes, but Harry let out a small laugh and his smile reached his green eyes. Sirius's eyes lit up at the sound of his godson's laughter and Remus didn't have it in him to be annoyed by the slight on his appearance.

"When am I getting out of here?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully this afternoon kiddo," Sirius answered running his fingers through the messy dark locks on his godson's head.

"Speaking of getting out though," Sirius continued, "would you like to go home to our new house when we leave?"

"What?" Harry gasped. Remus merely smiled considering he had been in on the surprise for Harry's birthday.

"I was planning on surprising you the night of your birthday. It's perfect, four bedrooms and plenty of light and space. It is also in the country. It is as unlike Grimmauld Place as you can get," Sirius said smiling.

Harry smiled. He was actually going to have a real house to call home. He could not remember ever feeling like he truly had a home.

"So what do you say? Are we moving into our new house tonight?" Sirius asked.

Harry threw his arms around his godfather.

"I'd say that is a yes," Remus said with a chuckle.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day resting. Ron and Hermione stopped by with the rest of the Weasleys and Tonks. They were all relieved to see Harry was okay and Hermione threw her arms around him in thanks for saving her from Bellatrix. Sirius was relieved that Harry did not ask Tonks about her presence in Diagon Alley the day of the attack. Sirius was sure Harry was going to find out he had bodyguards, a fact that he would be most displeased about, but in light of everything else it didn't seem to be on Harry's mind.

Around five in the evening the healers declared Harry well enough to go home provided he did nothing too strenuous for the next couple days. Sirius helped the boy out of bed and the two of them and Remus made their way towards the floo. Harry was instructed to use "Marauder Cottage" as their floo destination. Sirius went through first and was waiting when Harry stumbled out into a sunny yellow kitchen.

"Easy kiddo," Sirius said straightening the boy. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem off balance."

"I hate floo," Harry retorted, flushing a bit at his clumsiness.

Sirius bit his lip to hold in his laughter. He failed miserably, however, when Remus came flying out of the fireplace and seized the back of a chair to right himself.

"Shall we take a tour of the place?" Sirius asked when he had finished laughing.

He led them through the bright, airy cottage. In addition to the kitchen, there was a library, a living room, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms. Harry's bedroom was exactly the same as it had been in Grimmauld Place; only in the late evening sun the room seemed much brighter.

"When's dinner?" Harry asked as his stomach loudly complained the fact his last real meal had been his birthday lunch.

Sirius laughed, glad the boy was okay, and turned to Remus.

Remus shook his head and smiled.

"One of these days we are going to have to teach you to cook Padfoot," Remus said with a laugh.

* * *

In the end the two men worked together to prepare a nice meal and they enjoyed each other's company. When the meal was finished they all headed into the living room and sat together.

Harry swallowed nervously and seemed to be gathering his courage to say something. Remus and Sirius exchanged curious looks and waited for the boy to speak.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have dueled Bellatrix. I should have run when Ron and Hermione and I had the chance, after we grabbed Hermione, there were enough adults nearby we could have made it. When I heard her voice I just kept thinking about how she laughed after she killed you Sirius, and I was so angry. I just wanted her to pay. I kept fighting when I should have run like I promised. I'm sorry that I worried you."

Remus and Sirius looked at the boy stunned. They had assumed that Harry had had no option to run. The street had been so hectic they assumed that the boy had been drawn into the fight and unable to escape without help, but he had willingly dueled.

"You could have run? What on earth were you thinking Harry James?" Sirius shouted suddenly breaking the silence.

"She killed you! Even though you came back she still took you away from me! She deserves to be punished! She killed you," Harry burst out.

"All the more reason to run! You watched her kill Sirius, you know she is deadly. You must be more careful Harry! You were nearly killed," Remus shouted.

All three of their chests were heaving and their eyes were bright. Remus and Sirius were so consumed in their fearful anger that they didn't notice the desperation for understanding in Harry's.

"I just couldn't let her getaway," Harry said softly.

Remus growled low in his throat and Sirius merely shook his head.

"You best go to bed now Harry. You need your rest," Sirius said.

"But—" Harry began.

"No buts, bed now," Sirius ordered sternly.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Harry asked desperately.

"I think you better give us some time to think about it first," Remus said.

Harry nodded his head sadly and moved towards the stairs. Once he had gone Sirius silenced the room and both men broke into their tirades.

"What was he thinking?"

"She is insane, she would have killed him without hesitation! She nearly did!"

"Doesn't use his head in situations like that."

"What we have done if he had been killed?"

"He promised to hide! He broke his promise!"

"I can't believe he was so foolish!"

Gradually the two men simmered down and sank side-by-side into the sofa. They were well aware of the fact that their anger came primarily from fear. Now that they knew Harry was safe the fear they had felt was translated into anger over the fact that he had put himself in that situation.

"We really can't punish him when he just got out of the hospital, can we?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I suppose that wouldn't be fair. One of us needs to talk to him though, make him understand that he can't do things like this. If we both do it he might feel like we are ganging up on him," Remus responded.

"I'll do it in the morning. For now I think we could all do with some sleep," Sirius said yawning.

The two men made their way up to bed. Neither heard the muffled sobs coming from the red and gold room at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Harry buried his face in his pillow to muffle his sobs. Why did he have to mess everything up? If he hadn't continued to duel Bellatrix Sirius and Remus wouldn't be mad! Harry couldn't stand the thought that Sirius was angry with him. _He is going to send me away. I am too much trouble. I finally get a father and I manage to mess it up._ Harry cried himself to sleep with thoughts of his godfather's hatred running through his head.

* * *

The next morning Sirius knocked on Harry's door around ten. The boy had not come down to breakfast and Sirius knew they needed to talk.

"Harry, we need to talk," Sirius said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry was facing the wall with his back to Sirius.

"You're sending me back to the Dursleys aren't you? I'm sorry I disobeyed you. Please don't send me back there!" Harry said with a muffled sob.

Sirius was shocked. He realized that sending the kid off to bed while he and Remus were so upset was not the right thing to have done.

"Oh Pup, come here," Sirius said pulling down the blanket and pulling Harry up to face him.

The boy's face was haggard and tear stained. The worst part was the fear and pain shining in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have never let you think I was angry enough to send you away. I will never do that. Nothing you could ever do would be bad enough for me to send you away. You are my son in every way that matters and I promise you I am never letting you go, ever," Sirius said soothingly.

Harry eyed him warily. "You were so upset, and I disobeyed you."

"Never sending you away Harry. I was mostly upset about how much danger you were in. You have to stop and think before you get into these situations," Sirius said gently.

"I know. I'm sorry, I will try and be better," Harry said tearfully.

Sirius pulled the boy to his chest. He softly shushed him and promised that everything would be okay. When they had both calmed down Sirius pulled back slightly.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. Sirius gently tucked him back under his covers and ordered him to get some rest. He stayed by Harry's side running his fingers through Harry's fringe until the boy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He walked into the kitchen where Remus sat with a cup of tea and dropped his head into his hands.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked concernedly.

"He thought I was going to send him back to the Dursleys. He was up all night worrying that we didn't want him, that I didn't want him. How could I be so stupid? He has been abused his whole life and I just sent him away without assuring him that we would work it out," Sirius whispered.

He was furious and disgusted with himself. Harry was the only thing that mattered and Sirius had managed to devastate the boy further by making him feel unwanted.

"What?" Remus asked, horrified.

He was upset with himself for not noticing that Harry had been genuinely frightened last night. He had assumed that the boy was being a typical teenager and trying to find a way to justify his actions and keep himself out of trouble. _When has Harry ever been a typical teenager?_ a scathing voice in his head asked.

"I managed to calm him down. He's sleeping now. The poor kid is barely a day out of the hospital and I am already messing up his recovery," Sirius said disgustedly.

"Padfoot he knows that you love him. He knows we both do. I will apologize to him later as well. This will pass. There are bound to be adjustment issues to this situation. Please calm down. You aren't doing Harry any good by getting worked up like this," Remus said reasonably.

Sirius nodded but he wasn't quite ready to forgive himself for putting his godson—his son-through hell. _I will make it up to him. I will show him that I love him so much I will never let him go. I will adopt him_. The thought struck Sirius out of the blue. _Of course! If I adopt him I will be his father and he won't ever have to question that I want him!_ Sirius knew that James wouldn't mind. James would always be Harry's father, but here and now Harry needed Sirius and Sirius was going to be there for him.

Sirius resolved to ask Harry about the adoption next week, after he visited the Ministry and spoke to Dumbledore about it. Feeling better now that he had a plan Sirius challenged Remus to a chess game.

* * *

The two men passed the morning and early afternoon in the library playing chess and reading. Around two Harry wandered in blinking blearily.

"Hey Cub, sleep well?" Remus asked kindly.

Harry nodded and blushed. Remus stood and gave the boy a quick hug to reassure him that he was no longer upset.

"I bet you're ready for some food," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry nodded his agreement and the three of them made their way to the kitchen where Sirius fixed lunch. Throughout the meal and the rest of the afternoon Harry gradually became more animated and open. By the late evening when they sat out in the back garden watching the stars the previous evening and morning scenes may not have happened. Harry fell asleep with his head on Sirius's shoulder and the man could not have been happier as he carried the boy up to his room.

* * *

Once Harry was secured in bed Sirius asked Remus if he could speak with him a minute.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus asked concerned.

"I am thinking about adopting Harry, if he is willing that is," Sirius said nervously. He knew that it was something Remus could never do for Harry because of his lycanthropy, and Sirius didn't want him to be hurt.

"That's wonderful Padfoot. You both deserve that," Remus said with a warm smile for his friend. There was no trace of insincerity in the man's amber eyes.

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned at his friend.

"You deserve something great in your life too Moony," he informed his friend.

"I have you and Harry, and I have a certain pink-haired young woman that is making me quite happy," Remus said.

It was all true. The past week and a half had been one of the best of his life, especially those years after the death of the Potters and Sirius's imprisonment. He had a family in Sirius and Harry, and his budding relationship with Tonks was making him very happy.

Sirius smirked mischievously at his best friend and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He looked so like the Sirius Black that Remus remembered from Hogwarts that Remus had to laugh. Sirius joined him and for a moment they may have been the two boys that had laughed together in the Gryffindor tower over pranks played on the Slytherins, not the battle-scarred, world weary men that had seen far too much tragedy in their lives.

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it is shorter than the chapters have been lately. I am hoping the fact that I posted two decent length ones yesterday will make up for it! I want to thank all of you lovely people that keep reviewing! Your reviews really do make my day and I appreciate those of you that express your discontent with the story in a polite and respectful way. So far I have only had one review that I found to be unnecessarily mean and I want to thank all of you for that. For the next few chapters things will be pretty average, not much violence or many injuries (though we may see Sirius attempt to make something other than soup and sandwiches, which could be dangerous!). We will also be seeing some more Moony and Tonks action. I know things are progressing much faster than in Rowling's works, but I figure that if Remus had Sirius around then he may not have been so stubborn. Thank you all! You're the best!


	13. Chapter 13: A Family Summer

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! I had you fooled didn't I? (Just kidding of course! As if I am anywhere near Ms. Rowling's brilliance)**

_Marauder Cottage_

"Harry, could you come downstairs a moment?" Sirius shouted up the staircase of the cozy home.

"What's up?" Harry asked a few moments later as he descended the stairs.

"Remus and I are both going to be out for a few hours. I have some things I need to see about at the Ministry and he has to see Dumbledore. You are going to stay here and rest. By rest I mean continue to do nothing that involves you doing anything more strenuous than sitting on the sofa or lying in bed," Sirius said sternly. He made certain that there was warmth in his eyes to reassure the boy. After the incident a few nights ago he wasn't taking any chances with Harry knowing exactly how much he was loved.

"But Sirius, I'm fine," Harry protested. He was mostly fine and he figured that the occasional twinges in his side were not sufficient reason for keeping him shut up in bed or on the couch all day.

"You're getting there," Sirius corrected gently. His eyes could still see the slight pallor to his godson's face, the stiffness in the way he moved, and the occasional winces that marred his expression.

"Come on kiddo, it's not every day that you are tortured and have your side gashed open. Humor me and rest a bit longer. I'm not losing you," Sirius said pulling Harry in close.

Harry sighed and nodded against his godfather's chest. When Sirius put it like that Harry was helpless to resist.

Remus came down the stairs and smiled at the sight of Harry and Sirius hugging. He brushed a hand over Harry's head as he passed by into the kitchen.

"Hey Remus," Harry greeted, breaking out of Sirius's embrace.

"How are you Cub?" Remus asked as he gathered up his things from the side table in the kitchen.

"Fine," Harry answered.

"I left a few sandwiches in the icebox for later if you're hungry," Remus said. He pulled Harry into a one armed hug and hurried through the floo to Hogwarts.

Sirius entered the room pulling his best cloak on over his formal robes. He gave Harry a pointed look and the boy embraced him before hurrying off to bed.

Sirius smiled and stepped through the floo into the Ministry to see about adopting his godson.

* * *

Harry lay about in bed for about an hour, but soon grew unbearably bored. He talked to Hedwig for a bit when she delivered him a letter from Ron, but she soon drifted off to sleep. He had completed all of his summer work over the past three days of doing nothing. He was searching his mind for something to do when he remembered the journal of his mother's that Remus had given him—his baby journal.

Harry figured that Remus had put it on Harry's shelf in the library and he hurried downstairs to check. The purple leather-bound book sat on the shelf and Harry curled up on the library sofa that faced out the back windows and began to read.

He found it harder than he had imagined reading about how happy his family had been. He couldn't believe all the little things his mother had felt she needed to record, the first time Harry had thrown his bottle at his father's head, the first time he had pulled the cat's tail, everything. Every so often there were entries in his father's bold strokes, rather than his mother's curvy script. The insights into the love his parents had for him exhausted Harry and he drifted off to sleep with tears streaming down his face, curled into a ball on the sofa.

* * *

Sirius and Remus arrived home within seconds of each other. Inconveniently, Sirius arrived first and no sooner had he stepped out of the fireplace than Remus came hurtling out and knocked them both to the floor.

"Get off Moony, you're getting me all dirty," Sirius grumbled as he shoved his friend off and pulled himself to his feet.

"Sorry, I really do hate floo," Remus answered also hauling himself to his feet.

Judging from the fact that Harry had not run into the room to see what the commotion was, Sirius assumed the boy was in his bed rather than the living room. A quick glance confirmed the boy was not on the sofa and Sirius and Remus went upstairs to change before seeking him out. When Sirius opened the door to Harry's room he expected to find the boy asleep in his bed or laying there reading, however the bed was empty.

Sirius looked in the bathrooms and checked the living room again; he even glanced in the library and all the upstairs bedrooms. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Moony, I can't find Harry," Sirius called slightly panicked.

"What? He promised to stay on the sofa or in bed didn't he?" Remus asked with a worried frown.

"Yes! He is going to be in so much trouble when I find out where he's gone to," Sirius said pacing angrily.

"Calm down Sirius, let's check everywhere one more time before you start panicking," Remus said reasonably and Sirius nodded.

The two men started upstairs and worked their way down. The last room they reached was the library. At first glance it appeared empty, but since Sirius had last been in here the sun had set. The windows leading to the backyard now reflected the library. The small sleeping form of his godson was visible curled up on the couch in such a way that he was hidden from view from the doorway. Sirius sighed in relief and the two men made their way to the boy. Sirius frowned when he noticed the dried tear tracks on Harry's face.

"Moony, do think he's been in pain? He's been crying. Maybe his side is hurting him," Sirius said tensely.

"Not that kind of pain Padfoot," Remus said leaning down and retrieving the journal from its place on the floor.

"Oh Harry," Sirius said sadly as he brushed his godson's fringe away from his face so he could place a kiss on the forehead. He gathered the boy in his arms to carry him up the stairs.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and Sirius smiled gently at him.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in the library. I'm just bringing you upstairs," Sirius said.

He lay Harry in his bed and moved towards the door.

"Stay, please," Harry said softly.

"Of course," Sirius said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry swallowed. He wanted to talk to Sirius about what he was feeling, he needed to.

"I read Mum's journal," he began weakly; he hated how much his voice was shaking. "She was so happy, Dad wrote in it too. They didn't deserve to die. They deserved to have a normal life, with a normal kid who didn't get them killed," Harry finished with a sob.

"Oh Harry, no. You didn't get them killed. None of that was your fault. It was Voldemort, Voldemort and Wormtail, and to an extent, me," Sirius said hugging the boy.

"How was it your fault? You didn't know that Peter was a spy. You were trying to keep us safe! You are always trying to keep me safe and you died for it. Just like they died for it," Harry said brokenly.

"Harry you've read the journal. You know exactly how much they loved you. Do you honestly think that they would regret for one second what happened that night? They would be sorry they had to leave you, but Lily and James would die a hundred times over to keep you safe. They loved you more than anything. You made their lives so much better. You make all of our lives better," Sirius said gently rubbing circles on the boy's back.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said to Sirius softly.

"How about I stop blaming myself if you do?" Sirius replied.

For a moment no one moved and then Harry nodded and returned his godfather's hug full force. After a bit they both calmed down and Harry was a bit embarrassed by his emotional outburst.

"How did things go at the Ministry?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"Wonderfully, I actually have something I want to talk to you about," Sirius said. His face was alight with excitement and a hint of nervousness. "How would you feel about me adopting you? You would officially become my son, you already are in my opinion, but this would make it legal."

Harry looked at him in shock. _Adopt me? He's already my guardian and if he adopts me he can't change his mind. Is he crazy? What if he decides he doesn't want this?_ The thoughts raced through Harry's head before he was struck with a sudden realization.

_He isn't going to change his mind. He wants to be my father as much as I want to be his son._

Harry cleared his throat, "I would love that," he answered sincerely.

"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Harry nodded his throat too tight to speak. Sirius waved his wand and a set of official looking documents and a quill flew into the room.

"I got all the paperwork at the Ministry today. Since I am already your legal guardian the adoption is simple. We both sign here and prick our fingers and drip some blood on it. It will make you my blood heir as well that way," he chattered setting the documents up on Harry's desk.

Harry walked over and signed where he needed too, and once Sirius had signed the two dropped their blood onto the seal. The documents glowed brightly and vanished.

Harry looked quizzically at Sirius.

"Filed in the Hall of Records at the Ministry," Sirius explained with a grin. "I think this calls for a special dinner to celebrate. What do you say to pizza, son?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said a huge grin stretching across his face.

* * *

Sirius left the room to go and ask Remus what he wanted on the pizza he was going to go and pick up. Remus smiled as his best friend all but skipped into his bedroom.

"I take it he liked the idea then?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"He's mine Moony. My son," Sirius said happily. He seized the wolf in a hug and began to waltz them around the room.

"Hey, that's my werewolf you're dancing with," a teasing voice called from the doorway.

Remus blushed as Sirius took a step back, and both men turned to face Tonks.

"Tonks, lovely day isn't it? We are ordering pizza. What will you have on yours? It's a celebration," Sirius said giddily as he seized his cousin in a bear hug.

"What on earth has gotten into you," Tonks asked looking concerned for her cousin's sanity. "It's Azkaban isn't it? Has it finally caught up with him?" she asked Remus teasingly.

"Harry is mine," Sirius said with the air of someone declaring earth shattering news.

"I know, he has been for a few weeks now," Tonks said slowly as if she were speaking to a child.

"No I mean really mine—my son. I've adopted him!" Sirius declared excitedly.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations," Tonks said beaming as she realized the reason behind her cousin's attitude.

Sirius beamed back and hurried off to pick up some pizza. Remus smiled at Tonks and the two shared a deep kiss that was interrupted by a gasp and muttered apology from a very embarrassed teenager.

"Harry! I've just heard from Sirius about the adoption. It's wonderful. You must be thrilled," Tonks said giving the boy a squeeze.

Harry nodded and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. It dimmed slightly when he looked at Remus.

"Could you give us a minute?" Remus asked Tonks quietly. She nodded and hurried out of the room, only tripping twice over the edge of the rug.

"What's up Cub?" Remus asked kindly.

"Are you upset about the adoption? I'm Sirius's son now and…" Harry began nervously.

He was silenced by a fierce hug from Remus.

"I am so happy for the both of you Harry. You will always be my cub, and you and Padfoot deserve this. I couldn't be more excited," Remus assured the boy.

Harry smiled and sighed in relief as he hugged his honorary uncle back. Remus marveled at the depth of the boy's kindness. _He has just been given what he wants more than anything else and he his worrying about me,_ Remus thought.

The two of them wandered downstairs just in time to rescue the pitcher of lemonade Tonks had set precariously on the edge of the table.

"I was thinking that we can't have a real celebration without cake, so I thought I would whip one up," she said bustling about the kitchen.

Remus and Harry exchanged an alarmed look. Being a menace in the kitchen was a trait shared by many members of the Black family.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Remus said. He grabbed the measuring cups and bowls out of the cupboard.

* * *

When Sirius got home with the three pizzas the kitchen looked like a war zone. There was flour and sugar everywhere. Chocolate batter had somehow been splattered across much of the ceiling. Broken eggs dripped down his cupboards. He opened his mouth to yell, but paused when he saw his godson—his son, he corrected himself, laughing in the midst of the mess.

Harry and Tonks flung the flour back and forth at each other. A halfhearted protest on Moony's part earned him another coating of flour himself. Sirius felt his anger melt away at the image of his laughing family. He set the pizzas carefully on the side table and scooped up a glob of chocolate batter. No one had noticed him enter and with careful precision the thick glob of chocolate landed smack in the center of Remus's face.

They all whirled around and Sirius burst into laughter. They all joined in and soon the kitchen was even more of a mess than before. When they had burnt out their energy they all collapsed at the table and dug into the pizza.

"You know I do believe we are going to have to go without cake for this celebration?" Remus teased Tonks. She stuck her tongue out at him, but giggled all the same.

"Without lemonade too," Harry added as he lifted the pitcher. There were large brown globs floating amidst the lemon slices.

With a wave of his wand Sirius had the lemonade fresh again and Harry grinned at him.

The small family enjoyed their dinner and when they had finished they passed a quiet evening in each other's company. Harry could not remember ever having a better time.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed in much the same manner. Harry's letters that Hedwig delivered to Ron and Hermione were full of fun stories and happiness. Harry fully recovered from the attack on Diagon Alley and spent many hours flying through the cottages vast gardens. Often times Ron would join him. It was the best summer Harry could ever remember having.

Soon the end of the summer came and with it came the arrival of Hogwarts letters and O.W.L. grades.

"I've been made Quidditch captain," Harry said shocked as he read through the letter.

Sirius beamed and hugged the boy.

"James would be so proud," he assured him. Harry had noticed that Sirius rarely referred to James as 'your dad' anymore and Harry suspected it was to make certain Harry knew that Sirius considered himself Harry's father.

Remus smiled and congratulated the boy, but reminded him that the O.W.L. results were of slightly more importance.

Harry took out the sheet of paper and felt his jaw drop.

"That bad?" Sirius asked with a wince. He didn't fancy having to scold the boy.

Harry just shook his head and handed his results over.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_** Enclosed you will find your O.W.L. results. Please note that a student must achieve at least an Acceptable (A) to pass the subject.**_

_** Astronomy- A **_

_**Care of Magical Creatures- E**_

_**Transfiguration- O **_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts- O+**_

_**Charms-E **_

_**History of Magic- D**_

_**Potions- O **_

_**Divination- A**_

_***Please note that an O+ means you have received the highest score in your year and demonstrated exemplary performance in that subject.**_

"Harry these are wonderful!" Sirius cried. "You've only failed History of Magic and you've received the highest score in your year for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Remus smiled and congratulated Harry. He was quite proud of the boy.

"I say Harry, how did you manage to get an 'O' in Potions?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No idea," Harry responded smiling. He had done well on all his exams, except for History of Magic and he had had no chance with that one.

"How did you manage to pass Divination and not History?" Remus inquired studying the grades.

"It was during the History of Magic exam that I passed out and had the vision," Harry said suddenly sobering and looking down at his shoes.

Remus immediately felt terrible and Sirius shot him a glare as he placed a calming hand on his godson's shoulder.

"It's okay Harry. We are both here and safe," Sirius assured the boy.

Harry perked up considerably and waved off Remus's apologies.

"Well I suppose we will have to get your school supplies now," Sirius began. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to bring himself to take Harry back to Diagon Alley after the attack.

Harry could see the conflicted nature of his father's face. He really wanted to go to Diagon Alley, but at the same time he understood that things were dangerous and that Sirius was scared of losing him. He made a difficult decision and took a deep breath.

"I can stay here if you prefer. I trust you to get my things for me. Perhaps Ron could come and spend the day tomorrow and you could go then," Harry offered quietly.

Remus and Sirius both stared at the boy in shock. Remus smiled when he realized that Harry understood Sirius's dilemma and was taking the worry out of his hands. Sirius felt glorious relief seep over him at the realization he didn't have to take Harry back to Diagon Alley so soon.

"Thank you," he said hugging his son.

Harry nodded and smiled at Sirius. Any disappointment he felt over not being able to go to Diagon Alley faded at the sight of how much happier this plan made Sirius. Thus it was decided that Harry would spend the following day at the Burrow with his friends while Remus and Sirius went to Diagon Alley.

* * *

A few weeks later Harry stood with Sirius and Remus on Platform 9 ¾ preparing to board the Hogwarts Express. For the first time the summer had gone too fast for Harry. He was going to miss Sirius immensely.

"You'll be home before you know it. Christmas is only a few months away," Sirius said. He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Harry or himself.

Harry nodded and hugged Remus. Remus smiled at the boy and promised to write and send him some chocolate.

Harry turned to his godfather and seized him in a tight hug. He didn't care that he was sixteen and too old for such behavior. He just needed that one last bit of love before he got on the train.

"Love you," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too Pup," Sirius answered blinking rapidly.

Harry waved and jumped on the train to join his friends. The scarlet engine pulled out of the station. Sirius watched until it was out of sight and then turned to his best friend.

"So now that Harry is off to Hogwarts I can focus on you and your relationship with my cousin," Sirius said grinning madly.

Remus groaned and shook his head.

"What? It's not my fault I think a Christmas wedding might be something for Harry to look forward to," Sirius said innocently.

"Padfoot!"

"What? You know you want to marry her Moony. You two are just as disgustingly in love as Lily and James were," Sirius teased.

Remus sighed, but smiled all the same. His friend did have a point. Christmas was a lovely time for a wedding...Remus shook his head.

"Hush Sirius. Let's talk about something more realistic. Are you going to Harry's first match?" Remus asked ginning.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to see him play! Have you seen him on a broom?" with that Sirius was off on a tangent and Remus merely nodded along and looked happy, pleased he had successfully distracted his friend.

* * *

A.N. Hi everybody! So what did you think? I know it jumps ahead quite a bit during the end of the chapter, but I realized I needed to start moving faster if I was going to get any of Harry's sixth year into this story. I think this one will end up going until the Christmas holidays and then the sequel will pick up back at Hogwarts. I know I changed Harry's O.W.L. grades, but I figured since the main point in this story was bringing someone back to life, changing a few grades wouldn't really bother anyone. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Let me know your thoughts about what Remus should do with Sirius's winter wedding plans ;). You are all awesome! Lots of love!


	14. Chapter 14: Back in the Castle

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

Harry lounged back against the cushions of the compartment he shared with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. He had just finished snacking on a large quantity of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He stared out in the window lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.

"Fine," Harry answered, "Just thinking that this is the first time I haven't been excited to leave home and go to Hogwarts. It was a great summer."

The others looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You were kidnapped by a house elf and had your side sliced open in the middle of Diagon Alley on your birthday. How was that a great summer?" Hermione asked. She carefully skipped the part about his Uncle Vernon's abuse, because the others did not know.

"I got a family. Sirius adopted me so now I have a real parent," Harry answered simply.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'nutters', but made no further comment.

"Are you Harry Black now then?" Neville asked interestedly.

"No, I am the Black Heir, but Sirius and I decided just to leave my name as Potter. I can carry on the Potter name and it isn't as if anyone would actually refer to me by any other name," Harry said rolling his eyes.

Ginny giggled and Harry felt a strange warm feeling in his chest. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to continue to make Ginny laugh forever. He shook the thought out of his head. _She's your best mate's sister. You can't feel anything for her, _he thought to himself.

"So when are you going to hold Quidditch tryouts?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Neville eagerly leaned forward to hear Harry's answer, while Hermione rolled her eyes and Luna looked out the window with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to talk to McGonagall first and see what she has to say. I have a feeling the Beaters are going to be the hardest to find," Harry answered.

The others nodded—there was no way to replace the Weasley twins' superior Beating skills.

Harry joined in a game of Exploding Snap with Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Hermione disappeared into her Transfiguration book and Luna happily immersed herself in the Quibbler. They had been playing for about an hour when the door to their compartment opened and a First Year boy handed Harry a sealed scroll. Harry opened it.

"It's an invitation to join Professor Horace Slughorn in his compartment for tea and other refreshments," Harry said puzzled. Ginny, however, had a smirk on her face.

"Mum told me about him, he is very fond of associating himself with famous individuals. He even had a group called the Slug Club. They were all his favorite students because they were exceptionally bright or related to famous people," she explained.

Harry grimaced. There was nothing he hated more than people using him for his fame.

"I don't want to go," he said definitively.

"Harry you have to! He's teaching this year and you can't make a bad impression," Hermione cried looking positively ill at the thought that Harry might be rude to a teacher.

Harry rolled his eyes, but grudgingly got to his feet and headed out the door. He made his way towards the very back of the train as the invitation had directed him. When he reached the correct door he knocked and was bid enter.

"Ah, Harry, so glad you could join us," a jolly voice cried. Harry found his hand being pumped enthusiastically by a plump elderly man dressed in elaborate silk robes. "I'm Professor Horace Slughorn, of course you will already know your classmates Blaise Zambini, Cormac McLaggen, and the others," Slughorn continued.

Harry nodded to the other students and took a seat as far out of the way as possible. It didn't take him long to become annoyed by Slughorn's obvious interest in the fame of others. He was quite glad when the party broke up and he was able to return to his compartment to change.

He met back up with the others and together they managed to gather up their things. There was one minor incident in which Neville sat on Crookshanks' tail before Hermione could shut him in his basket. Soon, however, they were happily squished into a Thestral drawn carriage on their way to the castle. The still spitting Crookshanks was left for the House Elves to deliver to Hermione's dorms with the rest of the luggage.

* * *

The Great Hall was decked out in its usual splendor. Harry smiled to see the familiar sight. Despite the fact that he now had a real home, Hogwarts would always be the place he first felt like he truly belonged. He settled at the Gryffindor table with the others, except for Luna who they waved to as she headed over to join the Ravenclaws.

"I'll just look for some of the girls in my year," Ginny said as she made to head down the table. She didn't look particularly enthused.

"Stay," Harry blurted. Ginny looked surprised, but also pleased, and she settled on the bench next to Harry. Harry glanced at Ron quickly to see his reaction, but he was too distracted by the food that was soon to appear. Hermione gave Harry a knowing smile and Harry scowled at her. He told himself he was just being polite, there was nothing more to it.

The Sorting was quick and Dumbledore made no speeches until after the sumptuous feast. The House Elves had outdone themselves and everything was delicious. Harry was very full and very sleepy by the time Dumbledore stood up to give his start of term speech.

Harry barely listened to the speech. He was unpleasantly jolted awake, however, when Dumbledore announced the Professor Horace Slughorn was returning to his previous teaching position—Potions Master. Harry looked frantically up at the Head Table hoping to see another new face. There were no new faces besides Slughorn's. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Our own Professor Snape will be taking the Defense position this year," Dumbledore said confirming Harry's worst fears.

The announcement was greeted by horrified silence from three out of the four houses. Only the Slytherins were happy to see their Head of House installed in the position he had long coveted. Harry felt his heart sink at the realization that the subject he actually had a real talent in was going to be taught by the man that despised him on principle. Ron and Hermione also looked horrorstruck.

* * *

The feast ended soon after and the students began returning to their dormitories for the night. Ron and Hermione disappeared off to find the First Years they were to escort to the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Harry to walk with Ginny. The two quietly bemoaned Snape's appointment while making their way through the crowded corridors. Ginny made a point of glaring at the students that stopped to gawk at Harry. His adoption by the notorious former-criminal Sirius Black, who had also returned from the dead, and his survival of yet another attempt on his life, made Harry as popular as ever.

She was so focused on her glares that she accidently put her foot through a vanishing step. Harry grabbed her arm to keep her from pitching forward. Her momentum carried her around and she ended up falling into Harry's chest. He steadied her and their eyes met. For a moment Harry felt as if they were the only two people in the world. He leaned toward her intent on kissing her perfect lips, until the sound of multiple gasps filled the air and he realized they had a large audience.

Harry blushed profusely and steadied Ginny. She also flushed red and the two hurriedly completed their walk to the Common Room and parted ways for their respective dormitories.

That night the boys stayed up far too late, laughing and sharing stories of their summer. When they finally fell into bed most of the boys fell asleep immediately. Harry stayed awake for many more minutes, however, pondering his feelings for a certain beautiful redhead with chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

The next morning everyone was bleary eyed as they made their way to breakfast to receive their timetables.

Harry groaned when he saw that he had double Defense that afternoon.

"At least it's with the Hufflepuffs and not the Slytherins," Hermione said sensibly.

Ron and Harry nodded their agreement. The three finished breakfast and headed off to their first class, Potions with the Slytherins.

"Good morning students. Today we will be brewing Draught of the Living Death. The instructions are in your books and feel free to ask if you have any questions," Slughorn said cheerfully.

Harry found that much of his Potions incompetence came from Snape hovering over his shoulder. He managed to brew a potion almost as nice as Hermione's. Ron found that he still possessed little talent for Potions. Slughorn made his rounds and declared Harry's potion to be befitting of his position as his mother's son. Harry began to like his new professor a bit more.

Harry and Ron had a free period after Potions, Hermione had Arithmancy. The talked about Quidditch trials which Harry had decided to host that night. Almost no teachers gave homework the first day and this way the team would have plenty of time to practice.

After free period was Herbology and then lunch. All too soon the time for Defense Against the Dark Arts arrived. Harry took a seat with Ron and Hermione at a table towards the back of the room, so as to distance himself from Snape's hatred.

Snape swept into the Defense classroom, which was now as dreary as the dungeons, like an overgrown bat.

"Today we will be learning nonverbal Disarming Charms. I don't expect many of you to be able to grasp the concept as it is beyond your most basic levels of intellect," Snape drawled.

He proceeded to explain the basic concept of what they were to do and broke the class into groups to practice. Harry barely concealed a smirk. Sirius and Remus had both worked on nonverbal spells with him over the summer. He was paired with Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff.

"On my count you will both attempt the charm," Snape said icily. "One, Two, Three!"

Ernie's wand flew through the air and into Harry's outstretched hand. He was the only one to successfully perform the spell.

"Well, it seems you got lucky today Mr. Potter. I have no doubt that your later attempts will be exceptionally poor, as is most of your work," Snape said coldly.

Ron looked furious, but Harry merely bit his tongue. He wasn't about to respond and give Snape a reason to give him detention. He had to run Quidditch try-outs that night.

At the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione had mastered the spell. Harry had managed it on every try and it seemed to only increase Snape's ire with him. He assigned the class a ridiculous amount of reading and a two foot essay on the benefits of nonverbal spells.

"Foul git! You're the best in our year for Defense! How dare he claim you have no talent," Ron fumed on their way to dinner.

"Let it go, he just wants to get me to say something so that he can give me detention," Harry advised Ron.

"Harry's right. You won't do anyone any good by saying something. Snape just wants to bully Harry," Hermione added.

Ron nodded but still looked red in the face.

* * *

The three ate dinner and then Harry and Ron hurried up to the dorms to get their brooms and go to the pitch for try-outs. Harry organized the numerous hopeful players into groups based on the position they were trying out for. In the end Harry ended up with a strong team. Ron was playing Keeper, Ginny and Katie were playing Chaser along with Demelza, a talented Third Year, and Peakes and Coote, two Fourth Year best friends were playing Beater.

"All right guys. We have a month or so until our first match. We are against Slytherin and they are going to be tough to beat. I will be posting a practice schedule soon. Thanks so much for trying out. I think we have a really strong team this year," Harry said to conclude try-outs.

He walked back up to the castle with Ron.

"Excited for the first match?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah Da—Sirius said he was going to come," Harry said. He blushed at his slip up of almost calling Sirius 'Dad'. He did so in his head, but he wasn't sure how Sirius would feel about it.

"You can call him 'Dad' you know. The guy's crazy about you and he's told you a bunch of times he considers you his son," Ron said.

He was amused by his friend being flustered over the simple matter of what to call his guardian. Harry had faced Voldemort more times than almost anyone else, yet the thought of talking to his godfather about calling him 'Dad' scared the boy.

"You don't think he would mind?" Harry asked.

Ron merely gave him a look.

"I'll talk to him about it at the match," Harry decided. He felt lighter than he had since before arriving at Hogwarts.

"While you're at it why don't you talk about the fact that you fancy my sister?" Ron added.

"Wh-what?" Harry said flushing again.

Ron laughed and clapped him on the back.

"It is pretty obvious mate, even I've noticed."

"You don't mind?"

"Let's put it this way. You hurt her and I'll hurt you, Chosen One or not. If she is happy then you have nothing to worry about," Ron answered.

Harry grinned at his best friend. Not even the fact that he had to do all of Snape's work could bring him down from his high.

* * *

A.N. Gahhhh! I'm sooo sorry! It has been forever since I updated. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I am also posting the next one today so that should make up for it! Things in my life have been crazy with finals and a new job and getting ready to go on vacation. Hopefully Harry Potter World at Universal will give me some fresh inspiration for my story. I'm not crazy about this chapter, but I couldn't keep you waiting any longer! Thank you so much for being patient with me! You guys rock!


	15. Chapter 15: Of Quidditch and Fathers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

The morning of the first Quidditch match dawned clear and crisp in early October. Harry was both nervous and extremely excited. He knew the team was ready, but the Slytherins liked to fight dirty and Harry worried about his Chasers, especially Ginny and Demelza. They were both on the small side and the Slytherins dirty tactics could leave them injured. On the other hand, both girls were tough as nails. Sirius had promised to come see Harry's match and Harry suspected the Remus would be joining them as well.

After breakfast the team made their way to the locker rooms and got changed. They all looked to Harry as their captain to give them a speech to prepare them for the game. Harry looked around at his team: Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Katie, Peakes, and Coote.

"Whatever happens today I want you guys to have fun. Do I want to win? Yes. Do I think we can win? Yes. Do I think the Slytherins are going to cheat? Absolutely. The important thing to remember is that we are better than they are. We want this, we deserve this, we can do this," Harry said looking at each member of the team.

The speech was short and to the point, but it seemed to inspire the players and they walked out onto the field with a confident stride. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she moved away to join Katie and Demelza. Harry smiled. They had been dating for about two weeks. Harry had asked her to join him for the first Hogsmead visit.

Harry scanned the faculty and family rows for some sign of Sirius and spotted him and Remus sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled at them and Sirius waved to him. Harry walked forward and shook hands with Montague, the new Slytherin captain. Then the teams were off.

Twenty minutes into the game it became apparent that the Slytherins were, in fact, going to cheat. Ginny and Katie had both nearly been unseated by rough collisions that were too perfect to have been accidental. Ron had nearly been knocked out by a Bludger hit his way when the Quaffle was on the other end of the field.

"Look out," Harry shouted to Demelza as he circled the pitch.

The girl swerved just in time to avoid a Bludger and Peakes shot off after the Bludger giving it a hefty smack in Montague's direction.

They continued to play for another hour with no sign of the Snitch. The injuries sustained by the Gryffindor team were only minor compared to the amount of cheating going on. Harry desperately scanned the pitch for some sign of the Snitch. Spotting it at last he dove towards the ground with Malfoy close behind him. They both reached out for the Snitch, but Harry's fingers closed around it first. He shot back up into the sky holding the small struggling ball victoriously above his head. He didn't see the Slytherin Beaters take aim and as such had no chance to move as the Bludgers hit him with full force one after another. The first smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out, and the second propelled him forward off his broom and onto the pitch some fifteen feet below.

Sirius watched in horror as Harry lay limply on the Quidditch pitch. The teachers all leapt to their feet and Sirius shoved his way through the crowd to reach Harry, Remus hot on his heels. When he arrived at Harry's side he found Ron already hovering protectively near his friend.

"He's breathing, but the head wound looks really bad," Ron said fearfully.

Sirius nodded as he quickly levitated his son onto a stretcher and hurried him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, come quick!" Sirius yelled panicked.

The nurse hurried out of her office, her reprimand about yelling dying on her lips at the sight of the boy on the stretcher.

"Put him here," she said gesturing to a bed. Sirius carefully lowered Harry onto the bed.

"Out in the hall now Mr. Black," the nurse directed moving her wand over Harry.

"But-" Sirius's protests faded as Remus gripped his arm. He hadn't realized his friend was even in the room.

"Padfoot, let her help him," Remus whispered in his friend's ear.

Sirius pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Please be alright," he whispered to the boy before allowing Remus to lead him from the room.

* * *

The two men sat in the hallway for almost two hours. Many of Harry's friends came by, but Remus sent them along back to their dormitories. They could see Harry in the morning. He knew that Sirius was going to need tonight with the boy to calm down.

After two hours Madam Pomfrey came out the doors looking grim.

"He isn't…" Sirius could not bring himself to say the word.

"No, he is still alive, but things are bad Sirius. He is unconscious; the Muggles call it a coma. His brain was injured in the accident and his body is coping by putting him in an unconscious state until he recovers. I've healed the physical damage, but I can't heal a coma. He could wake up in an hour or a month or not at all. I'm very sorry Sirius, but with a coma there is a chance that Harry will never recover," Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

Sirius felt as if he was back in Azkaban with the Dementors sucking his soul from his body. Harry had to wake up. He had to be okay. Sirius had no reason to live if he lost Harry.

"I need to see him," Sirius finally said weakly.

"Of course, you may stay with him for as long as you like," Madam Pomfrey said.

Sirius entered the room, dimly aware of the fact that Remus followed him. Harry lay on the same bed. His face was ghostly white against the pillow. Sirius sat in the chair by his bedside and took his hand. His fingers were cool and when Sirius squeezed there was no response.

Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes. He let them stream down his face as he brushed Harry's fringe away from his scar.

"I need you to wake up for me Harry, okay kiddo? I need you, you can't leave me. Please Harry," Sirius whispered his voice cracking.

His silent tears became full racking sobs and Remus pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back as if he were a child.

"I sh-shouldn't have said it Moony," Sirius whispered pulling away from his friend.

"Said what?" Remus asked confused.

"This morning, I said that a little game of Quidditch wasn't going to hurt the boy who has survived so much. I said that I would rather deal with a Quidditch injury than a Death Eater attack. I said it when you asked if I was worried about the Slytherins," Sirius said miserably.

"Sirius, you couldn't have known. How often do things like this happen?" Remus assured his friend. He was desperate to make some of the pain leave his friend's face.

"Too often where Harry is concerned," Sirius answered.

Both men turned to face the boy again. Sirius kissed his head and Remus moved to the other side of the bed so that he could grasp Harry's other hand. The two kept their vigil all through the night. Just after dawn the next morning to the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly, Tonks, slipped in.

Remus stood up and moved towards the door to greet them.

"It's bad isn't it? If it wasn't bad you wouldn't have stayed up all night," Ginny asked fearfully.

"It's bad," Remus confirmed. "Harry is in a coma; his brain has shut his body down as a way to deal with the trauma of the accident. We don't know when he is going to wake up. We don't know _if_ he is going to wake up," Remus said his voice breaking.

Tonks moved forward and hugged him tightly. They both held onto each other, trying to give the other reprieve from the pain they were both feeling. Hermione burst into tears on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked ill; he rubbed Hermione's back mindlessly. Ginny looked very white and Remus feared the girl may faint.

They all made their way to Harry's bed. His friends each took a turn sitting by him and talking softly to him. Sirius gave no sign he was aware of anything other than the child on the bed. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and then the three students left the Hospital Wing promising to check back soon.

Tonks stayed until she had to leave for work. She kissed Sirius's cheek before she left. He didn't react and Remus grew more concerned and upset.

"Padfoot, you have to stop ignoring everyone. You can't stop living—"

"Why not Moony? Harry could die; I could never see him again. He is my son in every way that matters Remus! I have no reason to live if he is gone!"

"I know! I am worried too Sirius, I love him too! You are not the only person hurting. If Harry wakes up and finds that you've half killed yourself because of him how is he going to feel?" Remus yelled back at Sirius.

Sirius looked like he had been slapped, but after that he interacted. He ate, talked, and even slept a bit, but he never once left Harry's side. The days turned into weeks and they fell into a routine. Sirius stayed with Harry all the time, trusting Remus, who spent a great deal of time there as well, to bring him clothes. Remus had to leave every few days to check in with Dumbledore and complete work for the Order. Ron, Hermione and Ginny came every morning and every evening. Tonks was also a frequent visitor.

* * *

It was soon Halloween and Harry had shown no signs of waking up.

"I hate Halloween," Sirius muttered bitterly to Remus on the afternoon of October 31st.

"I know Padfoot," Remus answered.

Both friends would forever view Halloween as the day they lost the world they knew. The fact that Harry was still comatose and that Remus had to go on assignment for Dumbledore that evening made this one even worse. They spent the morning and afternoon sitting by Harry's bed. Then Remus left and Sirius was alone with his boy.

"Alright kiddo I need you to listen to me. I lost your mum and dad on Halloween fifteen years ago. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wish they were still here. I miss them, but I have you. You keep me alive Harry. With you in my life I have a reason to live, a reason to laugh. That's why I need you to wake up. I need you to come back to me Harry. Please kiddo, I need you. You survived on this night fifteen years ago. You lost your parents and I lost two of my best friends, but I got you. I got a son and I love you Harry. Please don't leave me," Sirius whispered.

He squeezed Harry's hand and gently ran his fingers through the messy locks of hair on his head.

* * *

Harry felt as if he were floating, suspended in infinite blackness. He felt warm and unbothered by anything. _I should care that no one else is here_, Harry thought to himself. He couldn't really bring himself to do anything about it though. He knew that if he really tried he could break free of the darkness, but so far nothing had penetrated his haze.

Suddenly Harry became aware of a voice; the voice was begging him to wake up and calling him son. _I don't have a father, my dad is dead. Maybe I'm dead too. No wait, that's Sirius, that's my dad now. I have to wake up for him. He sounds so sad_, Harry thought. He began to struggle against the darkness. Slowly he felt it melting away as he drifted back into awareness of his body.

* * *

Sirius jumped at the sound of a muffled groan from Harry. His eyes snapped to the boy's face, willing him to open his beautiful green eyes. Slowly he did and Sirius felt his eyes fill with tears of relief.

"Dad?" the figure on the bed croaked out.

Sirius felt his heart drop, Harry was delirious.

"No kiddo, it's me, Sirius," he told the boy calmly, no trace of his inner panic attack showing through.

"I know...Dad," Harry persisted smiling weakly at the man he considered his father.

Sirius felt his face split into a wide grin as he pulled the boy to his chest. He was laughing and crying at the same time. Harry was content just to sit there and let Sirius calm himself.

"It's all going to be okay now Harry. Everything is going to be perfect," Sirius said rubbing Harry's back.

The boy slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Harry," Sirius said softly.

"I love you too Dad," Harry answered as he drifted to sleep against Sirius's chest.

Sirius soon followed him into sleep, the exhaustion of the past weeks weighing upon him. This was how Remus found them the next morning.

* * *

"Padfoot, wake up," Remus hissed at his friend, trying to get the man to move out of a position that would surely give him a stiff neck.

"Shhh, Remus, you'll wake him up," Harry admonished quietly.

"Harry? Thank God Cub, you scared us," Remus said pushing his sleeping friend out of the way so that he could hug Harry.

Sirius awoke with a yelp, upon seeing Harry awake and whole his face split into a huge grin and he cheerfully went to find Madam Pomfrey. She was quite pleased by Harry's recovery, but assured him he would not be leaving the Hospital Wing for at least two days.

Harry sat and listened to Remus and Sirius fill him in on the weeks he had missed until Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived. Ron was the first through the door and he gasped when he saw Harry sitting up in bed. He hurried across the ward and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Bloody hell mate, don't do that to me again," he admonished weakly. Harry merely grinned.

Hermione threw herself into his arms and cried against his shoulder, all the while scolding him for scaring her. Harry patted her back and grinned. Eventually she rose and it was Ginny's turn to see Harry.

"You scared me," she whispered before she too launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered against her hair. She merely nodded and held on tighter.

"It's like watching James and Lily all over again," Sirius whispered softly to Remus as the two observed the interaction amongst the friends.

"That it is, Padfoot, that it is," Remus answered with a smile.

* * *

A.N. So what did you think? Large parts of this chapter were inspired by reader requests that I liked. Please review and be kind. Hopefully I will be able to update again before long! You guys rock! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16: Back to Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however if someone wanted to give me a belated birthday gift…**

The weeks following Harry's coma were stressful for the boy. He had missed a lot in his classes and was working twice as hard as he ever had to catch up. He was struggling in Defense for the first time because Snape was unwilling to help him outside of classes, despite the fact that it was because of his house's actions that Harry had been in a coma at all. The Slytherins had certainly been receiving their share of grief for the fact that they had nearly killed Harry. The other three houses had all united in their treatment of the Slytherins and for once it seemed the Slytherin house was not united. There were certainly Slytherins that were upset by the fact their Quidditch team hadn't played by the rules.

Harry was also dealing with a clingy father on top of his studies. Sirius had been overjoyed when Harry woke up and had stayed by his side until Madam Pomfrey pronounced him fit to return to the dormitories. That was when Sirius had suddenly seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be able to stay with Harry and reassure himself that the boy was okay.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me for a few weeks?" Sirius had asked pitifully as Harry changed into regular clothes.

"No, I have to get back to classes here. I've missed so much already," Harry answered.

Sirius had looked somewhat hurt at Harry's quick rejection.

"It isn't that I don't want to be home with you. I really do Dad. I just want to get back into things here at school. I can't afford to miss any more classes," Harry had hastened to reassure him.

Sirius had smiled when Harry called him Dad, they had never really discussed it, but Harry had called him Dad ever since he woke up.

"At least promise to talk to me on the mirror every night? I just need to see for myself you're okay," Sirius had asked his son.

Harry could see how hard it was for him to admit that he needed this. It was showing a weakness and Sirius wasn't good at that.

"Of course I promise. Every night," Harry had said hugging his father tightly.

"I love you kiddo," Sirius had said squeezing the boy.

"I love you too Dad," Harry answered also squeezing tight.

* * *

Harry was true to his word and called Sirius every night. It was towards the end of November that Harry called his father only to have Sirius start yelling manically at him.

"He's done it Harry! I never thought he would, but he has! Isn't it wonderful?" Sirius shouted through the mirror.

From the spinning and bouncing of the sitting room in the background Harry guessed that Sirius was jumping up and down.

"Who has done what?" Harry asked confused and amused at the same time.

"Moony! He's proposed to Tonks," Sirius cried happily.

"What? That's fantastic," Harry answered enthusiastically.

He loved Remus and Tonks and he was so happy they were together. Remus needed her to keep him from being too serious all the time.

"It's thanks to you really," Sirius said once he had calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well I mentioned that Christmas was a nice time for a wedding to him months ago, but I didn't think Remus paid any attention. Then he comes out of the blue and proposes and their getting married this Christmas. He said that almost losing you to a Quidditch accident made him realize that we never know what is going to happen in life and that we need to take every chance for happiness," Sirius answered.

"Well I'm glad something good came of it," Harry told his father with a smile.

"The wedding is to be at Grimmauld Place. It's safer than having it here because the guests are all in the Order so they already know where Headquarters is," Sirius told Harry.

The two continued to chat for another few minutes before bidding each other good night. Harry returned to the Common Room and his friends.

"You'll never believe what Dad has just told me," Harry said dropping into the armchair next to Ron.

"What?" Ginny asked from her spot on the floor leaning against Harry's chair.

"Remus and Tonks are getting married at Christmas," Harry said smiling.

"That's wonderful," Hermione cried as her and Ginny bounced excitedly.

Ron attempted to look enthused, but weddings really were not of much interest to him. He was not looking forward to his brother Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour the following summer. Despite the fact that the two had been dating for a while now his mother was not pleased. When Mrs. Weasley was not happy, nobody in the Weasley household was.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry answered.

Ginny and Hermione both looked horrified at the thought of a wedding in the dreary old house. Ron also looked horrified because he realized that he would be going back to Grimmauld Place with its giant spiders.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Now who wants to help me with this Herbology essay," Harry asked.

Ginny moved up to sit on his lap and help him look through his book for useful bits of information on the current plant life they were studying. The four teens spent the rest of the evening finishing homework and laughing.

* * *

The following weekend was the second match of the year for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was rare for them to have two so early in the year but that was how the schedule had worked out. It was against Hufflepuff. Sirius was strongly against Harry participating, but Harry ignored him and insisted. He was confident in his team and in his own abilities. He winced whenever he recalled the conversation he and Sirius had had about the match.

"Harry you almost died last time. You can't compete!" Sirius had yelled.

"I'm fine now! I've played four years of Quidditch without ever being really seriously injured. Last match was just a fluke. We're playing Hufflepuff. I'll be fine," Harry had answered.

"Harry please don't do this. I can't watch you do this," Sirius had said angrily.

"I'm doing it," Harry had answered angrily. "I hope you will still come and watch," he had added softly.

It had happened four days before the match. They had barely spoken since that night.

The morning of the match was bright and cold. The spectators were bundled tightly in scarves and hats and the teams all cast warming charms on their robes. Harry's team surrounded him in the locker room.

"Alright team. I know the last match didn't go as well as it could have, but we still won and I am very proud of you all for that. Now Hufflepuff is in all likelihood going to play by the rules. We should have a nice clean game and plenty of time to have fun. Now let's go out there and win this thing for Gryffindor!" Harry cheered.

The team cheered and walked out onto the pitch. Harry scanned the stands for some sign of his father. His heart fell a bit when he found that he wasn't in the stands. _I didn't think he would actually stay away,_ Harry thought sadly.

"You okay?" Ginny asked softly, squeezing his hand.

Harry nodded and forced a smile. He shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and they were off. From the onset the match was different than Gryffindor's first. The Hufflepuffs were good, but they played fair. The match was a brilliant one to watch with many spectacular saves and goals. It went on for nearly three hours before Harry caught the Snitch and ended the game. The whole Gryffindor house hosted a big party in the common room. Harry only stayed for a few hours before heading up to bed. He would never admit it but it hurt that Sirius hadn't come to see him play.

* * *

Sirius sat staring miserably into the fireplace in his living room.

"Padfoot?" Remus said softly from the door. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't go to his match. I was just so upset that he couldn't see it would be a bad idea to play. I didn't go and see it. I promised to be there for him and then I neglect him when he makes a choice I don't agree with," Sirius said sadly.

"You were being an overprotective parent Padfoot. It's understandable considering how close we came to losing him," Remus assured his friend.

"I should have gone anyway. He wanted me to go. He asked me to go, and I didn't," Sirius said.

Remus just placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Harry stared at the canopy of his bed in the Gryffindor tower. _I was so sure he would come. I know he said he couldn't watch me play after what happened, but I asked him to come. I didn't think he would be so mad he wouldn't want to see me,_ Harry mused. He felt miserable. He had been lying in bed for nearly three hours and the party in the common room had broken up. He couldn't sleep for the thoughts of Sirius that were rolling around in his head. He finally pulled his mirror from his bag and went down to the now empty common room.

"Dad," he called softly into the mirror.

Sirius jolted as he heard Harry's voice softly calling 'Dad'. He seized his mirror from its place on his bedside table. He had been lying awake thinking of his son.

"Harry," he said softly staring into his godson's eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked.

The boy seemed nervous and upset. Sirius felt his heart twist.

"No, I couldn't sleep," Sirius answered.

"Me either," Harry replied. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Sirius was incredulous.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you so upset about the match. I didn't realize you were so mad, not until you didn't show up."

Try as he might the boy could not keep the hurt out of his voice on the last few words.

"No Harry, I'm sorry. I should have come to your match. I was being overprotective. I won't apologize for not wanting you to play because I was motivated purely by concern for your safety. I am so sorry that I didn't come to the match though. I love you and I will always be there for you. I should have come despite my feelings and I am so sorry that I let you down, that I hurt you," Sirius said sadly.

He wished his boy was here in front of him so that he could hug him and just hold on until the hurt look left his eyes.

Harry could see how badly Sirius felt about missing the match and it helped to easy the hurt he was feeling. _He didn't mean to hurt me, it just happened. He was only worried about me_, Harry thought.

"We won," Harry said deciding to offer the olive branch.

"I heard, that's wonderful Harry, I'm so proud of you," Sirius said smiling.

"How did you hear?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Minerva. I asked her to owl me as soon as the match was finished. I was so afraid something was going to happen to you," Sirius said.

Harry felt the last of his hurt leave him. Sirius did care; he wanted to be there for him.

"It's okay Dad," Harry said smiling genuinely.

"Are you sure? I know I hurt you…" Sirius said unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I'm sure. I'll see you soon," Harry said smiling.

"Sooner than you think, Remus needs to have a fitting for the wedding and you need to come along and get your robes as a groomsman. We are coming to Hogsmead tomorrow," Sirius answered smiling back.

He had been dreading the trip earlier in the evening because he couldn't face Harry after disappointing him. Now he was looking forward to seeing his son.

"Brilliant, I suppose I'll see you then. Love you," Harry said yawning hugely.

"I love you too. Get some sleep kiddo," Sirius said affectionately.

Both Harry and Sirius returned to their beds. They slept peacefully feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

* * *

Harry was awakened by the bright winter sunlight streaming through his window. He squinted at his clock and found it was nearly eleven. He was certain that Remus and Sirius would be arriving soon so he hastened to get dressed and hurry down to the kitchens to find some food. He gulped down a cup of tea and an egg sandwich that Dobby gave him and hurried up into the Entrance Hall. He was just wondering where he was to meet Sirius and Remus when he spotted them walking with Ron.

"There you are mate. Wasn't sure where you had gotten to," Ron said. "I'll just be going back to the common room to find Hermione then."

Remus and Sirius thanked Ron for helping them find Harry. The three made their way out of the Entrance Hall and the minute they were away from the ever prying eyes Harry threw his arms around Sirius. Sirius squeezed him back tightly. Both were glad they had come through their first real fight.

"Congratulations Moony," Harry said breaking away from Sirius and throwing his arms around his adopted uncle.

Remus smiled and hugged the boy back. They made their way to Gladrag's and began selecting dress robes for the wedding. In the end Remus ended up in black and Harry and Sirius were in gray. They paid for the robes and made their way to Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"I heard you had quite the match yesterday," Remus said happily to Harry.

Harry grinned at him and immediately launched into a retelling of the match and all the impressive maneuvers by both teams. Sirius listened with a bittersweet smile. He was happy that the match had gone so well, but was also kicking himself for missing one of Harry's matches.

"I wish I had been there kiddo," he said sadly.

Harry smiled at him.

"Ginny asked Neville if she could have a copy of his memory of the match so that you could see it. She knew I was upset about you missing it and she figured that Neville was the one of our friends that had been paying the most attention and knew the most about Quidditch," Harry said producing the vial of silvery mist that Ginny had slipped to him at the end of the party the previous night.

Sirius smiled as he took the vial from Harry and pulled the boy into a hug. _That girl really is a lot like Lily,_ Sirius thought with a smile.

"Thank her for me," he said ruffling Harry's hair.

Remus grinned at the obvious affection between Sirius and Harry. The strong relationship between the two and his impending nuptials made Remus feel lighter than air. _It is going to be the best Christmas ever_, Remus thought to himself as they walked Harry back to the castle. He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

A.N. I'm so sorry! Please don't sharpen the pitchforks and bring out the torches! It has been way too long since I updated. Forgive me! So I hope you like this chapter! As it would suggest at the end, the next chapter brings in some major angst that will continue throughout most of the story. What can I say; I'm a sucker for drama/angst. My recent vacation to Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Orlando has left me inspired and I have a definite plot outline for the rest of this story. You guys rock! Thanks for putting up with me! Please review and be kind.


	17. Chapter 17: Winter Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

The Christmas Holidays started and Harry was once again home with Sirius. The two made the most of the recent snowy weather and had a massive snowball fight the first morning of break. Sirius was happy to have his boy back safe and sound, too many times in the past months he had been afraid that he would never see him back in their home. Remus had moved into a small home with Tonks, but he came around the house often. Harry suspected his visits were largely to avoid his future mother-in-law and her obsessive wedding plans. Remus and Tonks wanted a small ceremony, but Andromeda Tonks was not leaving any detail unplanned for her only daughter's special day. Soon enough it was Christmas Eve, the wedding was to be on Christmas around noon. Remus spent the evening and night with Sirius and Harry at the cottage.

* * *

"Ready for tomorrow, Moony?" Sirius asked clapping his friend on the back.

"With all your cousin's planning I don't think we could be any more prepared," Remus answered wryly. There was a happy spark in his eyes that had not been present in some time and Sirius smiled to see it.

Harry walked into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and they each took one. They settled into seats and gazed at the tree. Harry and Sirius had spent the afternoon decorating a massive pine tree with tinsel and ornaments they had purchased in Diagon Alley. There were several brightly wrapped parcels under it already.

"I can't believe how much better this Christmas has been than last year. Last year was the best Christmas I've ever had and this year is even better," Harry said smiling.

Sirius beamed at the boy and Remus smiled. The obvious affection in the room created a cozy cocoon, free from the troubles of the world. They all slept well that night and were up bright and early to exchange gifts the following morning courtesy of one Sirius Black.

"Happy Christmas Harry!"

Harry jolted awake at Sirius' bellow in his left ear and the highly unpleasant sensation of a bucket of ice water upending itself on his head. He cursed and jumped out of bed just in time to see Sirius headed for Remus' room with another bucket and a mischievous smile. A bellow told Harry that Remus had received the same treatment. Harry made his way towards the kitchen still sopping wet with chattering teeth.

"Remus would you mind?" he asked as the two men joined him. Remus waved his wand and Harry was once again dry and warm. He smiled his thanks.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said grinning at them both now that he was dry and warm. Sirius gave him a hug and ushered them all into the living room.

"Time for presents before we have to hurry on over to Grimmauld Place for the wedding," Sirius said sounding every inch the excited toddler rather than a man of nearly forty. Harry laughed and dove under the tree in search of the gifts he had bought for the two of them. He came back up with two small piles of gifts and handed them to Remus and Sirius.

Sirius pulled the wrapping off of a small wooden box; it was full of small glass vials with silvery wisps of memory. He looked questioningly at Harry.

"They're copies of my memories. Some of the ones that I thought you might enjoy. There are a few from Quidditch and just some of the times I've really enjoyed over the years. There are a few from when I was much younger as well, those aren't particularly happy, but since I haven't got any pictures of me growing up I thought that would be a chance for you to see me growing up," Harry said. "Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

Sirius was speechless. Other than inadvertently causing the murder of his two best friends missing out on seeing Harry grow up was what he felt most guilty about in his life. He had missed seeing the baby he had loved turn into the teenager that stood in front of him. For Harry to give him a chance to see those years was priceless. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes and yanked Harry in for a hug.

"It's perfect," he whispered to the boy as he hugged him fiercely.

Remus smiled and pulled the wrapping paper off his own gift. There was a set of very interesting defense books and a few photographs in elaborate frames. The photos all showed Remus and Sirius and Harry at different times over the summer.

"Don't want you to forget about us at your new house," Harry said smiling.

"Never going to happen Cub," Remus said ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

Harry opened his presents as well and found books, sweets, and a new winter cloak. After presents they went into the kitchen where Harry prepared a big breakfast of French toast and bacon. Then they gathered their dress robes and flooed to Grimmauld Place. Sirius ushered Remus upstairs to his old bedroom and sent Harry ahead of them to make sure the bride was safely stowed away in the guest room that was being used a bridal suite.

* * *

Harry smiled when he peeked in the door and saw Ginny and Hermione fussing over Tonks' hair in the mirror; they had both been chosen as bridesmaids.

"Harry! Happy Christmas," Ginny said spotting him in the doorway and hurrying over to kiss him. Hermione followed her and gave Harry a hug.

"I've been sent to make sure the bride is safely tucked away before the groom heads up to Sirius' room to get ready," Harry said.

"Consider me tucked," Tonks said with a bright smile. Her hair was not its usual bubblegum pink, but a bright sunny blonde. On closer inspection Harry found a few pink strands woven throughout the elaborate curls that Ginny and Hermione had been concocting.

"A compromise with my mother, she wanted all blonde for the wedding," Tonks said winking.

"Now shoo so we can get dressed," Ginny said giving him a shove towards the door. Harry kissed her and slipped upstairs to join Remus and Sirius.

* * *

"The bride is officially stowed away until the beginning of the ceremony. Are you sure it was wise to leave her to walk down the stairs in a wedding dress?" Harry asked upon arriving in the room.

Remus winced at the thought of his bride's clumsiness and Sirius chuckled.

"Ted won't let her fall," Sirius assured Remus. The men set about dressing in their dress robes. Ron wandered in a few minutes later.

"Happy Christmas all," he said dropping into a chair and sprawling his gangly limbs about him. His dress robes were a nice amber color and Harry was immensely thankful he had told the twins to buy him new ones. "Mum and Andromeda are going to drive me batty. Already shoved me out of the kitchen, as if I'm thick enough to eat anything they've prepared for the wedding. I like my head on my shoulders thanks," he muttered to Harry.

Harry exchanged an amused glance with Sirius. They both knew that given the chance Ron would devour any and everything that was edible in his path. Harry resumed fixing his robes and jumped when the door slammed open against the wall.

"Downstairs! You're behind schedule!" Andromeda hissed shoving them out the door. For a small witch in sparkling purple robes she certainly reminded Harry of a dragon.

They hurried down the stairs. Harry was shocked when they stepped into the magically enlarged parlor where the ceremony was to take place. The room was lit with a gentle glow and there were hundreds of icicles charmed not to melt covering every surface. There was silver and sparkles and the whole scene looked like a winter wonderland. Harry took his place next to Sirius who stood by Remus under an archway made of branches that shimmered with ice. The guests, that were mostly just the core group of Order members, sat on silver chairs. The music began playing and Ginny and Hermione made their way down the aisle.

Harry felt his breath catch at the sight of Ginny in a silvery blue dress that shimmered when she walked. Her beautiful red hair had glitter in it and she seemed to sparkle from within. Behind her and Hermione came Tonks on her father's arm. Harry heard Remus gasp as she came into view. In that moment no one would have called her clumsy. She seemed to float down the aisle. Her dress was simple and elegant. She beamed with obvious joy as she took her place next to Remus. In that moment Remus looked his true age for the first time in years; the gray in his hair seemed to disappear as his eyes sparkled.

The vows were heartfelt and the ceremony that was presided over by Dumbledore himself went off without a hitch. Soon the chairs were vanished and a dance floor set up in their place with music playing. Harry hugged Remus and Tonks and congratulated them both. He posed for photos and he danced with Ginny.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"Thanks," she whispered back, kissing him softly.

Sirius watched Harry dance with Ginny and smiled. It gave him a pang to see him so grown up, but he loved seeing him so happy.

"That will be enough of that," Fred announced sweeping in with George. Harry found himself waltzed off by Fred while George took Ginny in his arms. A few moments later Ginny stormed off in Mrs. Weasley's direction, Fred and George disappeared before their mother could hunt them down. Harry took a seat with Ginny and got them both a Butterbeer.

"It was a lovely wedding. I can hardly believe this is Grimmauld Place," Hermione said dropping down next to them with Ron in tow.

"I know, Andromeda's really outdone herself," Harry said glancing at the once gloomy room.

The friends sat talking and laughing for a couple of hours. The food that had been prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda was delicious and they were soon pleasantly stuffed and happy. Just as Harry was getting ready to ask Ginny to dance there was a loud bang and suddenly the room was full of masked Death Eaters.

"Run!" Harry shouted shoving Ginny towards the kitchen floo. They had to get out of there.

The scene was utter chaos. The Order members were dueling frantically with the large number of Death Eaters that seemed to continue growing. Harry saw Kingsley dueling Bellatrix and McGonagall fiercely battling two Death Eaters. He looked frantically around for Sirius as he ran. He spotted him close to Remus dueling a male Death Eater and winning.

"The Anti-Apparation wards are down!" Arthur Weasley yelled. Dumbledore who was dueling three Death Eaters with single minded determination looked grim at the pronouncement.

"Take Ginny and go!" Harry shouted to George who was close by. George nodded and grabbed his baby sister before disappearing.

Harry turned back to Sirius and Remus in time to see Dolohov ready to shoot a curse at Remus' turned back. Tonks and Sirius saw it as well. Tonks screamed Remus' name and Sirius launched himself at his best friend. Sirius shoved him out of the way and the Reductor Curse meant for Remus slammed into the floor near Sirius and sent him careening into the far wall with a sickening smack.

"No!" Harry cried out in anguish moving to race toward his godfather's side.

Remus snapped his horrified gaze from his best friend to Harry at the shout. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout, but it was too late. Harry felt a tight iron fist clamp over his throat and he was jerked backward and swept away by someone else's Apparation. Remus watched Dolohov as he cried out for the others to retreat and in seconds the room held only Order members.

Remus raced to Sirius' side and paled at the copious amounts of blood that seeped from his friend's still form. He placed a shaking hand against his friend's neck and nearly cried in relief when he found a weak pulse. He gathered Sirius into his arms and went to take him to St. Mungo's, but first he turned to Albus and uttered the words that made everybody's blood run cold, "Wormtail took Harry."

* * *

A.N. Again I am so sorry for the long wait. My grandmother broke a hip so between visiting her and work I haven't had much time to write. We are getting into the ending stretch of this story and I would say there are no more than five more chapters coming. There will be angst and drama as promised. The good news being that I know what happens in each chapter I am just having a hard time getting it to sound right on the pages. I am not thrilled with this chapter, but I am writing through the writer's block! Thank you for reading and being patient with me! You guys are the best! Please feel free to let me know what you want to happen, sometimes my best ideas and inspiration come from you guys!


	18. Chapter 18:The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: As I am sure you all know by now, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry's knees buckled as he landed on a hard stone floor. He found himself dragged upright by the punishing grip on his hair. He looked frantically around and found himself in a dungeon room of sorts. Before he had time to think the room was filled with popping sounds as the Death Eaters from the attack appeared around him. Harry struggled to get away.

"That's enough," said the raspy squeak of his captor. Harry turned his fierce glare on Wormtail.

"Let me go," he spit out still struggling.

"I'm afraid that will not be happening Harry," said a cold voice from the shadows.

Harry shuddered as his scar exploded with pain and Voldemort came towards him from the far reaches of the room. The Death Eaters all bowed and Voldemort nodded to Wormtail.

"Well done Wormtail, you have served me well. As have you Dolohov," Voldemort said turning to the man on Harry's left. "You have corrected Bellatrix's mistake and killed the blood traitor Black."

"No," Harry gasped feeling the air rush out of him. Sirius couldn't be gone, not again.

"Ah yes Harry, your father figure gone again. You do seem to get those around you killed don't you?" Voldemort said softly.

Harry didn't answer. He was filled with a fierce despair and in that moment he couldn't have cared less if Voldemort killed him or not. Sirius was gone again.

"Leave us," Voldemort commanded his supporters. They filed out one-by-one; Bellatrix left last pausing to give a girlish giggle at Harry's plight. "Now then Harry, you are going to tell me the prophecy, I know you know of it," Voldemort continued. "If you don't I will have to persuade you." With that Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on Harry.

Harry screamed as the pain tore through his body. He felt as if he was being burned alive and ripped limb from limb at the same time. The curse seemed to go on forever. When it finally ended Harry lay on the floor gasping for breath with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tell me the prophecy," Voldemort demanded.

"N-no," Harry gasped out. He wasn't going to give in. Voldemort could torture him all he liked. He wasn't going to reveal the prophecy.

Voldemort smiled cruelly and administered the curse again. Thus the cycle continued many times with Harry still stubbornly refusing to give up the prophecy.

"Perhaps you will be more receptive tomorrow," Voldemort finally announced. He waved his wand and Harry found himself chained to the wall. As Voldemort left two Dementors filed in and Harry felt himself grow cold as his parents voices ran through his head.

* * *

When Remus appeared in St. Mungo's with Sirius in his arms he ran straight to the emergency ward. Healers swept Sirius away and instructed him to take a seat in the waiting room. Minutes later Tonks and Dumbledore joined Remus. Tonks pulled him in for a tight hug. Remus looked past her into the eyes of his former headmaster.

"You have to find Harry. It won't matter if Sirius recovers from this or not if we can't find Harry," Remus told him desperately. He was torn. He wanted to go look for Harry right that instant and not stop until he had the boy safe in his arms. On the other hand he couldn't leave until he knew Sirius was going to be okay.

"I will begin the search at once my dear boy. When you are satisfied that you may safely leave Sirius you may join me," Albus assured him. He turned at once to begin the search for the boy that held the fate of the wizarding world in his young hands.

"What do you need from me darling? Do you need me here or do you need me out there looking for Harry?" Tonks asked taking Remus' hand in her own. She still wore her beautiful white dress, it was now smeared with red blood from the hug she had given Remus. He was drenched in his best friend's blood.

"Stay here with me," Remus whispered holding her close. They sat like that for some time before Arthur Weasley and Andromeda Tonks appeared.

"I've brought you both some clean clothes," Andromeda said handing over a bag.

"Molly's sent dinner," Arthur added raising the basket he carried in his hand.

Remus and Tonks gratefully changed into the clean clothes and ate some of Molly's cooking.

"Sirius will be alright. My cousin is too stubborn to leave Harry," Andromeda assured Remus.

"He has to be. I can't bear the thought of him dying for me. If Harry loses another parent because of me I couldn't live with the guilt," Remus said burying his face in his hands. Tonks rubbed her hand over his back and leaned against his side.

At that moment a healer came out and called for Sirius Black's family. They stood quickly and moved towards him.

"How is he?" Remus asked anxiously.

"There was a lot of damage done. He lost a significant amount of blood and I'm still not sure if there was any brain damage from the head injuries. Fortunately we were able to stabilize him and barring any unforeseen complications he should pull through. The head injury is my real concern. I don't know if there was any damage done to the brain and I won't know until he wakes up. He is in room 203 if you want to see him," the healer said before he turned away to get back to his other patients.

"I'll get home and let Molly and the others know what is going on. Kingsley and Bill are still trying to figure out how they broke through the wards on Grimmauld," Arthur said moving away down the hall.

The other three made their way down the hall to Sirius room. Remus moved quickly to his friend's side. Sirius looked ghostly pale and there were bandages covering most of his head. He had bruises over every inch of his skin. Remus took his friend's hand in his own. Andromeda moved up to his other side and gave her cousin's hand a squeeze. She whispered to him to get better soon before she moved to exit the room.

"You should go home with your Mum and get some sleep Dora," Remus said softly, looking at his new bride.

"I'll be back soon," she answered kissing his forehead. She knew he needed time with his best friend.

"Some Christmas isn't it Padfoot?" Remus asked wryly when they were alone. He continued to cling to Sirius' hand, willing him to wake up.

Remus thought of Harry and felt a shiver pass through him at the thought of what the boy must be enduring. _It's all because of Wormtail. I swear when I get my hands on that rat he will get to see exactly what happens when you piss off a werewolf_, Remus thought angrily. He sat by Sirius' side all through the night with no change. Just before dawn Sirius groaned softly.

"Padfoot can you hear me?" Remus asked urgently, sitting up and leaning towards his friend.

"Moony?" Sirius asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He winced at the pain pounding through his skull and the rest of his body.

Remus nearly cried in relief to hear Sirius speak his nickname. "It's me Padfoot. You're going to be just fine," he reassured the man as he waved down one of the healers outside the room.

Soon the room was full of healers fussing over Sirius and administering pain potions. Sirius gradually became more and more alert. It was apparent that no brain damage had been done by the blow and Remus was immensely relieved. The healers left and told Sirius to rest.

"Moony where's Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly as he noticed his son wasn't in the room. Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Remus?" Sirius asked with panic in his voice.

"They took him Sirius. Wormtail took him," Remus said brokenly.

"No," Sirius whispered tears springing to his eyes. "I have to find him. We have to find him," he cried panicked as he made to get out of bed.

Remus pushed him back against the pillows. "You need to rest. If you kill yourself looking for him then Harry will only be depressed when we find him. You need to focus on getting better. Dumbledore is looking for Harry and as soon as I can leave you here I will join him. We will find him Padfoot," Remus said forcefully.

Sirius wanted to protest, but he could feel the weakness in his body. "When you find him I am coming with you to bring him home," he finally said.

Remus nodded and pulled his friend into a hug. "Thank you Padfoot. You saved my life. I'm so glad you're alright. I never would have forgiven myself…"

"You would have done the same for me Moony. Now go find my boy, our boy," Sirius said hugging Remus back.

Remus nodded and swept out of the room. He would stop and collect his wife, and then they were going to find Dumbledore and help him search for Harry.

* * *

Molly Weasley bustled about the kitchen at the Burrow making breakfast. Tears stung her eyes whenever she thought of the boy she considered her son being held hostage by Death Eaters. She had been up most of the night with Ginny and Hermione, comforting the two girls as they cried.

"Mum?" Molly turned at the soft call and saw her youngest son standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Tears shone in Ron's eyes. Molly felt her heart twist; she hadn't seen Ron cry since before he went to Hogwarts. She hurried over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Ron asked hopefully, needing his mother's reassurance.

"He's going to be okay," Molly said smoothing a hand over her son's hair. They both knew that she didn't have any idea if Harry would be okay, but the alternative was unbearable. They stood like that for many moments until Arthur came in through the door and they broke apart.

"Sirius is going to recover," Arthur said kissing Molly and squeezing Ron's shoulder.

"Well that is a relief. Has he been told about Harry yet?" Molly asked fretfully.

"Yes, Remus told him a short time ago. He stopped by Grimmauld Place in search of Dumbledore just before Bill and I left. Sirius was understandably upset, but he is trusting Remus and Dumbledore to find him," Arthur answered pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Where is Bill?" Molly asked looking at the door for her oldest son.

"He's gone to see Fleur before he comes home to get some sleep. He and Kingsley, with Albus' help, have decided that Voldemort must have found a very dark spell to counteract the Fidelius Charm," Arthur said stifling a yawn.

"Any word on Harry?" Ron asked his father quietly.

Arthur smiled sadly at his youngest son and shook his head. He placed a bracing hand on Ron's shoulder and sipped his tea.

"You should get some sleep dear," Molly said ushering Arthur out of the kitchen as Ginny came down the stairs.

Ginny's eyes were red-rimmed and she looked miserable. She slumped into a chair at the table and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron put an arm around his baby sister. Molly smiled sadly at her children and placed a cup of tea in front of each of them.

"Did you sleep dear?" she asked Ginny gently. Ginny shook her head and sipped at her tea. Molly sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Breakfast anyone?" she asked as the twins and Hermione made their way into the kitchen.

"No thank you," Ginny said not looking up. The twins each accepted a plate and Hermione took some toast. Ron merely shook his head. Molly felt her concern spike. Ron refusing food was never a good sign.

"Ronald Weasley, you aren't doing Harry any good by starving yourself," she said placing a small plate in front of him. Ron picked at the food, but managed to get down half the plate of food. The mood in the Burrow was grim. Everyone was concerned for the boy they all loved.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He felt awful. Every inch of his body ached and his mind screamed all of his horrible memories at him. He shuddered as the Dementors moved closer and slowly began to rock himself back and forth. He felt tears trickle down his face as he watched Sirius fly into the wall over and over in his mind. _He's gone, he's gone again. How can a survive this?_ Harry thought to himself as his grief overwhelmed his mind.

The door to his cell slammed open and Bellatrix Lestrange wandered in with a crazed grin on her face.

"Well, well, well, bitty Potter is all upset. Is he sad that Siri is gone like Mummy and Daddy? Poor wittle Harry doesn't have anybody," she cackled.

Harry struggled valiantly to reach her, to hurt her in some way. She just laughed and cast a cutting curse at him. It hit his leg and he cried out as a large gash opened in his thigh. She smiled at his pain and readied herself to perform the Cruciatus curse, but Voldemort interrupted.

"Now, now Bella, we want him conscious so that he can tell us the prophecy," Voldemort cautioned. He turned to Harry and smiled. "Are you ready to share with us?"

"I'd sooner die," Harry gasped out weakly. He could feel himself growing weaker from the blood loss.

Voldemort smiled cruelly and cast the Cruciatus curse again. Like the previous night Harry stubbornly refused to give in and Voldemort eventually stopped. He swept from the room with Bellatrix following. Harry lay back against the stone wall. He couldn't take much more of this treatment, it would kill him. Voldemort came in twice more throughout the day and each time Harry clung fast to his silence. After the final attempt of the day Harry heard his cell door open once again and found Professor Snape kneeling in front of him.

"Potter can you move?" Snape asked urgently. Harry shook his head. Snape muttered under his breath. He couldn't give the boy anything for fear of the Dark Lord finding out. He couldn't reveal the location of the cell due to a curse Voldemort had placed upon it. "The wolf and Albus are searching for you, it is only a matter of time before they reach you," Snape told Harry, his tone wasn't kind, but the words were meant to inspire hope.

"Don't think I've got much time," Harry rasped out. He felt as if he was being ripped apart piece-by-piece. "T-tell Remus I'm s-sorry and I love him and not to b-blame himself for Sirius," Harry pleaded of his professor before he blacked out from the pain. _He thinks the mutt is dead_, Snape realized. He couldn't risk being discovered in the cell. He knew there was a good chance the boy would die, he felt a small pang when he imagined Lily's feelings on the subject, but he quelled it. He had to remain on task. He couldn't risk his position as spy.

* * *

Remus and Albus searched everywhere they could think of. Harry wasn't at Voldemort's father's home, or the orphanage where he had grown up. He wasn't in the graveyard where Voldemort had returned and he wasn't in Malfoy Manor.

"Albus, what about the Lestrange Estate? It has lain empty since they were sent to prison, but I have no doubt they would have offered it as a hideout," Remus asked grasping at straws. Tonks squeezed his arm. Albus looked thoughtful before nodding. They all Disapparated and appeared on the outskirts of the huge property. Dumbledore cast several spells before smiling grimly.

"We have undoubtedly found the place where they have Harry hidden. However I will need some assistance from William Weasley with these complex wards and we will need backup to remove him," Albus said turning to the others.

"I'll go to the Weasleys and Mum and Dad," Tonks said hurrying off.

"I'll go to Sirius," Remus said also leaving. Dumbledore Disapparated and went to summon the members of his staff that were also of the Order and a few others.

Tonks appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow and hurried up to the back door. She knocked twice and Molly's face peered out the window. She hurriedly opened the door and ushered Tonks into the kitchen that was lit with the final dying rays of the sun.

"Is Bill in? Albus and Remus and I have found where they are holding Harry. We need Bill's help to break the wards and as many volunteers as we can get to go in and get Harry out," Tonks said in a rush. Ron and Ginny both jumped to their feet at her words. They had been sitting at the table. Ron ran to find his oldest brother, Ginny to find her father and the twins. They both returned with their respective family members in their wake.

"We'll go with you," Fred said as he and George gathered their cloaks. Arthur kissed Molly and went to join them as well. Bill was already ready and waiting.

"Bring him home," Molly and Ginny said at the same time. The others nodded and hurried out into the garden before Disapparating.

* * *

Sirius lay in bed and twisted the blanket between his fingers. Remus burst into the hospital room startling him.

"Padfoot, we found where they're keeping him. We are going in and we are going to bring him back," Remus said dropping into the chair next to Sirius' bed.

Sirius felt his heart leap; they were going to get Harry back. He pulled himself upright and out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Remus asked moving to shove his friend back down on the bed.

"I'm coming with you. He's everything to me Remus. I can't just sit here. Please," Sirius whispered pleadingly. His eyes begged his best friend to understand that he needed to go along. Remus studied his friend for a moment before nodding. Sirius felt and amazing rush of relief that Remus wasn't fighting him. The two best friends hurried out of the hospital and off to save their boy.

* * *

A.N. So, what did you think? I am loving this story line right now! So obviously I wasn't going to kill off Sirius after I went to all the trouble of bringing him back in the first place. Next chapter we get to see the cavalry come to rescue Harry, but will it all go as planned? Thanks for reading as always. Your reviews are lovely and they literally make my day! You are the best!


	19. Chapter 19: Rescues and Reunions

**Disclaimer: I sadly have not acquired ownership of Harry Potter since I last updated. It still belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Remus reached out a hand and steadied Sirius as they landed on the edge of a dark strip of forest on the outskirts of the Lestrange Estate. He gave him a look that clearly suggested his friend should still be in the hospital. Sirius reciprocated with a look that made it clear he was not going anywhere until he had Harry. They joined the crowd of Order members that waited while Bill Weasley and Dumbledore discussed what they needed to do to break through the wards quickly. Tonks walked up to them and took Remus' hand.

"Should you be out of bed?" she asked her cousin.

"I should be wherever Harry needs me," Sirius answered. Tonks merely nodded and exchanged a concerned glance with her husband.

A few moments later Dumbledore called them all together. "I have sent a message to Molly Weasley and told her that we will convene at the Burrow immediately after the attack. William and I will break the wards. We are here to retrieve Harry and leave, I want that understood," the headmaster said gravely. The assembled group nodded. Everyone moved into position, and with that the attack commenced.

It took only moments for the wards to be broken, many of them were rooted in ancient magic that Bill was familiar with from his time in Egypt. The rescue party quickly Apparated into the dungeon room of Lestrange Manor. They found an assembly of Death Eaters waiting for them. Harry was chained to one wall and Sirius felt his heart stop when he saw him. For one awful moment he thought his boy was already dead. Then Harry shifted painfully and his eyes met Sirius'. Sirius saw them widen in shock.

* * *

Harry could barely believe what he was seeing. The Order had come to rescue him, more astoundingly Sirius had come to rescue him. He felt a warmth seep into his chest, Sirius was alive. Harry watched as the Order battled fiercely to reach him. Voldemort and Dumbledore were engaged in a vicious duel, but Dumbledore managed a spell that released Harry from his chains. Harry slumped to the floor. He felt as if his limbs were made of mush. He struggled to get up, to reach someone's side so that he could be saved.

Harry heard Sirius yell as he finished off his opponent with a quick Stunning spell. He moved towards Harry. Voldemort saw how close he was to reaching the boy and shot a jet of green light in his direction. Harry didn't know where the strength and speed came from. He didn't think, he merely moved. He jumped and threw himself in front of Sirius. His only instinct was to save the person he loved most in the world.

* * *

Sirius saw it all in one horrifying moment. He was so close to reaching Harry when the Killing curse shot towards him. All of sudden the boy, who could barely move, was on his feet flying towards Sirius. Sirius watched as the jet of green light enveloped his son and he fell to the ground motionless just inches from Sirius. Voldemort also fell and was rushed to by his Death Eaters. Sirius only had eyes for his son.

"No!" Sirius was barely aware that the pained protest came from his throat as he fell to his knees and pulled Harry into his arms. His boy was bruised and pale. He looked like he had been to hell and back. Most horribly was the fact that he was still, so very still. Sirius frantically placed his fingers in front of his nose and mouth. He held his breath as he prayed and waited for the soft whisper of breath against his hand—it never came. He held Harry tight to him as he placed his ear to the boy's chest hoping to hear the reassuring beat of his heart—there was none. Sirius felt sobs overtake him as he rocked Harry's limp form back and forth. He was distantly aware of voices speaking around him, but it wasn't until Remus captured his shoulder in a strong grasp that he paid attention.

"Padfoot, we have to leave," Remus said. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at Harry's body in Sirius arms. He helped Sirius to his feet and braced his best friend who was still weak. They Disapparated and found themselves in the garden of the Burrow. The twins and Bill were just entering the house. Arthur and Tonks stood by the door, and Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Minerva McGonagall appeared just behind Sirius and Remus. They all made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Molly jumped at the sounds of Apparation and hurried towards the kitchen. Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed close behind. She stopped dead when Bill entered the kitchen with a grim look on his face; the twins were just behind him. Their usual grins were replaced by expressions of shock and grief.

"Who?" Ron asked hoarsely as he pulled Hermione close on one side and Ginny on the other.

At that moment Arthur walked through the door. Molly felt a rush of relief that turned to dread when she saw the tears in her husband's eyes. Then Sirius walked in with Harry's limp form.

"No," Molly whispered as a sob forced itself out of her throat. Arthur pulled her into his arms and let her sob into his chest.

Hermione collapsed into sobs against Ron's chest, and he sank into a chair and held her as he cried as well. Ginny looked as if she was close to collapsing and her oldest brother grabbed her in a hug. Bill led her towards her bedroom. Remus held Tonks close for a moment before whispering in her ear and moving with Sirius into the living room. Sirius laid Harry's body on the sofa and dropped to his knees beside him. Remus moved up and brushed Harry's dark hair off his forehead. He placed a soft kiss on the top of the boy's messy head as his tears landed amongst the tousled locks.

"I shouldn't have gone. If I hadn't gone he would be alive right now," Sirius said in a choked voice.

"Sirius this wasn't your fault. You went to save Harry. He loved you too much to lose you again," Remus said hugging his best friend.

Sirius shrugged and went back to keeping his silent vigil next to the body. After a bit Molly and Arthur came in. Molly sobbed as they both said their goodbyes to the body of the boy that had been a part of their family. Ron and Hermione also came in, and after them, Tonks. She brought a soft blue blanket and gently covered Harry with it. As she pulled it up to cover his lifeless face Sirius let out a sob and fled the room. Remus followed.

* * *

Sirius could hear Remus behind him as he fled to the back garden of the Burrow. He couldn't take seeing that blanket cover Harry's face, seeing the teen that had been so full of life on Christmas morning as nothing more than a lump under a sheet. He fell to his knees in the grass and Remus sat beside him and let him sob into his shirt. Remus' own tears fell into his friend's hair. They had both lost so many things in their lives, but Harry wasn't supposed to be one of those things.

"He wasn't supposed to die Moony. Harry was always supposed to live. The rest of us, we could live or die, but Harry was supposed to live," Sirius said.

"I know Padfoot, I know," Remus said sadly.

They couldn't believe that he was gone. Remus remembered the way Harry had giggled when Remus showed him the stars as an infant. Sirius remembered the little boy that had clung to his shirt in desperation at bedtime. They remembered the boy that had brought so much joy into so many lives. As they sat lost in their memories Albus Dumbledore approached them both.

"If I may boys, I would like to speak with you. I must share something with you that may ease the pain of losing Harry," Albus said, motioning for the two men to follow him to the shed. Once inside Albus began his tale.

"I have recently discovered that Voldemort intended to make seven horcruxes. A horcrux is when a witch or wizard stores a part of their soul in some other object after the soul is split through an act of murder. The horcruxes that Voldemort made allowed him to stay alive that fateful night in Godric's Hollow," Albus stated.

Sirius and Remus were shocked and horrified.

"He will be impossible to kill then," Remus said hopelessly.

"Not at all my dear boy, we simply need to destroy all the horcruxes. Voldemort will be as mortal as you and I once it is done. That is what I wanted to share with you. I believe that Harry was a horcrux. Voldemort didn't intentionally make him one, but it was the effect of the rebounding Killing curse. The only way for Voldemort to be defeated was to have him kill Harry and destroy the horcrux. Harry was brave and valiant, a true Gryffindor. In time he would have willingly sacrificed himself for the greater good," Albus said. Tears sparkled in his blue eyes. He had cared deeply for the boy. His death was tragic, but Albus understood the need for sacrifice so that many could be saved.

Sirius and Remus stared at Dumbledore in shock and horror.

"You want me to feel better about the fact that my son is dead because you were planning to send him to his death anyway?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"How could you? How could you think that any of us would allow you to do that to Harry?" Remus asked angrily.

"My dear boy, Harry would have willingly sacrificed himself. He understood that sometimes the life of one is worth sacrificing for the lives of many," Albus calmly stated.

"Oh I understand sacrifice. I understand that James and Lily died so that their baby could live. I understand that I would have died a thousand times over for that child. Harry was a child! Children shouldn't have to think about sacrificing themselves for others! Harry wouldn't have died anyway because I wouldn't have let him!" Sirius shouted. He rushed back towards the house.

* * *

Sirius burst into the living room and dropped to his knees beside Harry. He pulled the blanket away. He hugged the boy close to his chest and sobbed into his hair.

"I wouldn't have let him. I wouldn't have let him. I wouldn't have let him," he sobbed repeatedly.

"Shhh, come on Padfoot. It's going to be okay," Remus soothed. He rubbed his friend's back as he choked out the words. How could it be okay when Harry was dead? Sirius needed his reassurance, but Remus didn't know how to comfort him when he himself was hopeless.

"How?" Sirius asked brokenly.

"I don't know," Remus answered honestly. He simply held his friend until Sirius was calm enough to lay Harry down.

Sirius pulled the blanket up. "I love you Harry. I always will. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Sleep well kiddo," he whispered. He gently kissed Harry's forehead and covered his face with the blanket.

* * *

Harry felt like he was floating. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a white room. He squinted at the walls trying to make sense of where he was. He was surprised to find that he was no longer broken like he had been in the dungeon. He felt good. His clothes were clean and soft. He felt safe.

_It's lonely here,_ Harry thought. No sooner had the thought escaped him than two people appeared. A man and a woman walked towards him through the swirling white mist. Harry felt his throat close as a petite redhead with sparkling green eyes approached him next to a tall man with messy black hair.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh baby," Lily whispered. She pulled her son close to her. Harry clung to her. He was hugging his mother for the first time that he could remember. They slowly broke apart and Harry turned to James.

"Hey little man," James said. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at the young man his baby boy had become. Harry flung himself at his father. They held each other tightly.

"So I'm dead then? Is Dad okay? I mean…" Harry trailed off shooting a panicked glance at James.

"Sirius is alive. Harry he has become your dad. I could never be upset that he is there for you when I can't be. I love you both too much for that," James said. He smiled at his son. Harry sighed in relief. Sirius was alive and his father wasn't upset that Harry called Sirius 'Dad'.

"As for you being dead," Lily swallowed. It was hard for her to even think of her baby dying. "That is a bit more complicated," she finished.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was confused. He was dead. He had thrown himself in front of the _Avada Kedavra_ for Sirius.

"It is going to take some telling son," James answered. Harry's parents quickly explained to him about horcruxes. They told him about Voldemort's horcruxes, how he had unintentionally made Harry one of them.

"So I had to die anyway?" Harry asked.

"That's where it gets complicated sweetheart. You don't have to die. Voldemort destroyed the piece of his soul that was inside you. You can choose to go on or to return," Lily said.

"I could go back?" Harry asked in shock. His parents nodded.

"What should I do?" Harry asked desperately.

"We can't make that decision for you," James told him.

"I know that I should go back, but you're here. I've always wanted to know you. If I stay here we could be together," Harry said. He was overwhelmed.

"We're not going anywhere darling. We will always be watching over you. We will be waiting here for you to join us whenever you're ready. Be it when you're sixteen or six hundred, we will be here when you die," Lily assured him. James nodded.

"There are still other horcruxes to be destroyed. Voldemort still needs to be defeated. The Wizarding world needs me. Sirius needs me," Harry said softly. He knew in that moment what he had to do.

"I love you both so much. I want to stay here with you, but I love Sirius too. He needs me and I need him. When the time is right I will be back. For now I have to go back. I have to help save the world. I have to help Sirius and Remus and my friends," Harry said.

James and Lily beamed at him.

"Live your life son, we will be waiting," James said. He pulled Harry close and kissed his head. "I love you little man."

"I love you too Dad."

"We are so proud of you sweetheart," Lily said hugging him. "I love you my baby boy."

"I love you too Mum," Harry said.

"How do I leave?" Harry asked.

"Just will yourself back into your body," Lily answered.

"Harry, do me a favor and tell Sirius he is doing a great job. Tell him we love him. Tell him he has nothing to feel guilty for," James said.

Harry nodded. With one last look at his parents he willed himself back into his body, back to his family and his friends.

* * *

The following morning found Remus and Sirius sitting alone with Harry. They were going to bury him in Godric's Hollow that morning, next to Lily and James.

"I can't do it Remus; I can't put him in the ground. He will be so alone," Sirius said.

"Harry isn't really here Padfoot. This isn't him, it is just a shell. Harry is with James and Lily now. They won't let him be alone," Remus answered.

They both had tears in their eyes. The rest of the household had said their goodbyes. There wasn't going to be a big funeral. Just Remus and Sirius burying the boy they loved more than life itself. In that moment there was a sudden flash of light and a gasp came from the still form on the couch.

Harry sat upright and greedily gulped in air. He frantically searched the room until his eyes fell on Sirius. Sirius sat next to him on the floor. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and swollen. His hair matted and his cheeks sunken in. He looked like death itself. He stared at Harry with a shocked expression.

"Dad?" Harry asked softly.

That one soft whisper was all it took. Sirius threw himself at Harry. He crushed the boy to his chest and sobbed.

"Oh God kiddo, I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you," he sobbed.

"I thought I lost you too," Harry whispered back. Now that he wasn't in whatever magical place between life and death he had visited his injuries were starting to pain him. He whimpered softly as one of Sirius' hugs squeezed his ribs.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Sirius asked pulling back and searching his face.

"Hurts," Harry choked out as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh baby," Sirius said. He gently stroked Harry's hair and whispered softly to him. He looked around for Remus. The room was empty and he assumed the other man had gone for Madame Pomfrey.

"I s-saw Mum and Dad," Harry whispered through his pain. Sirius stared at him in shock. "Said they l-love you and they're p-p-proud of you. Nothing to f-f-feel guilty for," Harry continued.

Sirius felt even more tears overwhelm him. He was so grateful to hear the words from his best friends. He missed them fiercely and knowing they weren't upset with him was amazing. His tears, however, came from the realization that his boy really had been dead.

"You were gone. You were dead. I was never going to get to see you again. Never going to be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I loved you," Sirius said. He pulled Harry more tightly into his arms.

"I love you so much kiddo. You mean everything to me. You can't leave me," Sirius continued.

Harry nodded against his chest. The physical pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the emotional ache he could hear in Sirius' voice. He could feel himself starting to drift into unconsciousness from the pain. Sirius could see it in his eyes.

"You can sleep baby. Madame Pomfrey will be here soon to make you feel better," Sirius soothed.

"Don't leave me," Harry pleaded with wide eyes.

"Never," Sirius answered. He settled Harry firmly against his chest. He prayed that Madame Pomfrey would hurry up, that his boy would be okay.

* * *

Remus Lupin burst into the kitchen of the Burrow and raced for the floo. He popped out into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The members of the Order and the Weasley family were just behind him. They had been eating breakfast when Remus burst in and were anxious to know what was wrong. Remus found Madame Pomfrey in her office conversing with the headmaster.

"Mr. Lupin what is the matter?" she asked in alarm.

"Harry, he's alive!" Remus cried.

* * *

A.N. I couldn't kill Harry! Thank you all so much for reading as always. You guys are the only reason that I keep writing. I want to thank all of you that take the time to review. I have received a lot of reviews about the grammar mistakes in this story and I want to assure you that I am not ignoring them. I have every intention of going back over this story and fixing grammar mistakes that I have been informed of and other ones that I have caught. I am in the home stretch and I would rather get it all up, and then fix the mistakes. I realize this chapter was kind of full. There was a lot happening and it was all happening quickly. It just came to me like this and that was how I had to write it. Drop me a review and let me know what you think! As always you guys rock. If I could I would give every one of you a chocolate frog!


	20. Chapter 20: We Can Do It Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Sirius' house was quiet, too quiet in his opinion. Harry had not woken again since he first came back to life. Remus had returned to the Burrow with Madame Pomfrey shortly after Harry had lapsed back into unconsciousness. She had ushered Sirius out of the room and hurried to examine her patient. Sirius had spent several tense minutes in the Burrow's kitchen praying that Harry wouldn't lose the seemingly weak grasp he held on life. He had finally been able to breathe when Madame Pomfrey had emerged and pronounced Harry out of immediate danger. She had given him permission to bring Harry home, which Sirius had done without delay. Madame Pomfrey had warned him that it was unlikely Harry would wake anytime soon. He had many injuries, both mental and physical, to recover from. Yet Sirius had still found it heartbreaking to sit by his boy's bedside for the past three days and see no sign of life other than the steady rise and fall of his chest. _At least I have that. I have proof that he is alive,_ Sirius thought as he watched Harry's chest rise, he was grateful for every single breath that meant Harry was still with him.

"Padfoot, how is he today?" Remus asked from the doorway. He had moved into his own home with Tonks, but he stopped by every day to check on Harry.

"The same," Sirius answered. He didn't look at his friend. "I'm so afraid that if I look away he'll be gone again," Sirius confessed.

Remus smiled sadly at his friend and moved to sit in the chair beside him. "Now you know how Harry felt this summer. That's why he did it you know, jumped in front of you. He couldn't bear the thought of losing you again," Remus said gently.

"Do you think he knows how much I care?" Sirius asked softly. He forced himself to meet Remus' eyes as he asked the question.

Remus was dumbfounded to see the sincerity of the question in his friend's eyes.

"Of course he knows how much you care! Padfoot you've shown him time and time again!" Remus shouted.

"I thought so, but he looked shocked to see me there when we were rescuing him. He seemed so surprised that _I_ was there. Did he really think I wouldn't try and save him?" Sirius asked heartbrokenly.

"Potter believed you to be dead," a cold voice said from the doorway. Sirius and Remus both snapped their heads around to stare at Snape. The Potions master moved into the room and set down the supply of potions he had brought for the boy.

"What do you mean?" Sirius demanded.

"The Dark Lord led Potter to believe that you had been killed by Dolohov in the attack. He was quite distraught. I would assume he was shocked to see you had apparently returned from the dead yet again," Snape sneered. He turned and swept from the room before they could comment.

"He thought I was dead," Sirius said in shock.

"Poor Harry, he was stuck there being tortured and on top of that he thought he had lost you again. I can't even imagine what he must have been feeling," Remus said softly.

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated how Harry had been tortured. He hated that he hadn't been able to stop it.

"I should have protected him," Sirius said angrily.

"You couldn't have. You saved me and it almost cost you your life. You were fighting to stay alive for Harry. If anyone should have saved him it's me. You saved my life and I couldn't even protect the boy we both love," Remus said the self-loathing obvious in his voice.

"He would crack your heads together for talking like that you know," a soft voice said from the doorway. Tonks moved into the room and sat on her husband's lap. "Harry is always blaming himself for everything; he's only started getting better because of how many times you tell him that he mustn't blame himself for things beyond his control. He would be outraged to hear how hypocritical his guardians are being."

"She's right you know," Sirius said smiling at his cousin.

"She's always right. I've only been married a short time, but that is one lesson I've learned," Remus said. All three laughed; it felt good to genuinely laugh.

"How's Harry?" Tonks asked glancing at the boy.

"The same," Sirius answered. He turned back to Harry's still form, all traces of laughter gone from his face. The three sat in silence for some time.

"We should be going Remus. We promised Molly we'd go round for dinner," Tonks said softly.

"Send a Patronus if anything changes Padfoot," Remus said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Sirius nodded and leaned toward the bed to take his son's hand in his own.

"Just you and me now kiddo, I need you to wake up for me okay? Seeing you like this is too much like seeing you dead. Come on Harry, wake up," Sirius implored. He searched Harry's face for some sign of life. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the teen's fingers tighten around his own.

Harry swallowed thickly and forced his heavy eyelids open. He blinked a few times and brought Sirius' image into focus.

"Dad?" he asked softly. He distantly remembered waking up from the vision of his parents and passing on their message to Sirius. He wasn't sure what had happened after that. Sirius stared at him without moving, seemingly frozen. "Dad, are you alright?" Harry prompted.

The teen's question shook Sirius from his stupor and he launched himself at Harry.

"Thank God, I was so worried. Don't ever do that to me again! Do you have any idea how frantic I've been? I lost you, I lost you," he sobbed into the messy hair.

"I thought I lost you too," Harry said softly. His own tears began to fall as he was bombarded by memories of his brief captivity and the horrible night he had spent thinking Sirius was dead.

"Shhh, it's okay," Sirius soothed rubbing Harry's back. He brought his own sobs under control until they were nothing more than silent tears coursing down his cheeks. He held Harry close to him and gave him as much comfort as he could.

After many minutes the two broke apart. Sirius surveyed Harry with a critical eye.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" he asked with concern.

"I'm okay," Harry answered. He couldn't bring himself to meet his godfather's eyes when he said it.

"You don't have to be. It is perfectly normal for you to not be okay after what you went through. I don't know exactly what went on, but when we found you I thought you were already dead," Sirius told him, his voice broke on the last word.

"I have to be okay. I don't want to think about it. It's over, I need to put it behind me," Harry insisted.

"You need to talk about it. Harry, it is just going to build and build until you can't take it anymore. You have to talk about it before you can heal," Sirius said forcefully. Harry looked into the determined eyes of his godfather and broke.

"It was awful. The Cruciatus Curse was bad enough, but then there were the Dementors. I watched you fall through the Veil and smash into the walls at Grimmauld. I heard Mum screaming and Dad telling her to run. It was like a horrible dream that I just kept having over and over. I couldn't escape it. It got to the point where I just wanted to die. I just wanted it to be over," Harry sobbed.

"Oh Harry," Sirius said sadly. He carded his fingers through the teen's messy hair. Harry's eyelids began to droop at the motion. "Sleep now kiddo. You're safe and I'm not going to leave you."

Harry drifted off and Sirius sat there staring at him. This was better than the horrible unconsciousness. Harry was sleeping naturally, soft snores issuing from his open mouth. Sirius sent a Patronus to Molly and Remus informing them of the change. A few moments later Remus hurried into the room.

"Padfoot! Is he okay?" Remus demanded. His eyes glued to the softly snoring boy on the bed.

"Moony, the things he had to go through. I don't know if he will ever be okay," Sirius whispered. He couldn't bear the thought that his boy that had survived so much might have finally been broken by the terrible things that happened to him.

Remus sat beside Sirius and the two kept their vigil. A few hours later Harry began to thrash in his sleep. He let out horrible pained screams and pleaded for someone to make it stop. Sirius leapt to his feet and shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, wake up! You're safe now. It's okay. Come on kiddo open your eyes," Sirius pleaded. Harry sat straight up and awoke with a gasp. Sweat soaked his body and tears streamed unnoticed down his cheeks. He looked around frantically. His whole body sagged as the tension released when he recognized his room and the familiar faces of the two men that loved him.

"Are you okay Cub?" Remus asked kindly. There was a deep ache in his heart seeing Harry this way. Harry gave a noncommittal shrug and threw himself into Remus' waiting arms. Remus held him close, relishing the feel of having the boy he would always consider family safe in his arms. Sirius reached over to rub Harry's back. The teen slowly dropped back off to sleep.

"As if it wasn't bad enough he had to live through it once, now he gets to live through it over and over," Sirius spat out.

"He'll be okay Padfoot. Harry is strong," Remus assured his friend. Remus stayed for a few more hours before excusing himself to go home. He promised to send word around that Harry was awake but not quite up to visitors.

Sirius slept in the chair by Harry's bed for the first half of the night, but after being awakened numerous times by Harry's nightmares, Sirius moved to sleep on the bed next to the teen with a protective arm around his shoulders. Sirius didn't know if his presence truly helped or if Harry had simply exhausted himself, but Harry slept through the rest of the night without interruption.

* * *

The following morning Sirius brought Harry to Hogwarts to stay in the hospital wing for a few days to recover consciously under Madame Pomfrey's watchful eye. Midafternoon brought them a visitor of the most unwelcome sort. Minister Scrimgeour visited them accompanied by none other than Dolores Umbridge.

"You can't see him. He needs his rest," Sirius said angrily when the Minister attempted to approach Harry's bed.

"I am the Minister, I will speak to the boy," Scrimgeour had answered coldly as he pushed passed.

"It's okay Dad," Harry said softly as Sirius moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Sirius placed a protective arm around Harry's shoulders and glared as Umbridge followed the Minister into the room.

"I will not allow that woman to be anywhere near my son. I insist that you remove her at once Minister. You may have the right to force yourself in here, but she does not," Sirius said with venom dripping from every word.

"I don't know what Mr. Potter has told you, but I found him to be a nasty little liar, so it is unlikely to be true Mr. Black," Umbridge said in her simpering voice.

"So you didn't use a Blood Quill on a teenage boy as punishment?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Of course not. Minister you must stop these horrid accusations," Umbridge said appealing to Scrimgeour.

"Mr. Black, I must insist you restrain yourself from telling tales about Ministry employees," Scrimgeour said.

"If that's a lie then explain this," Sirius said grabbing Harry's hand and revealing the scars on it to the Minister.

"Dolores! You assured me that there was no truth to the rumors of torture," Scrimgeour said angrily.

"Torture, whatever do you mean Minister? I was merely taking the necessary steps to reform the behavior of disturbed students. It was necessary," Umbridge answered.

"Disturbed! He was telling the truth! You had to admit that last spring," Sirius burst out.

"Mr. Potter was intentionally inciting panic. It had to be taken care of," Umbridge said smiling nastily at Harry.

"People should have been panicked! Voldemort is back and you didn't teach them any way to defend themselves!" Sirius bellowed.

"Dad, please," Harry said softly from the bed. Sirius seemed to deflate as he turned to rub a hand over Harry's head.

"Dolores I believe I was wrong to trust you. You will wait for me in the hall and we will address the issue of the Blood Quill with Madame Bones later," Scrimgeour said coldly. Umbridge turned puce with anger, but she did not dare refuse the Minister.

"Now that that is settled then, I think we can be friendly Mr. Potter. I believe that you can establish a very trusting relationship with the Ministry," Scrimgeour said to Harry. It was clear that he was very keen to have Harry's cooperation in whatever Ministry plans he had.

"What do you want Minister?" Harry asked warily.

"I've been hearing ridiculous rumors about you Mr. Potter. People are saying you were captured by Death Eaters, killed, and resurrected all within a few days. Preposterous stories of course, but I had to check their validity directly at the source. Where did my assistant go?" Scrimgeour barked turning around. Percy Weasley hurried into the room with an armload of papers.

"The stories aren't true Minister. I got on the wrong side of some Death Eaters over Christmas. It was entirely the fault of Peter Pettigrew," Harry said firmly. He was not about to let this become a media frenzy.

"Dreadful to hear my dear boy, I trust you are well?" Scrimgeour said rifling through the papers and not sparing Harry a glance.

"Yes, he's just wonderful. We're keeping him here in the hospital for the fun of it," Sirius said in a biting tone. "If you're rifling through there for something for Harry to sign I'll save you the trouble. Harry is not going to cooperate with the Ministry. He has not been given any reason to trust you, nor have I. He will not be your puppet so that you can regain the approval of the public. The Ministry will have to make do without. Now I suggest you leave so that he can get some rest," Sirius continued. He glared fiercely at the Minister.

"How dare you speak to the Minister in such a way?" Percy cried in outrage.

"How dare you criticize the way anyone behaves after what you've done to your parents?" Harry asked angrily.

Percy glared at Harry. Scrimgeour looked angry and disappointed.

"Your attitudes are most regrettable. We could have been great allies," the Minister said. He swept from the room with Percy hot on his heels.

Just before they reached the door it opened to admit Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all froze for a moment. Molly seemed anxious to reach out to her third son, but she looked past him and saw Harry resting against Sirius' chest. She brushed by Percy without a word and pulled Harry into a gentle hug.

"Oh Harry dear, we were so worried," she said hugging him and crying. Mr. Weasley pulled her off and squeezed Harry's shoulder gently.

"How are you doing son?" Arthur asked kindly.

"I've been better," Harry said wryly. They all chuckled. "Been worse too," Harry muttered.

"When?" Sirius asked with concern.

"At the Dursleys'," Harry answered softly. Sirius' face blanched and he pulled Harry close. "I'm so sorry." He would never stop feeling guilty for letting Harry go there, even if he hadn't had a choice.

"It's not your fault," Harry said reassuringly.

"Maybe that wasn't, but your dying was," Sirius answered. "If it hadn't been for my being so stubborn and insisting that I go you would be fine right now."

"Well I highly doubt that I would be fine considering how much pain I was in before any of you arrived, and it wasn't your fault. I did what I had to do and I am glad I did it," Harry answered stubbornly.

"You're glad you died?" Sirius asked in a strangled whisper, his face had gone very white. Harry realized his godfather was suffering under the misapprehension that Harry would welcome the end of his life.

"I'm happy I got to meet Mum and Dad. I'm happy I got to learn how to defeat Voldemort. I'm not happy I put you through hell. I'm sorry for that. I would never willingly leave you," Harry said reassuringly.

"Not even for James and Lily?" Sirius asked. He knew the question wasn't fair. Harry should never have to choose between the people that loved him.

"No, I love them, but I don't know them. Someday I will, but for now you're the only parent I need," Harry said.

Sirius yanked the boy tight to his chest and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He never wanted to replace James, he couldn't, but he was so happy to hear Harry say that he had done a good enough job as a parent that he wouldn't want to leave him. They had both forgotten the Weasleys were present until Mrs. Weasley began to sob into her husband's shirt. They broke apart and turned to the hysterical woman.

"Such a sweet family!" Molly wailed. Arthur patted her back and smiled warmly at the two before leading his hysterical wife from the room and making way for his frantic daughter and son, a tearful Hermione in tow.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. She quickly moved to the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. She stepped back to evaluate him as Ron moved forward.

"Haven't scared us enough yet, huh?" Ron asked shakily as he hugged his best friend.

"You know me, can't do anything halfway," Harry joked back. Hermione let out a muffled sob and threw her arms around him.

"Stupid," she muttered.

"We can't all have your brains Mione," Harry said with a smile. She returned it with a watery smile of her own. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Well, do I pass inspection?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose," she answered with a smile. She took his hand and squeezed it, "I love you."

"Love you too Gin," Harry said smiling at her. Ron pretended to vomit into his hands and Ginny turned to glare at him while Harry laughed.

Sirius smiled at the sound of Harry's laughter and moved towards the doorway of the hospital wing to give his son some privacy. Sirius knew that Harry had a long way to go before he was completely recovered from the attack, but he also knew that whatever happened they could face it together.

* * *

A.N. Please don't hate me! I know that it has been forever, but I just couldn't get this right. I was so torn between ending it here, or continuing on. This is the end of this part of the story. I am definitely planning on writing a sequel, but that probably won't happen for a little while yet. Thank you to all of the wonderful people that have stuck with me through this story. It was my first and I know it is certainly rough, but you stuck with me anyway! Thank you!


End file.
